


Always with you一生陪伴

by rastar



Series: Always with you [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Person of Interest (TV), Star Trek, Superman Returns (2006), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 題目：Always with you一生陪伴副標：狗狗Steve變人記配对:	Steve/Tony，前期些微Steve/Peggy，全程Tony/Pepper陰魂不散注意。警告：不會有人獸，不會是NC17，正文只有一個吻，中間有點微虐，雖然不是感情上的虐。Crossover：會有ST(AOS),X-Man,DC家，美劇疑犯追蹤POI、破產女孩、生活大爆炸，裡面的腳色來當路人，基本上路人們不用知道或認識也沒關係。大綱： Steve在前面大部分的時間是狗，而且兩人在90%的時間都是pre-slash，正文分為六個部分，第七部分有四篇番外(其中一篇甜甜美夢已經貼上SY)





	1. Chapter 1

Steve閉上了眼，不願再去看亂跳的儀表板和近在眼前的北冰洋，他想起那場他永遠無法去赴的約，他再也無法看到Peggy美麗的笑容，不能和她跳一支舞，無法執起她美麗的棕髮在其上落下一吻，不能在接吻時從她的聰慧的棕眼中看見自己的倒影。

他感受到海水撕破飛機艙壁灌了進來，迅速的把他包圍起來，Steve曾想過會有天堂這回事，他不禁好奇天堂會是怎麼樣子，他希望是個溫暖的地方，他可以不再挨餓受凍，他可以盡情地去繪畫揮灑他的夢想，沒有敵人，沒有戰爭，他會有一個他愛，而且愛他的人。

當Steve漸漸轉醒的時候，他想天堂跟大家描述的還真的有些不一樣，他怎樣也猜不到，天堂會有著淡淡的奶味，不過天堂實在很溫暖，那就夠好了，Steve累得幾乎睜不開眼睛，昏昏欲睡的。這時外面傳來了腳步和談話聲，Steve提起警戒心，難道這裡不是天堂嗎？會是誰的聲音呢？他以為天使都是用飛的呢。

走在前方的是輕緩的家用拖鞋，稍後一點的卻是清脆的高跟鞋聲，Steve可以聽到她們談話的內容。

「能來先看看真是太好了，牠們在照片上真是迷人極了！」年輕女性的聲音。

「來，就在這呢，但是目前還沒有斷奶，還需要三個星期才能帶離開母親身邊。」另外一個溫柔的女聲說。

「牠們真的好可愛。」有些尖銳的叫聲讓Steve不舒服的縮了一下，然後就感覺被人抱起來了，Steve努力地想睜開眼睛想搞明白目前的情況。

「啊！牠睜開眼了！」Steve吃力地想看清楚，但是眼前的世界一片灰濛濛，他可以感覺到有人緊貼面前，他可以聞到香水味，本來應該是清淡的味道對他目前卻濃烈到嗆鼻，他將眼睛張到最大只能看到面前的人是留著長髮的女性，有著深灰色的頭髮和嘴唇，淺灰色的膚色，有些微微藍的眼睛，要不是人類在他沉睡的時候變異了那就是他變成色盲了。

Steve向四周張望著，絕望的發現周圍的一切都是不同程度的灰色，偶爾夾雜些紅黃色和藍色，但都不如以往的鮮豔明亮，Steve失望的垂下頭，任憑眼前的女性把他抱入懷中。

「妳很幸運，牠是這窩小狗裡第一個睜眼的！」溫和的婦女笑笑。

「喔，小可愛，你真是厲害呢，而且你喜歡我，所以你才會對我睜眼對不對。」Steve眼前的女性把他舉起來用鼻子輕輕抵著他，Steve無辜地眨眨眼，然後小小的打了個噴嚏，惹得面前的女性笑了出來，把他輕輕放回窩裡。

「我就要牠了，三個星期後再來對嗎？訂金……」高跟鞋女性和婦女一起離開了，而Steve也大致明白他現在的處境了。

他變成一隻狗，但是不知道為什麼還留著前世的記憶，Steve窩回他的兄弟旁邊，為什麼要留著記憶？抱著疑惑他再次閉上眼，在奶香和溫暖中睡去。

+++

三個星期很快就過去，高跟鞋女士，Steve聽到司機稱她為Pepper，她把他放入了一個有呼吸孔的箱子裡帶離走了，Steve不知道他會面對怎麼樣的人事物，在這三個星期裡他已經知道他所處的世界已經改變非常多。

有著會動人物且比書本還薄的「電視」，可以通訊卻只有手掌大小的「手機」，他不敢想像他到了多久以後的未來，也許他的隊友們都已經去世了也說不定，或許根本不會有人記得一個叫做美國隊長的傢伙了。Steve枕在自己的前臂上哀傷的想，然後又昏沉沉的睡去。

當他再次醒來時他是被抱在空中的，一雙粗糙大手把他拖住，Steve發現他認得眼前的人，Howard Stark，不過看起來比較年長了些，也換了鬍子的造型，對方正一臉疑惑的看著他，Steve激動的搖他的小尾巴，想告訴對方他的身分。

「Pepper妳送我的這是什麼？一隻大老鼠嗎？」Howard轉頭問身邊的女性。

「Tony,牠是一隻小狗，是黃金獵犬，你喜歡牠嗎？」她把頭髮放了下來，看起來比平常更放鬆，Steve注意到他們旁邊還有棵耶誕樹，看起來他就是那個耶誕禮物了。

「嗯，牠……很好，但是Pepper妳為何要給我一隻狗當禮物？如果妳有注意到，我是個成年人了，不是收到一隻狗當耶誕禮物就會高興的要死的五歲小孩。」Tony，那個Steve原本以為是Howard的男人這樣說，並同時把他放在了客廳地毯上。聽起來他不是Howard了，Steve難過的想到，耳朵垂的低低的一副沒有力氣的樣子。

「這是一個測驗，Tony，你總得證明你養的活什麼東西，你上次的盆栽不就活得很好嗎？」Pepper親吻了一下Tony說。

「是啊，可我還有一家公司要管，妳可能不知道還是一家跨國企業呢！我忙得很！」Tony說，他一點都不敢告訴Pepper其實盆栽早就被他弄死了，交給她看的是Jarvis在網上另外找的一盆。

「喔，你是說Stark企業嗎？我不知道，我只知道我每天都要忙著簽名還有代替你去開會呢，掛名CEO先生？」Pepper調笑。

在他們聊天的同時Steve觀察起周圍的擺設，大片的玻璃窗外是夜晚海景，前方沒有任何遮蔽物，室內的裝潢是頗具未來感的，或許在是這個時代的「現代感」吧，Steve有些難過的想到，客廳的正前方掛了一大片玻璃，Steve猜想那或許是更進步的電視，不論如何這裡的環境比他出生的家庭要好多了。

Steve繼續看著周圍，然後在耶誕樹下發現了一個驚喜：他的盾牌，就放在禮物堆旁邊，Steve盡他最大的努力跑到盾牌旁，全然不知他的跑步模樣就是萌爆的小短腿外加顫巍巍的小屁股走過去，讓沙發上的兩個成年人笑得樂不可支。

Steve把靠在耶誕樹上的盾牌推倒，然後窩在盾牌裡面，他被一股熟悉的皮革味包圍，這是他真正的盾牌，真的美國隊長的盾牌。

「Tony,怎麼會有這個盾牌？」Pepper坐起身為兩人各倒了杯紅酒，自己啜了一口並將另一杯遞給Tony。

「軍方送來請我研究，幾個月前他們終於在北極挖出那位大兵，但那老冰棍還沒吸上一口自由的空氣就掛了，真可惜！聽說他身材不錯呢，但就算活過來也是個七十多歲的老頭了。妳也知道我老爹有參與那個超級士兵計畫，那盾牌就是他搗鼓的，他們希望我可以再弄一樣的出來。」

Tony接過酒杯同時說明盾牌的來歷，Steve聽到自己的人類身體死亡的事實並不驚訝，但還是有些難過，又蹭了蹭皮革把手聞著熟悉的味道聊以慰藉。當Tony提到他父親曾參與計劃的時候Steve抬起頭望向Tony，原來Tony是Howard的兒子，難怪面容那麼相似，不過當他墜入北極時Howard還沒結婚呢，他再次醒來Howard的兒子居然都比他還大了。

「所以那是真品？Tony你把一個可以稱做古董的東西隨便放在耶誕樹下？」Pepper驚訝的說。

「別說出去，我小時候真的希望過有人給我弄一個這種東西當耶誕禮物的，我那時可崇拜美國隊長了，第一位超級英雄什麼的，但那從來沒有發生過。」Tony略有感觸的說，氣氛頓時變得有些哀傷。

「別說這些了，你還沒給小狗狗取名字呢，你要希望叫牠什麼？」Pepper轉移話題。

「Steve吧！Steve Rogers，紀念那位英雄和我的童年，這小傢伙既然那麼愛他的盾牌也肯定會同意的。」Tony停頓下說到，Steve開心的搖著他的短尾巴，可以用他原來的名字最好，他一點都不希望被叫做Lucky或Money這種蠢名字。

「敬Steve，那位勇敢的大兵和我們可愛的小狗狗。」Tony舉起酒杯說，他絕對不會相信這其中的巧合，而知其原委的Steve則是害羞的窩回盾牌裡，投胎成狗這種事實在是太令人難以置信了。

「敬Steve。」Pepper跟Tony碰杯。

氣氛正好，Tony想再親吻Pepper的同時，Pepper的手機響了，Tony無奈地停下讓Pepper去接電話，然後看Pepper的表情從放鬆轉為嚴肅，她會出現這表情的原因有兩個，他又惹禍了，這不可能，他最近乖得很，還有就是公司出狀況了，Tony抽走Pepper手中的手機，不讓她繼續聽下去。

「Tony別鬧，是公司的事情。」Pepper伸手去勾手機，可是手機被Tony舉的更遠。

「喔不，Pepper今晚可是聖誕夜！公司的事可以明天再說，妳今天不管它公司不會明天就倒了，我確定我有付錢讓別的人做這些事。」Tony據理力爭，完全沒注意到他像是小孩般的幼稚行徑。

「對，你有付錢給”我”為你做這些事。」Pepper翻了個白眼放棄去搶Tony手上的那支手機，從自己的包裡又拿出另一支手機撥給Happy讓他準備開車。

「記得餵Steve，還有洗澡，我已經吩咐Jarvis今晚不會讓你去實驗室，親愛的早點睡，別等我回來了。」Pepper叮囑。

「是的老媽！」Tony嘔氣的說。

「我也愛你，Tony，耶誕快樂！」Pepper拎起包披上大衣頭也不回的走了，留下Tony無奈地坐在沙發上，思考如果這時候把Pepper給Fire了讓她回來陪他的可能性高不高。

Tony最後的結論是如果他真的這麼幹了，那他會打破Pepper交往史的最短紀錄，三個星期，她前任最短還有半年呢！Tony可一點都不會以這種紀錄為傲的。

「只剩我跟你了，大兵，趁老媽不在我們去冰箱找找有什麼吃的吧！」Tony索性抱起半入眠狀態的Steve，向廚房走去，但是Steve掙扎著從Tony的懷裡跳回到盾牌上，Steve坐在盾牌裡看著Tony，他不想跟他前世唯一有聯繫的東西分開，雖然他知道他這一生可能再也無法執起盾牌。

「你就那麼喜歡這個盾牌？」Tony皺眉對蹲坐在盾牌裡不肯離開的Steve說，他明知道牠無法回答的。

Steve哼了一聲並且點頭表示喜歡，之後他趴下來表示自己不想離開的意思，Tony為牠十足人性化的舉動笑了出聲，這隻小狗還真是特別，似乎能完全聽懂他的話。

「好吧，小傢伙。」Tony把整個盾牌連同Steve抱起，像是端著大盤子一樣來到廚房。

Tony把盾牌放到餐桌上，去挖冰箱有什麼可以吃的，看到殘存的Pizza後眼睛一亮，也不管Steve有沒有辦法吃就拿出來塞微波爐裡加熱，每個人都愛Pizza的，Steve在嘗過後也會愛上的。

Steve困惑的看著Tony的動作，他認得冰箱和Pizza，但他沒看過那個會旋轉盤子的小箱子，還有他不知道該怎麼樣提醒Tony，雖然他已經有乳齒了但Pizza顯然不是合格的幼犬食物。

Steve看了眼面前和他目前身體一樣大的Pizza後，又抬起頭和Tony對望，看到Steve無辜的眼神，Tony隱約覺得自己做錯了什麼。

「Jarvis為什麼Steve不吃Pizza呢？那玩意應該沒壞掉吧？」Tony困惑的問。

「Sir, 幼犬的發育還不夠成熟，無法消化您給牠的食物，我建議您去耶誕樹下的禮物堆中尋找幼犬飼料，Ms. Potts有為此準備。」Jarvis出聲，Steve好奇的抬頭尋找發聲源，Tony家的科技似乎非常的先進，跟他的原生家庭還有電視上的根本不是同一級別，這位Jarvis聽起來還有些英國口音呢？他是什麼啊？一位看不見的精靈嗎？

「不能餵牠牛奶就行嗎？」Tony開始對小狗這件事感到煩了，牠怎麼就不能像是Dummy一樣充電偶爾加點油就行呢？Steve若是知道了Tony此時的想法絕對會對自己的未來感到堪憂，但此時的Steve還在研究Jarvis是什麼呢。

「犬類的母乳與牛奶中的成分不同，可能會造成幼犬的不適或腹瀉，另外建議您先給牠一些水喝，幼犬的腎臟發育尚未完全，補充水分是很重要的。」Jarvis補充到，Steve慶幸有Jarvis的提醒，要不然Tony給他牛奶他是會喝的。

「真是太麻煩了。」Tony叨念著，但還是去拿了飼料，同時發現耶誕樹下的禮物有一大半其實都是Steve專用的，Pepper在這方面的準備還做的真是全啊，她就沒想過要送他一件真正的禮物嗎？

Tony回來的同時帶了小狗用的睡床，他其實有找到兩種食物，乾糧和罐頭，再研究幼犬乾糧包裝上的指示無果後，Tony果斷地給Steve開了罐頭，他實在搞不懂到底乾糧要給多少分量才對，而且這東西還要泡水，看起來就複雜的要命，而且乾糧看起來也沒有罐頭好吃的樣子，Tony低頭看了眼吃的歡快的Steve。

 

當Tony一把罐頭打開Steve就聞到味道了，他以前從來沒有聞到這麼好吃的味道，或許是吃了六個星期奶的關係，Steve覺得幼犬罐頭的味道比他第一次吃午餐肉罐頭的味道還要好，Tony才剛把罐頭放到餐桌上Steve就跳出盾牌跑向罐頭。

 

Tony看Steve邊吃罐頭邊搖著牠那尾巴突然覺得其實小狗還是挺可愛的，Dummy充電時可是一動也不動的，不能像這樣對於食物表現出極大的興趣，Tony邊吃著原本加熱給Steve的Pizza這樣想。

Steve飛快地吃完罐頭，感到非常的滿足，這玩意比沒味道的母奶好吃多了，同時懶洋洋地趴在桌上成四肢大張的狀態，同時還打了一個嗝，把以前想做卻不可能做的蠢事全都做了一遍。

「Jarvis給Steve正面一個特寫，我要發給Pepper向她炫耀。」Tony說，Steve這個姿勢真是萌爆了，還一臉滿足的打嗝，這世上沒有比Steve更可愛的生物了。

聽到要拍照的Steve嚇到，想要爬起來，隨後又想到反正他現在是隻狗，被拍又有什麼關係呢，又癱回桌面，Tony因為Steve想爬起來然後又放棄的四肢滑開的癱回去的動作笑得合不攏嘴，他絕對要錄給Pepper看她錯過了什麼，她一定會後悔沒有陪他過耶誕夜的。

Tony在收到Pepper的哀號簡訊後開心的把Steve撈起來放到盾牌裡的小睡床中帶著Steve回到寢室，他原本想給Steve洗個澡的，但在收到Jarvis的提醒後就打消了主意，這麼可愛的小東西他才捨不得讓牠感冒呢。

Tony洗漱後就去休息了同時抱怨Jarvis不應該聽Pepper的話把他關在實驗室外面，而Steve早就進入夢鄉了。

+++

Steve聽到怪聲音醒來，那聲音聽起來像是做惡夢的囈語，他在軍營裡總是可以聽到，第一線的士兵們總是直視著死亡，活在死神的陰影下，就算他有比別人更為良好的身體，他也會害怕，更何況其他人呢？殺人與被殺，在戰場上都是一瞬間的事，如此龐大的精神壓力在白天被壓抑住了，在夜晚就會成為惡夢反噬。

但Tony這種衣食無缺的人又是為何做惡夢呢？還掙扎的那麼厲害？Steve離開他的盾牌上前關心。

面對高度是他的兩倍的床Steve猶豫了一下，隨後用嘴拉開床頭櫃的下層，踩著拉櫃邊緣爬了上去，Steve疑惑的看著Tony緊皺的眉頭，他為何會難過呢？現在已經是和平的年代了啊？有什麼事困擾著Tony呢？

可惜這些問題他給無法問出口，Steve能做的唯一的事是上前舔了舔Tony的臉並且蹭了蹭他，或許是這些安撫的動作起了作用，Tony漸漸安靜下來不再掙扎。

Steve打了個呵欠，在Tony的枕頭上團成一團睡著了。

+++

Tony感覺臉旁邊有一團溫暖而且毛絨絨的東西，剛從深眠中甦醒的大腦還沒反應過來是什麼，只是直覺地往那邊靠近蹭了蹭那個物體，Tony難得睡了個好覺並不想那麼快起來，直到Tony聞到一股淡淡的奶香味，這才反應過來，他已經脫離抱著泰迪熊睡覺的年紀非常久了。

Tony睜開眼睛，轉頭望著枕頭邊這個金黃色的小東西，似乎是隻小狗狗，他怎麼會有條小狗呢？終於Tony的腦袋開始上線，想起昨晚生的事，Tony有些疑惑，他記得昨天Steve是睡在床尾的盾牌上啊？怎麼會突然跑到床上了。

「Jarvis昨晚Steve怎麼上來的？」Tony避免吵到Steve壓低聲音問，Steve抖了抖他的耳朵，但沒有醒來。

Jarvis沒有多說，直接播放昨晚的錄像，Tony看著影像中因惡夢而掙扎的自己，他完全沒有印象自己做了惡夢，他總覺得自己的睡眠質量不高或許這就是原因。影像中小小的Steve被他吵醒，望了他一會就踩著床頭櫃上來，Tony看到這幕想Steve真是驚人的聰明，在Steve蹭過來安撫他後才安穩的睡去。

Tony伸出手摸摸Steve的頭，心裡覺得有股暖流通過，小傢伙很治癒人心啊。Tony難得賴了會床，最後實在覺得無聊，Tony起身準備去實驗室，他走到床尾，想把盾牌一起帶走研究，沒想到在拿起盾牌的那瞬間，剛剛睡得還挺沉的Steve瞬間就醒了，走到床尾眼睛瞪得大大的望著他，好像是在質問他要拿盾牌去做什麼？

Tony不禁莞爾，剛才摸Steve那麼久都沒醒，怎麼現在一碰盾牌就醒了呢？小傢伙是把盾牌看得比自身還重要啊？

 

Steve感覺到有人在摸他，但他實在很困，小狗需要的睡眠實在太多了，而且他知道是誰在碰他，是Howard的兒子Tony，不要對小輩太計較，這是身為一個長輩的美德。

Steve真正醒過來是因為聽到了盾牌被從地上拿起來的輕微刮沙聲，沒有人可以動他的武器，Steve瞬間清醒，爬起來走向床尾瞪著拿他盾牌的人。

 

「別這樣，Steve你知道我只是要研究你的盾牌，研究完我就會還給你的。」Tony真誠地對瞪著他的Steve說，Tony說完頓時覺得自己有點傻，跟一隻小狗解釋這些牠聽得懂嗎？

Steve發出一聲不贊同嗚鳴，Tony很驚訝Steve居然回應了，牠聽起像是不同意他的提案。

「好吧，那你跟我一起去地下室如何？我研究的時候你就在旁邊看這樣你就不會擔心了吧？」Tony提出了另一個方案，Steve發出了拉長音的哼聲，似乎是在猶豫，牠其實還是想睡覺。

「我們可以把你的小床帶下去，要不然其實車庫也有簡便的行軍床，我偶爾會睡在那。」Tony修改了方案，而Steve發出短而歡快的叫聲，同意了最後這個辦法，牠跳上盾牌裡的小窩，由著Tony把牠帶到實驗室去。

Steve在路上又睡著了，Tony看著這個睡得香甜的小傢伙，Steve的智商好像超乎尋常的高，完全不像是他所知道的任何犬類，但是Tony開心的把這件事歸咎於Tony Stark連養的狗都是高智商，而忽略其他的可能性。

+++

Steve醒來的時候差點以為自己又穿越了時空，因為眼前的景象是如此的奇幻，藍色的線條形成的平面飄在半空中，並且包圍著Tony，深淺不一的藍色光芒反射在Tony灰色的身上，好像是將他也染色了一樣，妖異且炫目。

Tony專注著眼前的工作，靈巧的手飛舞在好幾個屏幕間像是在舞蹈，而藍色平面上那些他看不懂的數據資料在他的指揮下化成複雜的圖形，Steve覺得Tony像是童話中神奇的魔法師，可以將一個物質轉化為完全不同的東西。

「小傢伙你醒了啊？我給你做了個玩具。」大概是有視線盯著的感覺，Tony注意到Steve醒了，將正在運作的項目收起，走回工作臺前招呼Steve過來。Steve慢騰騰的走過去，他實在不習慣用四隻腳走路的感覺。

Steve被Tony抱到工作桌上，Tony則是一臉興奮的從背後拿出一個小巧的狗牌，就像Steve在軍中發配的那個一樣，這下真的是狗牌了，Steve有些自嘲的想。Tony手中的狗牌看上去像是用金屬製的，但它特殊的光澤讓Steve覺得不只那麼簡單。

「雖然配方還不完全精確，但我分析了美國隊長盾牌的成分做了這個。」Tony獻寶似的把狗牌湊到Steve眼前，讓Steve可以清楚看到上面刻的字。

STEVE ROGERS STARK  
MALIBU 10880   
TONY E STARK

短短的三行讓Steve覺得又好氣又好笑，他被Tony強行冠姓為Stark了，要是Howard知道這件事一定會笑破肚皮，畢竟這代表Steve要認他為岳父了，他們才認識第二天這進展會不會太快了一點？

但同時這舉動又讓Steve有點感動，他早就沒有家人了，在他入伍時的狗牌家屬那項是空下來的，每當他摩娑著自己的狗牌時總會希望有個人的名字可以填上它，時隔多年後這個願望終於實現了，雖然不是以他所預想的方式。

「很讚吧！它還有別的功能呢，來舔一下！」Steve有些困惑，但還是照Tony說的去舔了那個狗牌，狗牌上的文字依次閃過一抹藍光，然後發出一個帶著英國腔的男音說「已確認身分，Steve Rogers Stark。」之後Tony把牌子放在桌面上，狗牌投影出五個小箭頭。

看到這裡Steve深深覺得Tony應該是比Howard更了不起的高科技奇才，Tony在他睡覺的短短時間內貌似搞了個超級神奇的東西。

「狗牌內有DNA探測器，它可以辨認你的身分，以後這東西就是你專屬的了，只有你能打得開，只要身分符合它就會像剛才那樣，發出藍光打開介面，身分不符的時候會發出紅光，假如你在它沒電的時候舔它的話，它會發出藍光但不會打開介面，這時候就需要充電，但基本上在這屋裡不會發生這種情況，Jarvis會負責它的，如果在外面沒電的話你只要跟我說就好了，這個充電是基於電磁感應的原理……」

Tony自顧自地講了一大堆說明，但Steve只有聽懂這狗牌是專屬於它還有沒電了有別人負責的這兩部分，然後他的注意力就轉移到狗牌打開後的那個介面去了，那是五個箭頭，四個在地板上朝向四周，還有一個飄在半空中。

Steve好奇的拍了朝向空中的那個，其餘的箭頭收起，空中出現了Tony剛才用過的那種螢幕，不過比那更淺顯易懂，只有幾個方形的圖案，Steve選了那個上面有畫筆的按了下去，驚訝的發現屏幕跳出了一片空白，而邊邊有一排的小方塊，Steve猜想那排不同顏色的灰應該是顏色的選擇，他選了那個他唯一能看清楚的顏色：藍色開始在那片空白上塗鴉。

「看來你已經找到他的使用方法了，你喜歡畫畫？那還跟那位大兵挺像的。」Tony終於發現Steve根本沒在聽他解釋狗牌的製作原理，但Steve依然玩得很好。

「按這裡可以關掉，它會把你之前做的存下來不用擔心。」Tony伸手按了介面右上角的一個叉，整個屏幕就被關掉了，Tony把狗牌套到Steve的脖子上，Steve像是玩具被收走的小孩一樣，失望得眨眨眼睛低鳴了一聲。

Tony見到他人性化的動作露出微笑，摸摸Steve的頭幫他順順毛，然後說「先別玩了，我給你介紹我的家人。」

Steve的注意力馬上被轉移到Tony的話上，並且微微的歪頭，車庫不像是有地方可以躲人的樣子啊？

「這是Dummy, you ,還有Butterfinger，最後也是最重要的Jarvis。大夥們，這是Steve。」Tony指了指圍著他們繞一圈的機械手臂們，他們在被提到名字的時候都和Steve揮揮抓子打招呼。

「Jarvis是我的電子管家，他是個人工AI，負責為我處理各種事情，你有問題也可以找他幫忙。」Tony解釋。

「Steve先生，您好。」Jarvis，那個英國腔精靈說，Steve一直覺得有個看不見的人在跟他說話實在很神奇，但Tony似乎習以為常。

Steve開心地輕吠一聲算是打招呼，這聲響似乎讓Dummy誤解成警告，Dummy舉起滅火器，不顧Tony的阻攔，朝他們倆個噴了下去。

瞬間Steve和Tony被白色的泡沫淹沒，像是歷經了一場大雪，Tony在一旁數落Dummy，說總有一天要把它拆了做成酒架，而Steve搖落鼻頭上的泡沫，覺得這是他經歷過最古怪但是最有意思的耶誕節了。

+++

Steve整隻趴在書上睡覺，他其實很喜歡這本書，書中對於二戰的描寫很到位，但是不能對三個月大的小狗要求太多，他的生理狀態注定了他需要很多睡眠，Steve聽見樓下的爭吵聲才醒來，描述得更精確點是單方面的怒吼和另一方漫不經心的解釋，已鑒於相同的爭吵他已經聽了好幾個月，對話幾乎沒變過他也就不想去管。Steve伸了個懶腰外加打了個大呵欠，跳下沙發往地下室方向前進。

「Tony你在哪裡？你應該要出現在這裡開會！」Pepper的聲音因為氣憤變得十分尖細。

「Oh, Pepper既然是我的公司那應該由我決定要不要出席……」聽起來今天他們兩個是在用擴音器講電話。

「Tony,我要在一小時內看到你出現在會議室，沒有任何藉口！」Steve快要到樓下時聽到尖利女聲的怒吼，Steve被突如其來的聲音嚇得沒踩穩從樓梯上滑下去，大約是有毛的緩衝的緣故他並沒有感到很疼，而且滑到地板上時還自轉了兩圈，讓Steve覺得這還挺好玩的，他以前沒有養寵物的經驗，不過如果看到這樣子他一定會覺得可愛極了。

「Steve離不開我，Pepper妳也不希望拆散我們兩個對吧？」Tony埋頭玩弄車子引擎同時狡辯到，Steve靠過去看他在做什麼，同時慶幸Jarvis沒開視訊，要不然Pepper肯定又氣炸。

「我說了沒有藉口，而且是你離不開Steve才對吧！不管如何你今天一定要出現。」Pepper下達最後通牒，隨即掛斷了電話，Tony一臉無所謂，直起上身手摸著下巴思考著問題，Steve看了一眼隨後理解地跑開銜了扳手回來，Tony看也沒看非常順手的接過扳手，順帶揉了揉Steve頭頂的毛，Steve搖了搖頭沒甩掉Tony的手就隨他去了，別為小孩子舉動生氣。

「小東西，想不想去兜風？」同時Tony為Steve這個可愛的小動作笑了出來。

Steve輕快地叫了一聲表示同意，身後的小尾巴也開心地搖晃，他都悶在家中好幾個月了，可以出去逛逛當然好。

+++

Steve手撐著車門上緣，把頭伸出車外，風在他身邊呼哧而過，把他的毛吹的飛揚起來，但沒蓋過車上吵鬧的音樂聲，Steve一點都不能理解為何Tony喜歡這樣的樂團，但他覺得他們搖滾的曲風很適合現在的情景，Steve把臉轉向前方，享受風把臉吹得變形讓他露出牙齒，他知道自己現在看來一定很蠢，但這實在是太好玩了，Tony看了他一眼，隨後把車速加快。

「我們應該常出來兜風！」Tony大聲說，他的音量接近喊的了，在風聲和音樂的作用下他其實聽不清自己的聲音。

「啊嗚！」Steve興奮的模仿狼嚎同意著Tony的話，而Tony聽到那聲帶著奶氣的嚎叫聲不禁大笑。

「坐穩了！」Tony說道，引擎發出轟隆的加速聲，Steve快樂的附和著。

+++

Steve窩在Tony的腿上打盹，其實剛到的時候他還覺得很開董事會這回事很新鮮想專心聽，但是聽半小時後發現內容都是在無限循環的廢話後他就放棄去補眠了，他以前開的作戰會議可是要求簡短精要的，真可憐Tony要來參加這種沒效率的會議。

Steve晃了晃頭，他已經睡太多都頭痛了，仰起頭發現Tony本人也在打嗑睡，該說Pepper非常明智的把他們安排在後面的位置嗎？估計沒有大動作的話沒人會注意到他們的失禮。

Steve點開狗牌的介面，開始畫坐在他們正對面那位光頭先生，他畫的很隨興，像是漫畫那種只有特徵的小人物，光頭，大鬍子，光頭先生一臉很無趣的樣子，好像隨時會拿出大砲來把會議室轟爛，所以Steve畫了個大砲給他。

突然一隻手從他後面伸了過來，也在介面上畫了起來，是醒過來的Tony，Steve看著Tony畫的小人，小人有著和Tony一樣的髮型和鬍子，但穿了一身盔甲，手發射某種光線對付著光頭先生。

Steve也幫光頭先生加上了盔甲，但Tony隨後讓他的小人飛到天上去攻擊光頭先生了，Steve歪著頭想了會，他又加了幾個人物，是一位高跟鞋女人和一隻小狗狗，Steve讓光頭先生去攻擊他們。

Tony代表的那個會飛的小人衝到他們的面前保護他們，並且把光頭先生擊敗了，Steve接下去畫，他讓Tony的小人轉過身，同時小狗狗衝上前撲倒Tony的小人，並且讓狗狗放肆地舔那位小人的臉，而小人則開心的大笑。Tony看到這裡也笑了出來，揉揉Steve的小腦袋瓜，他的Steve真是太可愛了。

然後全會議室的人都停下來看著Tony，他的笑聲太突兀了，有哪個CEO會在下屬報告部分虧損的時候笑得出來啊？Tony望了一眼Pepper，她的臉色簡直像拿眉筆畫了全臉一樣，黑到不行，Tony在心中吐舌頭，等會可要遭殃了，他輕拍了下罪魁禍首Steve的腦袋。Steve發出可憐兮兮的低鳴，Tony馬上就原諒他了，誰能對Steve下重手呢？

 

「咳，Tony，我有事要跟你談談。」會議結束後，其他人先行散會，Tony想跟著大部隊一起溜走但被Pepper刻意清喉嚨的聲音給叫住了。

「不是我的錯，Steve先開始的！」Tony立即出賣Steve，Steve努力睜大眼睛裝出一副”我很無辜，我什麼都不知道”的樣子對著Pepper。

「Tony，別把什麼事都賴給Steve，剛剛到底發生什麼事？」Pepper對著耍無賴的一人一狗好氣的笑了。

「Steve和我一起畫了圖，我覺得那挺可愛的就笑出聲了，別生氣嗎，Pepper，又不是什麼大事。」Tony無所謂的說，手同時沿著Steve的背脊撫摸他，Steve身為人的自尊不容許這樣的行為，但同時他又覺得被摸的超舒服，Steve糾結著要不要把Tony的手甩掉。

「Tony別鬧了，那不可能是Steve畫的，如果真的是Steve畫的話，他可會被人抓去研究的，別再這麼幼稚了Tony成熟點。」Pepper說完隨即帶著會議資料走了，留下Tony和Steve單獨留在會議室，但Pepper看似隨意的話卻擊中Steve。

他還記得二戰時他突擊九頭蛇研究基地的情形，紅骷髏想要用自己的血逆推超級士兵血清，所以弄了一堆相關研究，在那裡沒有人性，人類和動物都是一樣的實驗品，他親眼見過那些實驗品在沒有施打麻醉的情況下被解剖，被鍊住的實驗品不停的痛苦掙扎，卻掙脫不了束縛，他們尖叫並且在痛苦中死去。Steve一點都不想成為那些實驗品，他不知道他會不會有另一次幸運的機會從實驗底下生還。

陷入回憶的Steve沒有注意到他正在不自主地發抖，但是Tony留意到Steve的變化，他把Steve抱在懷裡對著瑟瑟發抖的Steve真誠地說，「小傢伙別擔心，我不會讓別人把你從我身邊搶走的。」

Steve眨了眨眼，突然覺得Tony此時變得無比可靠，他似乎真的可以相信Tony所說的話，Steve舔了舔Tony的臉頰表示感謝。

「喔，小傢伙，我這可不是叫你幫我洗臉啊！」Tony被Steve的動作逗笑了，同時把Steve抱得更緊，沒有誰可以把Steve從他身邊帶走的，Steve是他的家人，沒有人可以再把他的家人帶離他身邊。

 

+++

Steve歡快地跑下樓時正好遇到Pepper和Tony吵架，這是十分稀鬆平常的事，幾乎每隔幾天都能見到他們吵架，Steve早已見怪不怪，他只奇怪他們兩個吵成這樣怎麼還不分手呢？Steve自認他無法理解這神奇的愛情問題。

「Tony你可不可以停止這樣做，我已經受夠了！」Pepper尖聲怒罵，Steve被這尖銳的聲音嚇得縮了縮脖子，他隔著玻璃門在車庫外觀望著，希望可以找個不被人注意的好時機溜進去。

「Pepper我說了我會去，就算這樣很蠢，但新武器的演示我一定會去，行了吧，不要再來煩我了！」Tony埋首在他的汽車引擎頭也不抬的說，他的語氣中帶著無奈和疲憊，他是真心愛Pepper的，但他完全不知道為何他們倆的關係會走到今天這種地步。

「我要回去公司了，今天不用等我回來，我會回自己的別墅。」Pepper像顆洩了氣的皮球一樣敗下陣來，若要Steve描述，那種語調是”我要去大醉一場，誰都別想阻止我。”的口吻。

趁著Pepper推開玻璃門出去，Steve就門縫溜進車間，他靠近Tony身邊，發現Tony其實什麼也沒做，他就只是把外殼拆開然後拿著鈑手對著它東戳西戳，並沒有在做任何改裝。

Tony的表情很茫然，好像不知道未來將會如何發展，Steve不曾見過這位自稱是未來學家的人有過這樣的表情，好像精疲力盡的表情，一場美好的戀愛關係不應該給人這種感覺，Steve用鼻頭蹭了蹭的手，希望引起Tony的注意。

 

「嘿，小傢伙，喔，是大傢伙了。」Tony感到手心有濕潤的東西蹭過才注意到Steve，他像以前一樣抬起手讓Steve鑽到他懷中，這才發現Steve早已不是那個他可以一隻手抓起來的大老鼠了，Steve已經到他小腿的高度了，坐在他懷裡感覺沉甸甸的，有點重，卻很溫暖。

Tony把頭靠在Steve身上，頰邊是Steve軟軟香香的毛，耳畔傳來Steve強而有力的心跳聲，這一切都讓Tony覺得很治癒，不管如何知道有個人永遠站在你這邊的感覺真好，而Steve好像知道他很難過似的，就只是安靜地讓他抱著。

「那麼，大傢伙想不想出去走走？」Tony抱夠了Steve得到足夠的溫暖之後說，Steve輕輕地應了一聲，那聲音不像平時那麼歡快，好似他不想打擾到Tony的悲傷。

+++

Tony帶Steve去了別墅旁的沙灘，時間鄰近黃昏，太陽在遙遠的地平線上載浮載沉，為沙灘染上紅霞，潮水帶來白色浪花，永不知倦的拍打著海岸。

Tony其實不常下來沙灘，除了沙灘派對的時候，但那時海灘上人聲鼎沸還充滿了比基尼辣妹，遠不像這時如此寂寥。Steve走在前面，他似乎對於柔軟的沙和海水感到很稀奇，這讓Tony想到雖然他住在海邊，但這次似乎是他第一次帶Steve來沙灘。

看著Steve追逐浪花的逗趣模樣，Tony不盡為Steve的無憂無慮的天真行徑笑了出來，他很羨慕Steve啊！

「Steve別把自己弄得太濕！」Tony在岸邊喊著，他倒是不太擔心Steve會淹死什麼的，畢竟黃金獵犬的最早可是捕魚犬。Steve倒是因為這句話而回到他身邊了，Steve其實也只有弄濕腳掌邊的毛，回去要幫Steve洗澡，Tony想到。

「大傢伙，願意聽我說些話嗎？我知道這些聽起來挺傻的，但可沒有別人聽我抱怨這些，Rhodes一定會說我想太多。」Tony拍拍Steve靠過來的頭，Steve溫順的在Tony身邊躺下準備聽Tony說話，Tony用手有一搭沒一搭的順著Steve柔軟的長金毛。

「我今天沒在無理取鬧。」Tony用這句當作開場白，隨即收到Steve一個”真的嗎？我不太相信你耶！”的眼神，Tony心想我信用有那麼差嗎？連我的狗都不相信我。

「嘿，你那是什麼眼神，我平常也沒有很無理取鬧好嗎？」Tony馬上抗議，但只換來Steve把頭歪的更斜同時皺起眉間，Tony欲哭無淚，為什麼Steve不站在他這邊啦？

「好啦，是有那麼一點。」Tony微弱地承認，他平時是有點太亂來了，「但不管怎麼我今天沒有，我鄭重聲明，我今天真的沒有無理取鬧。」隨後他又轉為嚴肅的語氣說，他今天和Pepper吵架的是可真的是情有可原，Steve也收起玩鬧的表情認真地望著Tony，他還是會想為Tony分擔些煩惱的。

「那件交易看起來一切正常，就是把武器試射後交給美軍，但我就是覺得不對勁，我不知道到底哪不對勁，但就是不對，有地方錯了但是我察覺不出來！你知道那種感覺嗎？就是那種明明事情進行的很順利，但就是有種不安的感覺。」Tony狂躁的抓了抓頭髮，他不喜歡這種感覺，所以他想拒絕這次出差但Pepper卻又讓他非去不可。

 

Steve了解Tony所說的感覺，就像那次火車上的任務一樣，任務明明很順利，和以往比起來可說是不費吹灰之力，但他還是有種惴惴不安的感覺，像是要應證他的預感似的，Bucky就掉下去了，而Steve沒有抓住他，他永遠不會忘記那種後悔的感受。

「你說，Pepper會因為這事真的生我氣嗎？她會原諒我嗎？」Tony問Steve，或許他心底早就有答案，但他需要別人來確認。

原來Tony認為平時Pepper發怒並不算真的生氣嗎？Steve為Pepper感到深深的悲哀，她怎麼會攤上一個這樣的老闆加男友的？他可要說句公平話，從以前的報導可見Tony對於閃光似的戀情，非常在行，但是對於經營長期關係，Tony在這方面的經驗可說是少之又少，Pepper或許是他近幾年來的唯一一位和他維持長期關係的人。

但是無奈Steve自己在這方面也無法給出什麼實用的建議，他唯一的戀情結局可真的不太怎樣，說實話，它其實也沒有真正意義上的開始過，Steve把頭埋到兩掌之間為自己的無疾而終的戀情感到悲哀。

「果然是這樣嗎？我對她的要求實在太多了。」Tony似乎把Steve這動作當作否定，其實他也覺得自己太過份了些，而且他無法解釋理由，直覺不對，這句話聽起來就無法搪塞任何人，Tony輕聲嘆了口氣，而且今天Pepper會那麼生氣也不止這個問題，他們之間的麻煩可不只這麼一點。

「我只是認為，愛一個人是愛她或他原本的樣子，而不是修飾過後給眾人觀賞的光鮮亮麗的面具，如果因為愛上一個人而不能做自己那還有什麼意義呢？」Tony繼續問到，Steve抬起頭來看著Tony，可以看出Tony對愛情還是帶有期望的。

只是這期望略不切實際，或許這句話在關係的初期還可以適用，但穩定的關係是需要漫長的經營，來自不同生長環境的兩個人想要在一起必然需要磨合，生活觀價值觀的不同讓人對於事物的看法決然不同，如果只是一方單純的遷就另一方的話，感情是不會長久的。

況且如果他真心愛上了某個人的話，難道他不會期望自己成為一個更好的人嗎？只要求對方付出真心來遷就自己，而自己卻不願貢獻的想法非常不可取。但這些都只是他的想法，他其實也沒有真正接觸過那些所謂”婚姻幸福”的人，沒有真實的參考，或許他的想法甚至更為天真。

 

Steve凝視著Tony，Tony失神的望著遠方的落日餘暉，他屈膝坐在沙灘上， Tony只穿著簡單的運動服，他最近沒有公開行程，所以臉上的鬍子拉碴，夕陽在他身後留下長長的剪影，落寞中帶了幾分哀愁。

此刻他並不是電視上那光鮮亮麗、風趣迷人的花花公子，也不是在車庫裡輕易搗鼓出曠世巨作的天才，他只是個為情所困的凡夫俗子罷了。

Steve知道Tony並不是一個脆弱的人，但此時的情景讓他很想保護Tony，有種酥麻的感覺從心中擴散開來，他很想去攻擊那些使Tony受傷的傢伙，他想要將Tony緊緊護在身後，讓他不再受到任何一絲傷害。

「我這是在說什麼呢？你是不會懂這些的。」Tony轉過頭來望著Steve，手頑皮地玩著Steve的嘴，把它揉成各種奇怪的樣子。Steve很想尖叫說”我懂”，但他最後只是像平常一樣鑽到Tony懷中，臉頰靠在Tony的頸窩裡，發出愛憐的嗚鳴。

「答應我Steve，你會用你的一生來陪伴我。」Tony緊緊抱住Steve說，或許他從這段關係中唯一得到的就是Steve，善解人意、乖巧可愛的Steve。

Steve輕吠了一聲，同意了Tony所說的，既然他已經無法再為他的國家效力，那他最起碼可以保護他愛的人，保護他，讓他遠離傷害；陪伴他，讓他不再孤獨；愛他，讓他的靈魂得到滋潤。

或許這就是他此生的意義，愛一個人並且被他所愛，至於是什麼形式的愛Steve並不在乎這個，他在乎的只有Tony。

+++

Steve用嘴扯著Tony的褲管，同時發出撒嬌似的哀鳴，不想讓Tony上飛機，而Tony和Pepper則是很疲憊的看著Steve，Rhodes本來就是黑的臉現在則是更黑了，他都已經等了六小時，而現在還在上演離情依依的戲碼。

從早上開始Steve就不停地偷Tony的東西想要阻止他上飛機，內容物從內衣褲洗漱用品再到手機錢包太陽眼睛無所不包，連Tony很好奇他到底是如何把那麼多東西都藏起來的，更重要的是Steve不知怎麼說服了Jarvis當他的共犯，造成他和Pepper兩人疲於在屋子裡尋寶，誰來告訴他Steve到底是如何把他的錢包塞到冰箱冷凍庫的？

Steve的行為嚴重影響了班機起飛的時間，加上他自己拖延的四小時，Tony相信Steve再鬧下去Rhodes就會想直接開槍射殺他了，不是他不想帶Steve去，Pepper說的對，他超需要Steve的，但是等Steve做好出國的檢疫程序他都已經回來了。

「Steve你聽我說……」Tony蹲下身想要跟Steve講道理，可是剛蹲下的那一刻Steve就撲到他懷裡拼命舔他的臉，同時繼續發出可憐兮兮的哀鳴，這些動作馬上戳中Tony的心，他不忍心拒絕這麼可愛的Steve啦。

Tony抬頭用狗狗眼望向Pepper和Rhodes，他真的很想帶Steve去啊！

「不行，Tony，Steve不能去，你也不希望Steve因為染上什麼當地的狗瘟而去世吧？別用那種看我，這事不能再拖，沒什麼大不了的，你一個星期就回來了，Steve可以忍受那些的，對不對？」Pepper最後問Steve，而Steve非常不給面子的發出壓低的長呼嚕，可以聽出他完全不同意Pepper的說法。

「這樣下去不是辦法，我看我們還是先回去，明天再飛吧。」Rhodes最終受不了道，這次Steve歡快的同意了，轉身拉著Tony走下階梯，沒料到的是Rhodes接過下屬遞來的麻醉槍飛速的往Steve開了一槍。

Steve警覺的想往旁邊跳，但是如果他閃了那彈藥就會擊中Tony的腳，在這極短的時間內Steve並沒有注意到那只是單純的麻醉藥而已，權衡之下Steve還是沒有避開子彈，而是自己去擋子彈，子彈的衝力讓他把Tony撞倒在地。

但中彈後Steve發現那只是麻醉劑也太遲了，他迅雷不及掩耳的速度跳上Rhodes的胸口，把他撲倒在地，Rhodes的下屬立刻舉起槍對著Steve，絲毫不畏懼直對著他的槍口，Steve對Rhodes露出森森的白牙，同時發出野獸般的低吼。

Steve的舉動嚇到了在場的所有人類，沒想到這隻看起來很軟很萌的大狗狗會有這麼兇悍的一面，Rhodes舉起手臂護住自己的脖子，深怕Steve咬下來他的小命就不保了，他現在只能祈禱麻醉藥趕快發揮作用，Steve冷眼看著Rhodes的動作，他知道這個人類是Tony的朋友，但凡是對Tony有任何疑似攻擊的行為他都不允許。

「Steve下來！」被Pepper攙扶起來的Tony緊張地大吼著，他非常清楚這次圍在Steve周圍的槍可不在只是麻醉槍而已，一不小心Steve真的就會跟他永別了。

Steve不再威脅Rhodes，轉過頭去看Tony，Tony沒事，這樣很好。

「Steve下來好嗎？」Tony放軟聲調靠近衝突點，同時示意周圍的士兵不要開槍。

Steve不再對Rhodes疵牙，但也沒有離開Rhodes的胸口，直到Tony走到他們身邊，揮手讓周圍的士兵退開，而士兵們收到Rhodes的眼色後也回到自己原本的崗位上，這時Steve才從Rhodes身上下來。

Steve走近Tony，溫順地把頭靠在Tony的懷中，最後扛不住昏昏欲睡的感覺在Tony懷裡昏睡過去，Tony著急的檢查Steve是否有受傷，但除了被擊中的地方有些瘀血外Steve並無大礙，Steve的昏睡純粹只是麻醉劑發揮作用了而已。

「你養的這是什麼狗啊！」躺在地上的Rhodes喘著大氣爬起來，他剛剛真的以為會被咬死，一般的黃金獵犬不應該是溫順到有些傻的嗎？

「Steve不是什麼狗，Steve只是我的Steve。」Tony說完孩子氣的對Rhodes吐舌，同時輕柔的順著Steve的長毛，他的Steve今天可是出盡風頭超級帥的啊！Tony在心裡微笑。

+++

Steve醒的時候在Pepper車上，從窗外的風景判斷，他們正要前往Pepper自己的別墅。Steve發出哼鳴，他並不想去Pepper的別墅，他想回他和Tony的家。

「Steve你醒啦，你今天的表現很差喔！」正在開車的Pepper聽到Steve的聲音說，Steve掙開安全帶溜到後座去，看著後窗發出哀鳴。

「別想啦，Tony已經搭飛機走了，接下來的一星期你要跟我住。」Pepper從後照鏡中瞄了一眼Steve，發現這傢伙再拿爪子抓玻璃。

「Oh，Steve你這樣會刮傷玻璃的，等等，這並不代表你可以去抓皮椅，咬也不行。」被Pepper制止後Steve隨即轉換目標，對皮椅進攻，最後在Pepper的尖聲喝令下可憐兮兮地在後座窩成一團。

「來吧，該下車了Steve。」Pepper把車停好後，繞到後座給Steve開門，但是Steve只是瞄了她一眼又窩回去繼續悶悶不樂，Pepper嘆了口氣將門開著，先將狗狗用品卸下車。

「你看，有好吃的罐頭耶，下車好不好？」處理完後Pepper帶了一個開好的狗罐頭回來，她拿著罐頭站在車外想引誘Steve下車，Steve聞到了香味，但完全不為所動，他每天都吃這種罐頭，早有抵抗力了。

「Steve，我說下車，你能不要這麼鬧疼嗎？」見到誘餌失效，Pepper頭痛的揉揉太陽穴，Steve就和Tony一樣固執。

「唉，既然如此，你還是睡車上好了，我幫你開個窗戶通氣。」

Pepper原本以為這樣就好了，讓Steve在車上睡一晚，他就會學乖，明天乖乖記來睡屋裡的，但沒想到，Steve開始學狼嚎了起來，Pepper無奈的去車上看Steve在嚎什麼，但每當她打開車門時，Steve就停止嚎叫，用可憐又無辜的眼神望著她。

正當Pepper準備好睡要時，門鈴響了，Pepper發出快崩潰的哀號，披上大衣出去開門，門外是兩位警察，而她家大門口則停了一輛還閃著燈的警車，Pepper在內心吶喊「我到底是招誰惹誰了？為什麼老天要這樣對我」。

兩位警官先對她出示了警徽後說「小姐，不好意思，您的鄰居舉報說您在虐待動物，可以讓我們進去查看一下嗎？」Pepper帶著瀕臨崩潰的神經帶著他們到車庫。

「牠是我朋友寄養在我這的，大概是因為不習慣離開主人，所以牠有點吵鬧。」Pepper打開車門讓兩位警官看在後座的Steve，Steve看到有陌生人後反而不吵了，好奇地聞著金髮警官伸過來的手，並且開心地讓這個藍眼睛的小夥子搔他的下巴。

「女士，您要知道把狗放在一個全新的環境中牠是會很不安的，更何況您還把牠鎖在車裡，此行為明確違反了動物保護的第……」另一位黑髮的警官則是長篇大論的指出Pepper的不是，讓Pepper感到更加的頭痛。

「牠不肯下車，我怎麼勸說利誘都沒有用。」Pepper回答說。

「那您最好請您的朋友趕快帶回他，要不然恐怕您要吃上罰單，而狗兒我們也會請動物保護組織的人帶走。」黑髮警官的話和他的瀏海一樣平直卻鋒利。

最後黑髮警官開給Pepper一張限期改善的單子，要Pepper讓Steve不要再嚎叫，並且拉走怠忽職守一直在玩狗的搭檔。

「好吧，你贏了，我載你回去！」她錯了，Steve比Tony更固執好幾百倍，Steve鬧到警察都來了，她無奈地開車載著Steve回去，Steve歡快地應了一聲，Pepper則是發出深深的嘆息。

+++

到達別墅門口時Steve沒等Pepper幫他開門，他自己頂開門把衝進家裡，並且讓Jarvis把Pepper鎖在外面。

「Jarvis開門，我是Pepper。」Pepper發現推不開強化玻璃門時奇怪的叫著Jarvis。

「身分確認，Miss. Potts，狀態：不允許進入。」Jarvis回應。

「怎麼回事？為什麼是不允許進入，今天早上還沒問題啊？」Pepper問。

「Steve先生的權限比您要高，您無法修改Steve先生的操作，但請不用擔心，Steve先生的各項生理活動都有專門的機器配合。」

「Steve的權限比我高？真是太好了，一條我買的狗都比我還重要，Tony實在是……」Pepper生氣的跺腳。

「太令我無語了。」最後深吸一口氣強迫自己冷靜下來，雖然無奈，但她也只能讓Steve自己一個待在宅子裡，就算Tony要找她質問，她也只能說這不是她的問題了。

 

Steve在玻璃門內看著Pepper氣憤地離去，直到看不見她的車後才慢慢的踱回他的盾牌狗窩，拉緊了從Tony床上拖來的棉被，自從Tony跟他說他的預感後Steve也覺得隱隱的不安，只可惜他沒辦法阻止這一切。

Part1 End


	2. Part2

「現在插播緊急新聞，電視台稍早收到匿名影帶，經證實後為著名軍火商在伊拉克遭到恐怖份子綁架的畫面……」Steve面前的電視很突兀的突然開啟，Steve聽到內容後停下閱讀，抬起頭卻看見他不想見到的畫面。

Steve沒有預料到他再一次見到Tony是在電視屏幕上，畫面中被恐怖份子挾持的Tony狀況十分不好，面上多了好幾道血痕，雙眼迷茫，似乎沒有明白目前的狀況，恐怖份子說著他不懂的語言威脅著，肆意的拉扯無法反抗的Tony。

震驚、傷心，以及氣憤一瞬間席捲他的神智，Steve從未如此後悔，他原本完全有能力阻止Tony發生意外，然而他卻沒有做到，那種明明可以改變但卻無能為力的感覺實在太糟糕，自責猶如滅世洪水將他淹沒。

「稍晚，我們將會有關於Stark工業CEO：Tony Stark被綁架的特別報導，請鎖定……」主播繼續說道，但Steve已經聽不下去，讓Jarvis把電視關掉。

Steve端坐在沙發上閉上眼深呼吸，強迫自己平靜下來，不去想那些恐怖份子可能對Tony所造成的傷害，而是去思考要如何將Tony拯救出來，他將情感與理智割離，把情感鎖在腦內深處，任憑它們如何哭喊嚎叫他都不予理會，理智則是占盡他腦中思維的一切資源，就如同往日的戰場上，他需要足夠冷靜才能分析他所能得到的一切訊息。

他也曾經覺得這樣的自己是冷血無情，但經過數場戰役的洗禮讓他真正理解到這才是最佳的行動模式，他不會被感情左右而影響行動，進而危及整個隊伍的性命，正如同他現在必須捨棄掉傷心，才能構思Tony的營救計畫。

『Jarvis追蹤Tony手機的訊號，並且查看他有無留下訊息，請分析影片的拍攝時間、地點，還有影片中的旗幟的意思。』Steve熟練地打開狗牌的介面輸入指令，他收到狗牌後不久就發現他可以藉此與Jarvis溝通。

 

「Sir的手機被遺棄在爆炸現場已被美軍送至基地，裡面並無特殊訊息，影片拍攝地點已經被炸毀，附近的攝影機捕捉到爆炸前晚有大量的人員離開該建築物，初步估計Sir已經被轉移至其他地址，影片中的旗幟為十戒幫，美軍方面稱其恐怖組織，網上並無其他可信的資訊，國防部可能會有更深入的資訊。」Jarvis將目前能查到的資料呈現在屏幕上，Steve面前的屏幕瞬間拓展成三個圍繞住他。

『Jarvis你能入侵國防部嗎？需要多久的時間？』Steve有些懷疑，電影裡好像都把入侵國防部的網路描寫成一件很難的事情，但是Jarvis存在本身就是個奇蹟。

「可以，需時兩小時，在這期間我建議您觀看剛才新聞中提到的特別節目。」

『放到電視上。』Steve寫到，他知道Jarvis不會做出沒有道理的建議，既然他希望Steve看這個明顯就是在消費Tony的節目，那麼背後肯定有什麼理由。

Steve面前的電視上出現了多個螢幕，畫面上工作人員還在忙碌，看起來像是導播室的畫面而不是給一般民眾的節目，而會議桌旁主持人則是和Obadiah Stane在討論些什麼，Steve皺起眉頭，為什麼Stane會在那？他是代表Stark企業去的嗎？難道不應該是Pepper或是公司發言人負責這些？

Steve讓Jarvis把Stane手機的錄音功能打開，而Stane與主持人討論的就是等會節目的流程，主持人會向來賓們問幾個問題，解釋Tony目前的情形，最後還會開放民眾Call in，乍聽之下是很正常的對話，但是主持人的一句「這樣您是否滿意？」讓Steve起了疑心：節目是套好招的，Steve氣憤地想到，至於誰是出資做這個節目的人簡直一目了然，Obadiah Stane他這麼做有何用意？他背後有人指使嗎？更多的問題浮現。

期間另外兩位來賓陸續到場，一個是Steve認識的Tony的死黨Rhodes，這位黑人空軍眉頭深鎖一臉疲憊的樣子，Tony在他的護送下被劫對他來說是一大打擊，更何況Tony還是他的朋友，就同為軍人這方面來說Steve對他的際遇感到同情，但是作為Tony的家屬來說，Steve只想對著Rhodes大吼，我早就跟你說過了！

還有一名來賓他並不認識，是個看似挺有錢的眼鏡男，但是那虛浮傢伙看起來就不是很有能力但是很會逢迎拍馬的樣子，Jarvis給他的資料顯示，這個馬屁精名為Justin Hammer是Hammer Advance的老闆，就資料上來看，他一直把Tony視為敵手，但是Steve從來沒聽過Tony提起過這樣一個人。

Steve新建了一個標示著「人物關係」的屏幕，上面只有兩張圖片，Tony的照片下方標著「失蹤」，與之平行的是十戒幫的旗幟，備註是綁架團夥以及恐怖份子，其他細節則還是可恨的「未知」。

Steve將三位來賓的照片添加上去，Stane旁邊標註鮮紅色的「威脅」，他覺得Stane絕對和Tony被綁架的事件有關係，但他不確定他在這其中的角色為何。Hammer的附註則是寫著競爭對手以及蠢蛋，Steve覺得目前看起來這傢伙沒有危脅性，只是想藉此機會來抹黑Tony。而Rhodes的標籤是執行者/受害人，他還不能確定Rhodes在此事件的角色，雖然目前他像是受害者多一些。

準備好後節目正式開始，簡單介紹目前的情況後主持人詢問Stane有沒有其他內幕消息，而Stane開始痛心疾首的說美軍不願意透漏消息給他，他也為Tony的情況感到著急，然後又開始訴說他與Tony多麼親近，Tony就失去雙親後都是他在養育，Tony就如同他的親生孩子一樣。Stane說到後來已經哽咽，而臉上的表情越發哀傷，讓人真的相信他是為了Tony而擔心。

Steve頓時覺得有點噁心，他已經明確知道Stane是在演戲，每次Stane對Tony所做的關心舉動都帶有強烈的目的性，雖然他覺得Stane很虛偽，但是Tony似乎很信任Stane，這也是Steve感到無可奈何的地方。

主持人拍拍Stane的肩讓他停下，Stane勉強扯出微笑接過主持人遞來的紙巾，鏡頭轉回主持人，他也接下去話題，詢問Rhodes目前美軍對此事的態度如何。Rhodes先是輕微的嘆了口氣才說道，大意是美軍會盡全力且盡快營救Tony，請社會大眾不用擔心，這簡直像是美軍官方的新聞發表會上的言論當然不能滿足記者及觀眾的胃口。

但主持人隨後轉而訪問Hammer有關Tony這次賣出的武器的問題，地對地大範圍攻擊導彈，在Hammer天花亂墜的講解時Rhodes驚訝地跳起來阻止，這項交易的內容是保密的，Hammer是怎麼拿到武器資料的？Hammer只是輕蔑的說他自然有他的渠道，而美軍為何要將內容保密也是個問題，節目現場頓時變的爭吵聲四起，與此同時Stane只是專注地在玩弄他的手機。

Rhodes頓時無語，今天他穿著制服代表著美軍，有些話他想辯解但根本無法說出口，他後悔今天來上這個節目，令他氣憤的是這居然還是他的上級指定要來參加的，Rhodes憤而離席，就算是命令也不能讓他說出傷害他摯友的話，看Rhodes那氣憤卻又無可奈何的表情，Steve幾乎可以確定這傢伙是被當槍耍了。

而Hammer繼續他的演講，甚至還拿出了照片想證明Tony倒賣軍火，全場譁然，主持人認真的詢問Hammer照片的真實性與來源，Hammer說不能出賣自己的線人，但是來源絕對可信。

Steve看到這明白了這節目的真實用意：給Tony潑髒水，使輿論往另一個方向頹傾，有人想要弄死Tony，不管他能否活著回來他都會受到眾人唾棄。Steve心裡感到很難受，他當然知道Tony沒有做倒賣軍火這件事，但是經Jarvis查證那照片沒有偽造的痕跡，那麼必然有人在做這些，而這個人很可能就是害Tony被綁架的幕後黑手，就算不是也樂於在背後再推一把。

Steve讓Jarvis關掉電視，順便讓片場停電叫停整個節目，然而已經播出的部分卻是無法追回的了，這節目對Tony之後的影響會有多大目前不得而知，Steve深呼吸把心中憤怒的感覺趕到柵欄的另一邊，他現在不能被影響，他必須專心地想辦法把Tony找回來，Steve難過地把頭埋進手臂裡，盡管或許只有他一個希望Tony回來。

+++

Tony醒的時候是在一個民居，他眨了眨眼睛，屋頂只有一個簡略的吊燈，正時閃時滅的發出微弱的光亮，屋裡的東西不多只有些簡單的醫療儀器，但看起來是臨時搬來的，他旁邊有個穿白大褂的傢伙正坐在地上打瞌睡，他沒有戴頭巾也沒有留大鬍子，看起來並不像是當地人。

他還記得他被恐怖份子挾持和刑求，似乎還拍了個威脅影片，然後他覺得胸口很痛、呼吸困難隨後眼前一黑，就什麼都不記得了，但看情形應該是那群恐怖分子找了個醫生來幫他做手術，Tony想坐起來，但他覺得全身都在痛，每次呼吸都像火燒過一樣疼，手上插著輸液管，他的胸口好像卡了什麼東西，他伸手想去拔卻被阻止。

「如果我是你我就不會動它。」那個醫生樣的傢伙半睜眼說，他見Tony醒了便伸了個懶腰走過來檢查，他伸手想觸摸Tony的臉，Tony驚恐地往後縮卻扯到他胸口上連的電線，另一端連著一個汽車電池。

「我是Yinsen，曾經跟著無國界醫生的醫療團隊來阿富汗支援，但是他們撤走時我決定留下來，別擔心，我只是做個檢查。」Yinsen邊拿手電筒照著Tony的瞳孔檢查神經反射邊說，Tony狐疑的看著他，而Yinsen則是自顧自地說下去。

「這絕對是個錯誤的決定，不過如果不這樣做的話你也沒辦法活著在這裡瞪我了，Tony Stark。」Yinsen扯出個微笑說轉過頭去盯著他身上連著的監控屏幕，Yinsen說出他的名字後Tony驚訝得睜大眼睛。

「我當然知道你是Tony Stark，Stark工業CEO，軍火商，叛國者和間諜，當然，最後那個我不信，要不然你也不會這麼可憐兮兮的。」Yinsen隨手塞給Tony幾張髒兮兮看起像廢紙的東西，那是一份英文報紙，頭版標題寫著「Tony Stark 軍火商或是叛國者？」

Tony坐起身連忙抓起報紙查看，Tony覺得醒來之後一直處於驚訝狀態的自己很傻，但是叛國者到底是怎麼回事？頭版配圖就是印有Stark工業的炸彈對準美軍的方向，而內文則是關於他做兩邊交易，左手賣武器給美軍，右手賣給恐怖份子，文末還提到了像是他這種人到底值不值得美國政府出錢營救？

後面的報導則是Stark工業的股票重挫，瀕臨破產下市邊緣，還有代理董事長Stane和Pepper被Stark工業外聚集的抗議者攻擊的消息，短短幾天他從人人稱羨的天之嬌子變成萬人唾棄的叛國賊落水狗，Tony放下報紙呆坐著，他不知道為什麼他的世界突然天翻地覆了，他到底做錯了什麼？這就是他的糟糕預感嗎？這就是為何Steve想要阻止他來的原因嗎？到底問題出在哪？是誰在背後害他？

「那是一個星期前的報紙，雖然我不知道你惹到誰了，但是不管你能不能活著回美國都會很慘。」Yinsen看到Tony突然飆高的血壓和心跳速率有些後悔把報紙太早給他，他拍拍Tony的肩膀要他冷靜下來，另一隻手默默把報紙抽走。

「你可以……救我出去嗎？」Tony突然抓住Yinsen的袖子用認真誠摯的眼神盯著他，剛從麻醉藥效醒來的他聲音有些嘶啞。

「怎麼可能，我是被抓來救你的，我連我自己能不能活著走出這個大門都不知……」Tony的舉動嚇了Yinsen一跳，隨後Yinsen笑出聲，但他的話還沒說完，門就被粗暴地打開，架著衝鋒槍的正牌恐怖份子就走進來，那個傢伙掃了Tony一眼，轉身用普什圖語叫後面的小弟進來監視Tony，他自己則是抓著臉色蒼白的Yinsen走了。

Tony提心吊膽著害怕一聲槍響後他目前唯一的盟友就沒有了，是不是他說的話害Yinsen被帶走的？Tony瞄了一眼盯哨他的人，對方拿槍指著要他躺下，Tony不得不乖乖聽話。

所幸Tony擔心的事情沒有發生，Yinsen很快地走進來，正在他要松一口氣的時候，變故發生，Yinsen身後跟著十幾個全副武裝的傢伙，而走在最後的則是一個看上去像是首領的光頭傢伙，剛才帶Yinsen走的紅格子頭巾則是站在光頭的右邊，露出像是剛被包紮過的手臂，Tony猜想紅格子頭巾應該是首領的親信。

光頭首領命令下屬拿槍指著Yinsen，Yinsen緊張地到抽口氣，但還是盡量平靜的說『他的情況不穩定，他需要醫生。』Yinsen舉起雙手用普什圖語說，首領皺了下眉似乎是在懷疑Yinsen話中的可信度，Tony雖然沒聽懂Yinsen的話，但他可清楚一把槍指著別人額頭的意思，他立刻裝出疼痛的樣子卷起身子手摀著胸口表情痛苦。

那首領說了什麼，拿著槍的那個走到Yinsen身後推著他往Tony這邊走，Yinsen靠過來檢查Tony的情況同時在他耳邊小聲地用英語說「他們要換地方，剛才帶走我的傢伙說他是美軍的內應，過會等他的指示。」

隨後Tony和Yinsen都被蒙上眼，用粗繩束縛住雙手，同時套上當地婦女的黑紗衣帽被送上車，那是輛運輸的小卡車，Tony可以感覺到車輪輾過小石的震動，還有搖晃時緊貼到他身上的冰冷槍管。

Tony突然慶幸黑紗包的嚴實，連他的手都一併遮住了，他上車後就摸到鐵製的座椅有些鬆動，他正在想辦法從上面拆下一根鐵管子來用，他已經弄鬆了鐵管的一邊，並且用它磨斷了綁手的繩子，現在只剩下另一邊。

車開得很慢，聽外邊的聲音似乎是在市區行進，突然車子停了下來，外面傳來熟悉的英文，是美軍的檢查哨，Tony手上加快動作，同時內心激動著但不敢表現出來，生怕一個動靜就被旁邊的傢伙給崩了。

司機正和檢查人員談話，車外的美軍似乎執意要上車檢查，Tony默默準備著，等待開門的時間要往車外跑，終於司機拗不過檢查人員，下來把車廂門打開，打開前還敲了兩下車門，Tony這才想起來這個司機的聲音似乎就是剛才的紅格子頭巾。

這時Tony終於把椅子上的鐵棍拆了下來，在開門的那一霎那Tony用力揮出鐵棍敲昏他旁邊的挾持者，同時扯下頭紗和蒙眼布，來檢查的美軍驚訝的發現他們的任務目標就在車上，前面幾個拿槍對準剩下的恐怖份子，後面的則是趕忙連絡著。

Tony鬆了口氣，沒想到事情這麼容易就解決了，他跑去把Yinsen的束縛也解開同時拉著Yinsen下車，有兩名美軍護送著他們，Tony張望了下，他的所在位置  
似乎是個小村莊，而美軍的檢察哨人也非常少，只有不到十個人。

這回輪到Tony拍拍Yinsen肩想耍耍嘴皮子，但沒等Tony開口他身邊的美軍就突然倒了下去，滾燙鮮紅的血灑了Tony滿身，Yinsen那邊的也是，而Yinsen的反應更快些拉著Tony的手往前狂奔。

Tony回頭望了一眼，原來是首領坐的前車發現不對勁，押送人質的車一直沒跟上連忙掉頭卻發現他們準備跑了，前車的人連忙祭出武器與檢查哨美軍展開槍戰。

懸殊的人力注定了美軍的失敗，Tony他們沒跑多遠就被追了回來，兩人被壓制首領前跪下，而首領自己則是抓住了紅格子頭巾，那人掙扎著想要離開，Tony瞪著首領不發一語。

隨後首領命人斃了紅格子頭巾，當腦漿噴到兩人身上時Tony可以感覺到Yinsen也在顫抖，但Tony一點也不想嘲笑他，畢竟他自己嚇到快要腿軟了。

那個首領說了幾句話要Yinsen翻譯，「他說……我們……再跑，就是一樣的下場。」Yinsen抖著把他說完。他們互相看了一眼，被其他下屬給抓上車離開，那些恐怖份子還嘻笑著踹了美軍的屍體。

Tony木然地看著眼前的景象，內心暗自決定一定要逃出去。

+++

Jarvis通知他行動失敗時Steve的第一反應是不可能，他安排好了綁架集團中的內應，鎖定了他們的路線，也確定了美軍的哨站所設的位置以及人數，連後續返程的路線以及人員他也都安排妥當，到底是哪個環節出了問題？

但他知道Jarvis不會說謊，他讓Jarvis駭入軍方負責這次搜救行動的指揮中心，幾乎是理所當然的看到一堆人在互相指責，而沒有人願意承擔這次的失誤。

然而在吵成一片的現場中Steve注意到有人悄悄離開，那個肩上有一顆星的傢伙沒有注意到一路上攝像頭都隨著他的方向轉動，他最後到了間無人的房間，因為那房間沒有可用的攝像頭，Steve理所當然地讓Jarvis黑進了他的電話，稍後他認為這是一個明智之舉。

准將掏出加密過的電話，他深呼吸想讓自己冷靜下來，他實在不想打這通電話，他不想參與這些事，但他卻必須這麼做，要是你不想這麼做的話你當初就不應該收下那些錢，更不應該在那東西上簽下自己的大名，准將心中的聲音說到，然而這一切都太遲了，錢早就匯進他的瑞士戶頭，而那華麗的簽名上的墨跡也遭已乾涸。

「我已經做了我該做的，換你了。」准將撥通對電話，當對方一接通他劈頭就說，好像這樣就可以佔上風似的。

「別緊張，准將先生，據我所知軍方還沒收回Tony的屍體呢，你的任務還沒完成。」Stane的聲音從電話另一端傳來，Steve聽到時內心有一絲驚訝，但卻不意外，他覺得果然如此，還有誰可以做這些事又神不知鬼不覺呢？那些不正常的交易紀錄，那個顯明是偽造的Tony簽名，一切都可以解釋得通了，但問題是他為何要這麼做呢？Tony對Stane哪裡不好了？Tony幾乎把他當作父親來景仰了，Stane又為何在Tony身後捅他這麼多刀。

「這和我們說好的不一樣，我已經事先安排切斷那個哨站的後援，但是我哪能控制那群恐怖份子要不要殺那傢伙呢？你不能因為這樣就說我沒完成！把我們的交易紀錄給我！」准將緊張的一直擦汗，他壓低聲音朝電話吼著，Stane不能這樣做，這會毀了他的。

「恐怕沒辦法，我怎麼知道你不會用這東西反咬我一口呢？放心，如果你把我桶給媒體，我們會一起下地獄的，喔，不，叛國者先生，你會比我下更深的地獄。」Stane輕聲說道，語氣輕挑而散漫，似乎一點都不在乎准將的死活，他連他教子都可以這樣玩弄，他還能指望什麼？Steve心想。

「惡魔！你這個混帳！你會不得好死！」准將生氣的怒罵，但卻是向打到綿滑上的拳頭一樣輕軟無力。

「儘管說吧，但是別忘記，我才是握有籌碼的人。」Stane聽到罵聲反倒是開心的笑了，隨後就掛電話，不理另一邊焦急的准將。他是扳不倒的，就算真的出事了，他也早就在某個私人小島上摟著比基尼辣妹曬太陽了。

Steve簡直不敢相信自己聽到了什麼，為什麼他醒來後世界變成了這個樣子，沒有人可以相信，並非他患上了被害妄想症，只是現實就是如此，要救Tony這檔事似乎只能靠他自己。Steve嘆了口氣，或許黑水反倒是個比較好的選擇。

+++

Tony和Yinsen繼續被蒙上眼帶往下一個據點，綁匪們沒有再綁住他們的手腳，因為那群恐怖份子知道他們不敢再逃走，的確在他們到達基地後也沒有再出什麼事，光頭首領認為這是因為Tony被他的行為所震懾。

而Tony也裝作唯唯諾諾的樣子答應了會幫他們製造武器，整個過程Tony乖巧地像隻小貓一樣，熟悉他的人必然知道這其中有鬼，但除了過程中Yinsen不自然的皺眉，沒有別人覺得不對。

Yinsen被留下來當助手和翻譯，反正他也沒覺得恐怖份子會放他回去，選擇來阿富汗時他就已經將生死置之度外。

沒有希望的日子很難熬，縱使Tony已經在造逃走用的武器，但是恐怖份子不時的打罵催促給了他很大的心理壓力，他並不想死在這個地方，不想帶著叛國的名義死去，他還想回到美國洗刷自已的污名，他還想再見到Steve和Pepper，他還想把他的寶貝Steve抱在懷裡感受他的溫暖，Tony每天都懷著這些想法入睡，這是他在這個不見天日的絕望之地的唯一慰藉。

最先發現事情有轉機的是Yinsen，再被抓到這個基地的一個多月後，他在補給品上發現了小紙條，上面用英文寫著「繼續加油，我們正在設法救你，請堅持下去，SR。」這個神奇的小東西被做成貼紙黏在送進來的豆子罐頭上，若沒有留心很容易就錯過了，一開始兩人以為這是有人在惡作劇，但之後送進來的罐頭貼紙都被改動，有些是鼓勵的話語，有些是更有用的東西，例如基地的地圖，甚至是恐怖份子的輪班表及巡邏位置。

Tony不認識屬名的這個SR，他猜想或許是美軍裡面的某種職稱或是代號，但他一直小心的收藏著這些紙條，在被綁架近兩個月的時候他測試了上面的一些訊息，而那些訊息也得到證實。

這讓Tony非常興奮，有了這些訊息他們成功出逃的可能性大大提高，同時他也更拼命地製造裝甲，就算有了別人的幫助他也不能鬆懈，他和Yinsen的生命掌握在他手裡，他不會放棄任何一絲提高生存率的機會。

這位SR同時提到他會派外援，所以要Tony稍安勿躁， 不要驚動恐怖份子，Tony不情不願的同意了，但絕大多數的原因是因為他還沒把裝甲造出來。

最後一次的紙條只有一個日期，上面寫著SR安排的外援來到的日子，Tony記下日期銷毀了紙條，並且努力在那之前完成工作，他注意到最近恐怖份子也很緊張，Yinsen偷聽門口警衛的對話似乎是美軍已經查到附近的村落了，估計不久就會查到這裡。

Tony略覺得有些奇怪，美軍為何要洩漏他們已經在附近的事實，畢竟這次營救行動最重要的就是保密，如果恐怖份子知道了Tony又會再被移送，行動就會失敗，不知道是哪個蠢貨壞了事，還是這次的營救根本不是美軍的主意，Tony猜想著，同時祈禱他不會在約定日之前被轉移。

+++

「說真的就沒有人覺得這次的任務怪到家了嗎？委託人匿名也就算了，任務目標居然是要救那個叛國者，哪個有錢的闊佬這麼無聊啊？」身後背著兩把武器刀的傭兵對著旁邊的同僚碎碎念，絲毫不顧他同事一臉不耐煩的表情，那張嘴從上車後就沒停過，而有人已經不爽很久了。

「閉嘴，否則我就把你的舌頭砍下來再讓你吃下去。」坐在碎嘴傭兵對面的男人，最終受不了的抓起碎嘴傭兵的領子把他提起來，從指骨伸出刀刃對著他。

「喔喔，冷靜，大個子，把你的爪子收好，你這動不動亮凶器的個性應該改一改……」碎嘴傭兵還是一副不怕死的樣子，繼續逗弄著。

「Wade住口，這事你管不著。Logan放下他，坐回你的位置上去。」他們的隊長看不下去喝斥兩人，兩人不情願地坐下等待行動。

在到達恐怖份子的基地附近，檢查的人員要求查看傭兵們所在的車廂，當車後的布簾被拉起來的同時，同時揭開大鬧的序幕，這支特殊的傭兵小隊開始血洗這個恐怖份子基地。

+++

到達約定日期的時候，Tony早已將裝甲穿上等待著，他事先燒掉了裝甲的設計圖，在完成程序後也把電腦毀了，同時他也給Yinsen弄了個盾牌保護他，並且交代Yinsen一定要躲在他的後面，千萬別傻傻地往前衝，Yinsen表示他的熱血早已在決定留在阿富汗時就消耗完了，不用擔心這個問題，Tony一邊在和Yinsen笑鬧著舒緩緊張的氣氛，同時有些奇怪既然SR可以安排到如此細緻的地步為何沒有給他一個行動開始的訊號。

然後行動開始代號就自己出現了，站在門口的守衛拉開大門，他們聽到消息外面有人打進來了，上頭要將Tony轉移位置，在那個可憐的小兵打開門的瞬間被緊張的Tony用大砲給射中，在門口的另外一個小兵看到同伴倒下了不僅沒上前關心反而是丟下槍跑了。

兩人有些莫名其妙的看著敞開的大門和通暢的道路覺得這也順利得太詭異了，Tony上前把小兵丟下的槍交給Yinsen，自己當作前鋒在前面開路，之後的行動順利到有點詭異。

整個基地的人像是亂了陣腳，不停地有人在狂奔，有少數人發現Tony逃了出來想要阻止，也被他打趴了，當他們看到外面恐怖份子死傷慘重的情況他們也被嚇到了，正如他所猜想的，前來營救的是私人的傭兵團隊，並不是美軍的正規部隊。

儘管Tony並不全然信任這支傭兵隊伍，但是還是跟著他們一起離開，在回美國的飛機上他詢問了他們的雇主是誰，除了一路上都在碎碎念的雙刀流外沒有人願意理他，然而這個碎嘴傭兵也不知道他們這次的雇主是誰，只知道對方聯絡只靠電話和網路，自稱SR，並且從來不現身，連電話裡的聲音都是跟”對方忙線中”的女性電子音一模一樣。

碎嘴傭兵把這個SR越說越神奇，諸如他們傭兵團以前的秘密任務都知道啦，或是給錢給得很爽快啦，總之實用的信息並不多，而Tony想破頭也沒概念這個有錢又好心的薩瑪利亞人是誰。

隨著傭兵越說越不靠譜的說話聲中飛機逐漸降落在美國本土，Tony向窗外看著，他就快要到家了，不管這位神秘的SR真實身分如何，他都很感謝他。

+++

Steve焦慮的在門口團團轉，Tony坐的直升機就快到了，他就快可以見到Tony了，這點讓他很緊張，他很想念Tony，他都快三個月沒有見到他真人了，雖然還是有監視錄像可以聊以慰藉，但那是不夠的，

發現自己在門口打轉的Steve命令自己冷靜一些，他回到沙發上躺下，不一會又抬頭看看時鐘，怎麼還沒到啊！不會Tony又出了什麼事吧？Steve無意識地用爪子扒著沙發抱枕，當他發現自己的動作後又嫌棄地把抱枕拍開，Steve抬起頭對著客廳的攝像頭眨巴著眼睛。

「Sir已經搭上直升機在回來的路上，預計再過五分鐘就會到達，請不用擔心。」Jarvis從善如流地答到。Steve跳下沙發到門口張望著，他覺得這五分鐘是最難熬的五分鐘了。

+++  
當直升機降落在自家門口時，Tony覺得自己的眼睛有些濕潤，雖然知道裡面大概沒有人在，但看到熟悉的事物終於讓他有種回家了的感覺，飛機還沒停妥後他就跳下，螺旋槳的噪音掩蓋了Yinsen的勸阻聲，Tony快步朝自家走去。

當大門打開後，他猝不及防的被衝上來迎接的Steve給撲倒在地，Steve難得激動的一直舔他的臉，好像要藉由這個動作來確認他的存在似的。

「喔，親愛的，甜心，別舔了，我從沒見你這麼熱情過！」Tony伸手摸了摸Steve的頭，Steve緩下動作用水汪汪的眼睛盯著他，同時發出嗚嗚的哀鳴，彷彿在說『你不見那麼久才回來，就不能讓我舔一下嗎？』Tony被Steve惹人憐愛的小眼神看的心虛，他真的消失很久了，不能怪Steve會想念他。

「好吧，過來，Steve，我的寶貝。」Tony坐起身攬過Steve的頭，在他的額頭上留下一個響亮的親吻，Steve乖乖接受結束後用他濕潤的鼻頭頂了頂Tony的鼻子表示親暱。

「所以這就是Steve？聽你的描述我一直以為他是人。」Yinsen在門口觀望著，似乎覺得打斷他們的感人見面有些不道德，傭兵們則是按照Tony的指令把盔甲送到地下室去，隨後快速走人，他們可不習慣這種地方。

「Steve是我的寶貝，他是不是人一點都不重要。」Tony站起來走向沙發，並招呼著Yinsen也過來坐下，Steve則是在Tony坐定後跳到他腿上窩著。

「接下來你有什麼計畫？」Tony問Yinsen，同時接過不知何時溜上來的Dummy遞過來的漢堡，並且拍拍它的爪子。

「我要去紐約，也許回急診繼續當我的醫生吧，但……嚴格說起來我算是偷渡回來的？我所有的證件護照之類的都還在阿富汗，雖然可能都灰飛湮滅了。」Yinsen表情略妙的拿起Dummy舉的托盤上的另一份漢堡套餐，Dummy的爪子開合了兩下，像是在討獎勵，Yinsen模仿Tony在它的頭上輕拍，Dummy開心地轉圈滾走了，Yinsen頓時覺得Tony的家高科技到有些莫名其妙。

「Mr. Ho 您已經於昨日清晨從阿富汗返抵美國，您的護照及相關證件已經從阿富汗送回，並放置於客房的床頭櫃上請您查收，另外提醒您，明天飛往紐約的班機已經預訂好頭等艙的位置，我聯絡了布魯克林醫院中心的急診科，他們歡迎您在後天下午去面試。」Jarvis在Yinsen之後說到。

「嗯……這樣就好了，謝謝。」Yinsen驚訝得睜大眼睛，有些不知所措的向Jarvis道謝，隨後回頭對Tony說「你的管家實在太讚了，你有沒有計畫出手機版？」。

「Jarvis是我一個人的，不過如果你留下來我會勉為其難的弄一個給你。」Tony向Yinsen吐舌，同時把吃了剩一口的漢堡湊到Steve面前問他要不要吃，Steve用鼻子推了推示意Tony可以把它吃完。

「你知道的，如果我是那種會為這種事留下來的人，你就不會在阿富汗遇到我了，我可不習慣太清閒的生活。」Yinsen吸了一口可樂說。

「你拒絕得那麼快好傷我的心。」Tony用哀傷的語氣說到，他是真的不知道現在還有誰可以信任，回到美國不一定比阿富汗安全，在阿富汗他最起碼知道敵人是誰，而現在他一點都不知道到底是誰在他背後捅他一刀。

修整完畢的Tony讓Jarvis召開記者會，但他沒有事先通知Pepper或是Stane，他想要看看他們對他活著回來的反應如何，走上臨時的演講台前他有些緊張，他的手有些微不自然的抖動，台下的記者虎視眈眈的眼神或許是一部份的原因，但Tony其實早就習慣了站在鎂光燈下，其實Tony自己清楚他的緊張是源自他不知道周圍有沒有要傷害他的人。

總不會為了被綁架這點小事他就患上被害妄想症了吧？Tony在心中自嘲，他緊握雙手想將顫抖去除，這時他感到有個溫熱的東西在磨蹭他的褲管，是Steve在安撫他，Tony看向Steve溫和的黑色眼睛，他好像在說「去吧，我在這裡，我會保護你的。」

Tony頓時感到一陣暖流從心中流過，就算沒有人可以信任，他還有Steve，他還有Jarvis，他們是絕對不會背叛他的，Tony摸了摸Steve的頭，走上台去面對那些張牙五爪的記者們。

記者會結束後他直接回到辦公室，果然Pepper已經等在那裡了，Tony一打開玻璃門，Pepper就激動的撲上來抱住Tony，紅潤嘴唇迎上來，似乎是想來個久別重逢的吻，Tony被抱住的同時全身僵硬並且小心的閃過Pepper的吻，讓她落在他的臉頰上，他知道這可能是Pepper見到他活著回來太感動，但他無法克制自己的反應，在他確認Pepper不是敵人之前他大概都無法與她有任何親密接觸。

好在Pepper沒有注意到這點，在短暫的感性之後她的理智回籠，開始詰問Tony為何要將Stark工業最賺錢的部門關掉，說些”雖然現在的處境很艱難，但是我們要一起撐下去”之類的洗腦廢話。

Steve不知道詳細，因為他很沒義氣的溜到走廊上了，反正玻璃門方便他觀察他們的一舉一動，而他也知道Pepper並沒有參與這次綁架，他希望Tony快點發現他開溜了，然後就以來找他的名義出來，這樣他們就可以回去了。

走廊上的沙發坐了一個金髮的西裝男，應該是來找Pepper或是Tony來談生意的，個子不高，看起來挺溫和的樣子，Steve覺得他更像中學校長而不是商人，Steve注意到他的訪客證上面寫著Coulson。

這位Coulson正在以好奇的眼光盯的他看，Steve也在觀察他，中年的白人男性，看他的坐姿應該有從軍經驗，他是政府官員？又為何在這個時間點出現？這個Coulson有些可疑。

+++

Coulson是被派來調查Tony的，神盾方面目前相信Tony並沒有盜賣軍火，但是他回來的方式太過離奇，綁架他的那個恐怖分子基地被血洗無人生還，而被綁架的Tony卻突然出現回到美國，很難讓人不好奇到底發生了什麼事。

Coulson原先準備和Tony的秘書接洽，但看辦公室裡吵的不可開交的樣子一時半刻不可能，他知道面前這隻黃金獵犬是Tony養的，名叫Steve幾乎和Tony形影不離，曾有紀錄他攻擊過空軍軍官，但是Coulson很難相信眼前這隻溫順的大狗和影像裡凶狠的獵犬是同一隻。

Coulson注意到了Steve正好奇地望著他，Coulson突然想起他的公事包裡還有甜甜圈，他打開公事包的同時Steve的眼神變的銳利，並且坐起身子動作戒備起來，Coulson看到那隻凶狠獵犬的影子，直到他拿出甜甜圈Steve才鬆了一口氣似的趴回去，雖然半睜著眼但是眼神依然緊盯著Coulson的一舉一動。

Coulson覺得Steve真是有趣極了，他在沒有受過系統訓練的情況下也幾乎可以媲美軍犬的警戒心和忠誠實在少見，Coulson拿出一個甜甜圈，招手示意Steve過來。

Steve狐疑地掃了他一眼，Coulson好脾氣的笑笑，將甜甜圈掰下一半自己吃下去，以示他沒有在甜甜圈中動手腳，Steve回頭看了一眼辦公室內還在吵的兩人，又看了一臉討好的Coulson，決定還是繼續趴在辦公室門口，如果Coulson是誘餌就麻煩了，他才不會為了一個甜甜圈離開Tony呢。

看Steve一副不願搭理他的樣子Coulson並沒有感到灰心，反倒是覺得Steve更奇妙了，一般的狗可不會拒絕送到眼前的食物，據他所知Tony也沒請訓練師，他自己也不像是會訓狗的人，那麼為何Steve的行為如此人性化。

氣氛就這樣僵持著，Steve遠遠的就聞到那個傢伙令人噁心的氣味，他迅速站起前半身壓低就準備攻擊的位置，Coulson一時沒懂為何剛才還好好的Steve突然生氣了，直到另一個氣急敗壞的腳步聲出現他才明白，Obadiah Stane，Tony的教父，也是目前Stark工業最大的股東，這次的Stark股票重挫他靠賣空可賺了不少。

他出現在這做什麼呢？他大可消失到某個太平洋小島上去享受人生，沒必要繼續淌這場混水，還是他有些見不得人的事需要Tony？各種臆測在Coulson腦中閃過，但他最後決定靜觀其變，畢竟逮捕某人這種事並不是他今天的目的。

Tony實在疲於應付Pepper的疲勞轟炸，他只想離開，Tony推門出去時，Stane正從走廊走過來，他正想開口打招呼就被Stane搶白。

「Tony，這件事你再想想，Stark工業畢竟還是靠武器起家的，雖然盜賣軍火這件事實在不光彩，但是也不能把它關掉啊，媒體那邊我可以處理，我再安排個記者會吧！」Stane一副好叔叔的模樣，語氣誠懇地對Tony說。

Tony頓時氣結，Stane字裡行間都指明了他盜賣軍火，但他真的沒有這樣做，Stane看到Tony不發一語，以為他要答應，便走過去想拍拍Tony的肩膀，這時的Steve卻突然發難，他跳起來咬住Stane要碰Tony的手不放。

Stane痛的大叫，連忙揮手想把Steve從手上甩下去，但是Steve死死咬住絲毫沒有放開的意思，在場另外三個人類都被突如其來的一幕嚇傻了，沒人有任何反應，Stane痛極把Steve往牆上摔，但在被摔上牆之前Steve終於放開Stane的手。

代價是Stane的兩隻手指，Steve咬斷了Stane的右手中指和無名指，之後他馬上像是吃到髒東西一樣把它們吐出來，他原本沒打算咬斷的，但想到Stane對Tony做的事又覺得這些根本不夠。

Coulson是第一個回過神的人，他趕緊撿起斷掉的手指，雖然看這血肉模糊的樣子大概接不回去，扯下Stane的領帶幫他的手止血，搖醒恍神的Pepper讓她去叫車送Stane去醫院，命令Tony顧好Steve，Coulson就拉著另外兩人走了。

Tony則是有些不知所措的看著Steve，Steve用天真無邪的眼神看著他，好像剛剛把人手指咬斷的不是他一樣，但是Steve嘴邊還在滴血的毛否認了這一點，Tony從沒懷疑過Steve對他的愛，但是這次Steve實在做的太過份了！

+++

Tony一回到家中就把Steve關禁閉到Tony自己的房間，Steve進到房間的第一反應當然是扒門，希望可以引起Tony的同情心，可惜Jarvis告訴他Tony已經進入地下室了，Steve覺得很沮喪和無奈，在他努力三個月救回Tony的獎賞居然是關禁閉？但是Steve又無可奈何，只希望Tony有看那些他和Jarvis收集的資料，不要讓他們的心血都白費了。

接下來Steve前往浴室，他需要洗個澡，滿嘴的血味道噁心死了，而且他覺得牙上好像卡了什麼東西。

在Jarvis的機械手幫忙下，Steve終於把東西弄出來，那是一枚戒指，看起來挺古樸的樣式，戒面的部分刻了有些抽象的風的圖騰，他在調查綁架Tony的十戒幫時有看過類似的戒指，那個恐怖份子首領有一個刻著火的戒指，他也叫傭兵們一併帶回來了。

就這枚戒指來看，Stane應該也是十戒幫的人，但Tony的事怎麼說？Stane藉由恐怖份子的手來殺Tony？可是一開始恐怖分子是想要對Stane要求贖金，那就是那段影片的對話，難道說他們起內鬨了？很有可能，但是Steve更傾向於他們不認得彼此，或著說恐怖份子那邊不認得Stane是他們一夥的。

奇怪的分支結構，平行的階層是不認得彼此的，但為何這兩個分支同時盯上Tony了，上面應該還有在下指導棋，這讓Steve也懷疑是不還有其他的幫眾，如果是用戒指來代表的話應該有八組團伙，想到這個數字Steve就頭疼，如果每個都是像恐怖份子的那個有一整個基地的人員就不好辦了，但是像是Stane這種只有一人但是卻狡詐的傢伙也不好對付，但可想而知不論是哪種敵人，Tony的未來可不會太平順。

+++

Tony思考著為何Steve要咬Stane，他不認為Steve是未經開化或是非文明的野獸，他所知道的Steve是溫和而且善良的，早上還在親吻他臉頰的小寶貝怎麼會搖身一變成為咬斷人手指的惡魔呢？

是什麼原因驅使他這麼做？Tony讓Jarvis查清原因，Jarvis立即將過去三個月來他和Steve一起收集的資料呈現在Tony面前，從與電視台節目的計畫流程與資金流向，到准將與Stane的交易及對話紀錄，甚至到Stark辦公室內攝影機拍下的Stane偽造Tony簽名的紀錄，無數的訊息恍如潮水一般朝Tony撲面而來。

Tony不相信這些是真的。

他不想相信Stane是這樣的人，他不願相信Stane是造成他這種境地的幕後黑手，那是Obadiah Stane啊！一個被他當作父親角色的人，他為何要做這種事情？難道他所做的一切都是為了最後來收割他的成果，而那些溫馨的關懷及慰問都是假的，原來他做的一切都是在演戲？Tony不願再細想下去。

Tony尖叫讓Jarvis把資料收回去，他現在不想看到那些，Jarvis聽令的將資料收回換上了空白的面板，Tony在上面勾勒新的反應堆的草稿，他需要工作，工作可以使他忘掉他剛才看到的那些。

當Tony再次回過神來時他已經組裝好了新的反應堆，只差把胸口這個換下來，Tony躺到車庫的沙發上把反應堆換好，他一手枕頭下另一手舉著舊的反應堆，幽幽的藍光照著他的臉，他也不確定下一步該怎麼辦，Tony閉上眼，任憑睡意將他擄獲。

Jarvis讓Dummy幫Tony蓋上毯子，同時解開Steve的門禁，聽到解鎖的輕微喀嚓聲Steve機敏的醒過來，實話說他覺得很難過，當他費盡心思去救之後Tony沒有感謝他，反倒只因為他想阻止Tony和錯誤的人往來就被關了禁閉。

Steve跳下床想去實驗室看看Tony，不知道這個時間他睡了沒有，Steve真心不希望Tony搞壞了身體，如果可以他希望Tony永遠是平安快樂的，而不要為了這些事情煩心，可惜他現在做不到，但他會朝著這個方向努力。

當Steve到實驗室時，首先注意到的是趴睡在沙發上的Tony，就在Steve靠近的同時Tony抖了一下，Steve猜想他大概是覺得冷了，畢竟Tony身上的毯子大半都滑落到地板上，Steve覺得這個小壞蛋好氣又笑，他把Steve關在自己臥房裡然後自己跑去睡沙發，這邏輯明顯不對啊，這到底是要懲罰誰呢？

Steve輕巧的跳上沙發咬起毯子蓋到Tony的身上，他的動作小心翼翼的，他可不希望把Tony從難得的安眠中吵醒。

「Steve……冷。」Tony半夢半醒的說，他的聲音有些沙啞，讓Steve不由得擔心他是不是要感冒了，Steve正想讓Jarvis調高空調溫度，他就被Tony一把撈進懷裡，Steve嚇得在Tony懷裡掙扎，前掌還不小心打到Tony臉上，但是Tony就是不肯放開他。

「Steve你不要亂動會掉下去。」Tony睡意朦朧的說，他把臉埋到Steve的脖子上，熟悉的溫暖的味道，家的味道，Tony帶著微笑繼續睡去。

看Tony連眼睛都沒睜開的樣子，Steve心軟了，既然Tony想抱就讓他抱著吧，反正又不是沒和他一起睡覺過，從Steve的角度可以清楚的觀察Tony，嚴重的黑眼圈、癒合中的傷疤、青紫的瘀血，他真不想在Tony臉上看到這些，它們提醒了他Tony所受到的傷害。

『我會用一生陪伴你，保護你。』Steve在心中默念他的誓言，他聽著Tony安穩的呼吸，陪伴著Tony墜入夢鄉。

+++

Steve醒來的時候Tony正飛在半空中，這句話完全是字面上意義的，Steve有些驚訝的看著正在玩飛行靴的Tony。

「嘿，小寶貝，你醒了啊！」努力維持平衡的Tony抬起頭和Steve打招呼，手中的噴射氣不小心掃過Dummy所在的範圍，搞不清楚狀況的Dummy立刻用爪中的滅火器噴了Tony全身都是消防泡沫，莫名其妙受到攻擊的Tony立刻掉下來，感謝有先見之明的Jarvis事先在地上鋪了軟墊Tony才沒受傷。

但是一連串的骨牌效應逗Steve十分開心，這樣的實驗室插曲讓他覺得像是回到以前快樂的日子，他在一旁畫畫然後看著Tony搞出各種匪夷所思的實驗意外，這算是這一段緊張日子裡的調劑了。

Steve跳下沙發的同時差點滑倒，他踩到了個小輪子狀的東西，Steve驚訝的發現那是Tony在阿富汗的山洞時做的反應堆，不過它怎麼會在這？Steve看向Tony同時發出疑惑地嗚鳴。

Tony望過來隨即了解Steve在困惑什麼，「那個是舊的，我已經升級了反應堆，昨天弄完睡著就掉那了，你喜歡的話舊的你就拿去玩吧。」Tony用手敲了敲胸前新的反應堆說，Steve沒看出兩個東西有什麼不同，但他猜想Tony大概又弄了不知道什麼新改裝吧。

Steve先是把反應堆拎到他專屬的寶物箱後才跑到Tony的桌上去找了條抹布，就在Steve幫Tony擦臉同時Tony說道「我在你睡覺的時候看了Jarvis給的資料了。」他的聲音有些沙啞，手撫上Steve靠過來的頭，Steve只是默默進行著清潔工作，Tony就算是看了但不相信也沒有用。

「Steve，很抱歉我昨天把你關禁閉了。」Tony似乎下定決心地說，Steve停下動作抬起頭看了Tony一眼。

Tony很少開口道歉，就算做錯了什麼他通常也只是另外想辦法彌補，而不是坦承的道歉，Steve把這項行為歸咎於Tony性格中的驕傲以及怯弱，Tony太多驕傲而拉不下臉，同時又太過怯弱而不願去面對他人不原諒的可能，然而Tony剛才對他坦承了歉意。

這讓Steve覺得自己是特別的，這可是連Pepper都沒有的待遇，Steve樂壞了，但他表面上還是維持著平靜，畢竟Tony只是到了個歉，又還沒說他以後都不和Stane往來了。

「我想過了，Stane做的這些大概是有理由的……」Steve簡直不敢相信他聽到了什麼，為何Tony被害的那麼慘還相信Stane有理由，他看平常Tony很聰明的啊，還是他去阿富汗的時候摔到頭導致智力缺損，不可能啊，他剛剛還弄了兩樣高科技玩具出來，這麼來說智商應該沒問題啊。

Steve的瘋狂的猜想被Jarvis打斷，他通報說Stane正在門口是否要讓他進來，Steve覺得Jarvis的聲音中略帶冰冷，更擬人的描述是，Jarvis的聲音裡帶著濃濃的不爽感。

Tony叫Jarvis讓Stane在客廳等著，他和Steve立刻就上樓，聽到這個決定Steve覺得自己快氣炸了，但又無可奈何，他大概能理解為何Tony到這種地步了還在為Stane找理由，如果是Dr. 或是Howard背叛他的話，Steve自己大概也會想要找理由為他們開脫。

Stane看到Steve時明顯縮了一下肩膀，但很快就恢復原位，臉上扯出笑容面對Tony，Stane在Tony坐到沙發上的同時用他包著紗布的手去拍Tony的肩膀，Steve清楚的看到他手上的空洞，Steve發出一聲警告的輕哼後就趴到Tony和Stane位置的中間，惡狠狠地瞪著Stane，Stane對他皺眉，但礙於Tony放在Steve頭上順毛的手又不好發作。

Stane來的目的依然是說服Tony不要放棄武器部門，和昨天在辦公室說的話並無二致，Tony想當然還是拒絕，並且攤開Jarvis和Steve蒐集的證據質問Stane，Stane辯白說他有他的苦衷同時做出傷痛欲絕的樣子，Tony又開始為難，他很想相信Stane的說法，但是全部證據都顯示Stane只是想把他除之後快罷了。

Tony嘆了口氣，想去拍拍Stane的肩安慰他，Steve警戒起來，就如同Steve擔心的，就在Tony要碰到Stane的時候，Stane突然從口袋中拿出一個像筆的東西，Steve不知道那是什麼，但是他跳起來想要阻止Stane的動作，但卻晚了一步，那個小東西發出一種極低的嗡鳴聲，Steve感到頭部劇烈的疼痛，就像是裡面有東西要爆炸了一樣。

Steve只來得及把Tony撞得離那東西遠一點，然而Tony依然受到攻擊，無力的倒向沙發，Steve自己則是摔落地面。

Stane一腳把無力反抗的踹到旁邊，Steve摔到客廳中央，痛得縮起身體，雖然很痛但是他認為內臟應該沒有受傷，但是耳朵有東西流出來的感覺，Steve強打起精神，Tony還有危險，他還不能倒下，要不然誰來保護Tony。

「真不知道該說你聰明還是傻，既然都握有那麼多證據了還敢讓我進來。」Stane挑眉微笑一副好笑的樣子。

「為什麼？」Tony痛苦的問，他是真的不相信Stane會做這種事。

「你問為什麼，告訴你這個快死的傢伙也無妨吧，一切只是我不爽罷了，Howard死後是我撐著公司，你什麼都沒做憑什麼當董事長、CEO，就算回來後有那麼點貢獻，如果當初沒有我支撐公司，你以為Stark企業還會有今天的榮景嗎？而你，奪走了原本應該屬於我的一切，這就是為什麼。然而，你在最後還是可以為公司付出一些微小的貢獻的。」Stane冷笑，同時伸手將Tony胸口的反應堆取走，瀟灑離去。

Tony哀莫大於心死，他的錯信不僅害了自己，也害了Steve，他聽到Steve剛才被踢飛出去時的沉重落地聲，Steve和Jarvis明明就已經多次警告他了，但是他卻冥頑不靈的看不出來，以至於他現在只能坐在沙發上等死，等待著彈片刮破他的血管內出血而死，沒有反應堆他的死亡只是早晚的問題而已，Tony覺得自己的呼吸變微弱，他閉上眼等待死亡的降臨。

Tony突然覺得胸口一重，有重物壓到他身上的感覺，他微微睜開眼，是Steve咬著他的舊反應堆努力地想幫他裝回去，Steve的耳朵流下血色的液體將他的金毛染紅，他身後的地上也都是那個像血的東西，當Tony看向Steve時，Steve也注意到了Tony在看他，他稍微抬起頭對Tony露出了一個可算是笑容的表情。

Tony無法控制的流下淚水，他毫無抵抗的接受自己將要死亡的事實，然而Steve卻盡他最大的努力在幫他，想要扭轉這一切，甚至不顧自己的生命。

Tony虛弱的抬起手將反應堆轉向正確的位置，Tony覺得自己又能呼吸了，看到Tony恢復的樣子，Steve開心的微笑同時眷戀地看了Tony最後一眼，他不知道自己還能不能再醒來，他會非常難過沒有辦法陪伴Tony往後的人生，然而他盡力了，他用盡一生陪伴Tony、保護Tony，而他覺得這很值得。

「Steve你不要死，你不准死，我還沒有過完一生呢，你不能食言，你才不會說到做不到對不對，撐下去，Steve！」Tony慌張的胡言亂語，同時抱起Steve衝到地下室衝進車裡，他要帶Steve去醫院，Steve不會死的，他不可能就這樣死的，他才不會讓Steve就這樣離開，Steve還沒實現他的諾言呢。  
+++

當Tony衝進最近的一家的獸醫院時，嚇傻了裡面所有人，當一位穿著皺巴巴的無袖背心和沾了血跡的牛仔褲而且臉色蒼白的男人，抱著一隻看上去差不多掛了的大狗進來時，是個正常人都會被嚇到。

其中一位較年長的女獸醫從過來將Steve從Tony手上接到擔架上，她俐落的指揮助理們將Steve送去手術室，「看他出血的情況起碼有顱底骨折，詳細的病情要等X光片出來，如果情況不樂觀的話，我們也不希望增加他的痛苦，或許安樂……」她輕聲對Tony說，但還沒說完就被Tony打斷。

「不，絕對不要安樂死，Steve是我的親人，我絕對不會這麼做的，不用擔心錢的問題，需要手術的話也請一定要做，請您務必救他。」Tony著急的扯著女醫生的袖子顫抖的說，他不要Steve離開他，他承受不了這個。

「放心，我們會救他的，我們會救Steve的，情況沒糟到那個地步。」見識多廣的女醫生像媽媽一樣，把Tony攬進懷裡安撫的拍拍Tony的背，穩住正在發抖顯然快崩潰的Tony，Tony在安撫下漸漸平穩下來，女醫師又說了些安撫的話，但Tony沒有聽見，女醫師嘆了口氣，囑咐護士們看好Tony便進去手術間。

Tony不曉得時間過了多久，等待的時間好像變得無限長，他就只是呆呆地望著手術室的燈亮著，內心向他所知道的一切神明祈禱著Steve會沒事，就算之後要付出什麼代價都可以，只要Steve好好的活著就行。

+++

「他現在情況穩定下來了，你可以去看看他，但是等會我們要讓他靜養，所以過一會還是得請你先離開。」手術中的燈熄滅了，醫生出來領著Tony去恢復室，Tony理解的點頭，他跟著醫生進入恢復室。

Steve昏沉沉的躺在病床上，胸口的起伏微弱，不注意看會覺得他彷彿了無聲息，頭上纏著紗布和繃帶，若是在平常Tony會覺得這怪滑稽的，然而Tony現在只覺得心底一絲絲的抽痛，他的寶貝這麼安靜的躺在床上，Steve身上的麻藥還沒退，他現在看起來就像是睡著了。

「Steve你一定要趕快好起來，我沒事，所以你也一定要沒事。」Tony彎腰在Steve身邊說，手輕柔的順著Steve的長毛。

Steve感覺有人在摸他，他努力睜開沉重的眼皮，他隱約看到有個人影，但是那個味道是Tony身上的味道，那代表Tony沒事，Steve在心中微笑了下，Tony見到他醒了，高興的彎腰抱住他，若是在平常Steve會拍拍他，安撫Tony的情緒。

但是Steve現在太累了，他只舔了一下Tony的臉頰又無力動彈了，Steve感覺Tony對他說了些什麼，但是他聽不到，只是覺得他的毛被Tony說話給弄得有點癢，Steve只覺得他好累，但是他知道他可以安心休息了，如果Jarvis按照他們的計畫進行的話。

Tony見到Steve又睡了過去才依依不捨放下他，但他還有事情要做，他剛剛對Steve保證了他要讓傷害他們的人付出代價、永不得翻身，他絕對會做到的。

+++

當Tony到了Stane的公寓時，他很吃驚發現門口的控制系統已經被破壞，而保安則是昏在地上，Tony握緊手掌心的雷射炮，如果有不對他的話他還能保護自己。

Tony悄然無聲的走向客廳，那裡傳來人說話的聲音，夾雜在人痛苦的哀嚎聲中，Tony不無情況不敢直接過去，他拿了放在門廳裝飾用的小鏡子照了客廳，裡面只有一個人影被綁在了椅子上。

確定客廳裡面只有Stane一個人後Tony走近查看，Stane被人綁在從餐廳拖來的椅子上，腳被綁得死死的，綑綁工具完全就地取材自衣櫃全是領帶一類，Stane的手則是被鬆開一邊，然而它現在則是血淋淋的垂在身體一側，上面的指甲全不被拔掉了，地上落了一地的指甲片。

Tony還注意到旁邊堆了一些處刑工具，像是刀子或是大剪刀一類還沒有用到，而兇手則是不見蹤影，Tony不曉得為何兇手就這樣消失了，Tony也不想知道為什麼，他只知道傷害他的兇手就在這，害的他的寶貝Steve差點死掉的兇手就在這，被綁好的、只能任人魚肉的兇手，Tony氣憤的瞪大眼睛，一夜未眠的眼睛佈滿了血絲，像是復仇的魔鬼。

Tony把雷射炮對準Stane，只要一擊這個曾經傷害過Steve、傷害過他的人就會死，他所需要做的只是按下發射，而昏迷中的Stane甚至不會感到痛苦。

然而Tony猶豫了，他看著昏在椅子上無法動彈的Stane，他真的想這樣做嗎？他這樣做和Stane這樣的壞人有什麼區別呢？就只是因為他曾經被Stane害慘了所以他就有理由這樣做了嗎？Tony放下了手。

不行，他做不到，說他是懦夫也好，稱他為英雄也罷，他不能就這樣殺了Obadiah Stane，他背棄了他對Steve的承諾，他承諾過他要讓Obadiah Stane付出代價，然而他卻臨陣退縮了。

Tony隔著衣物用Stane公寓的電話撥打了911，當電話那端的聲音響起時，他什麼也沒說，只是走了出去，沒有人攔下他。

Tony待在公寓附近，看著一隊警察衝進公寓，隨後又叫來了救護車將Obadiah Stane送上車去，Tony為了自己的無所謂的仁慈而嘆氣。

而空無一人的地方檢察官的辦公室內電腦突然自動開啟，還有影印機開始突然自己列印出了東西，那些全部都是Steve和Jarvis收集的有關Obadiah Stane為非作歹的資料。

Part2 The End


	3. Part3

Part3

恐怖預警。

燦爛的陽光照亮沙灘，天邊偶見雲彩，透藍的天與潔淨碧藍的海水相映，遠處傳來熱情的樂聲年輕男女們在沙灘上嬉戲，一片歡樂祥和，Tony在躺椅上享受難得的日光浴，侍者適時地送上帶著小傘的雞尾酒，Tony伸手接過，眼角餘光掃到一旁的躺椅上的傢伙，如陽光般的金髮，他帶了個太陽眼睛看不見對方眼睛，但他身上肌理分明堪比大衛像，Tony朝對方拋了個媚眼，這雖然不是他通常的口味，但是偶爾嚐鮮一下也不錯不是嗎？

金髮帥哥朝他微笑，他的手扶著太陽眼鏡，似乎是想摘下它看清楚Tony的樣子，Tony啜了一口手中的雞尾酒，構思著搭訕台詞”我覺得你長得像美國隊長”會不會太糟糕了？Tony微笑回過頭時對方正好拿下眼鏡，眼鏡下不是他所想像的漂亮藍眼，而是兩個留著血的窟窿。

Tony嚇得趕緊回過頭，他手中的雞尾酒變成了血紅色，可笑的小傘變成了兩個胡亂轉動的眼球，後綴著視神經將杯中的血液灑到Tony臉上，Tony失手摔碎酒杯，這是怎麼回事？Tony想大聲嚷嚷，卻發現自己發不出任何聲音，不只是他，周圍的海浪聲、音樂聲也一併消失，只剩下人群的竊竊低語聲，和遙遠的野獸的低吼聲。

Tony起身想要離開，卻發現他被人拉住了，是剛剛的侍者，只是夏威夷花襯衫成了中東穆斯林白袍，他頭上圍著醒目的紅格子頭巾，是那個因為幫助他而被殺的人，Tony用力甩開他的束縛，往海的方向飛奔，在他的腳碰到海水的那一霎那原本透藍的海水變成了鮮血的豔紅，還泛著一股濃濃的腥味，海里伸出骷髏的手想要抓住他，Tony不得已的退回沙灘，天空的顏色也變了，像是火焰在燃燒的夕陽遠端卻是漆黑的烏雲密布，原本的人間天堂瞬間變成煉獄。

遠處傳來砲彈的轟擊聲，還有砲彈掉落在地面上時的震動，原本開心玩弄的男女走了過來，在近處一看，哪有什麼比基尼辣妹，全是衣衫襤褸的難民，有婦女抱著手腳被炸斷嬰兒，她自己的腸子都流出來卻還是向前進。

「你的享樂建立在我們的痛苦之上。」「我們的死都是你的錯。」「你是最大的殺人魔。」Tony終於聽清人群的竊竊私語，但他寧願不知道那些，Tony想逃走，但他無路可逃，沙灘上是難民與喪屍般的軍人，海水裡有想要抓他的骷髏，天空中砲聲隆隆，Tony感到前所未有的絕望。

難民與喪屍們很快將他團團圍住，他們撕扯Tony身上的東西，以鑒於他本來也沒穿什麼，他們開始撕扯他的血肉，Tony開始掙扎，但是收效甚微，他們的恐懼、絕望、憤恨與痛苦被傾倒至Tony身上，然而卻遠不及他們自身所承受的萬分之一。

 

+++

從醫院回來後Steve都緊貼著Tony睡覺，部分原因是Tony沒有他的強迫就不肯回房間睡覺，他寧可在車間裡的沙發窩一夜也不願回來睡他的King Size大床，另外的原因是他知道Tony睡得不安穩，Tony會做惡夢這毛病在他剛來到他身邊時就有了，只是最近有惡化的跡象，Steve可以理解，畢竟被綁架和被背叛可不是什麼讓人愉快的事情，而這些原因讓Steve無法放心。

一開始Tony只是輕微揮動雙手，並且發出細碎的呻吟，後來隨著時間變大聲，當Steve聽清Tony所說的話後感到十分心痛，Tony在夢中哭喊著「我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。」，Steve不知道Tony是在夢中對誰說出這句話，但是不論如何這句話都不應該由他來說。

Steve用頭推著Tony的肩膀，希望可以叫醒他，但卻沒有用，Tony依然困在噩夢之中，Tony掙扎地越來越厲害，冷汗浸透了他的汗衫，他的手伸向前像是想抓住求生的繩索，但是Steve沒有辦法把他喚醒，他嘗試了低吼和用力搖晃Tony，但那沒起任何作用，Tony深陷在他自己的噩夢之中，他不停在大吼著那句道歉的話。

最後是Tony自己驚醒，他一醒來就抱住Steve，將他緊緊地圈在懷裡，Steve也把臉埋到Tony的頸窩。

Steve可以感覺到Tony的顫抖，他可以聽到Tony在他耳邊的呢喃，「Steve, Steve, Steve……」Tony只是一聲聲的叫喚他的名字，像是這樣做可以緩解他的苦痛，然而這些呼喚像是一把把刀子劃過Steve的心上，Steve多麼希望現在自己是人型，他可以將Tony擁入懷中安慰他。

Steve多想告訴Tony「這一切不是你的錯。」，讓Tony不要再自責難過，然而他現在卻做不到那些，如果可以，他甚至希望由他來接受這些疼痛與苦難，而Tony只要負責幸福快樂的活著就好。

+++

「Tony,你可以跟我解釋一下你的個人資產為何突然縮水一大半嗎？你做了什麼？」Pepper盛裝打扮著站在房門口雙手抱胸，盡她最大努力用平靜的語調說，但是完全掩飾不住她接近抓狂的事實。

「捐了。Steve，你覺得我帶哪一條領帶比較好看？」Tony輕描淡寫地對Pepper說，他在穿衣鏡前拿著兩條領帶比劃著，Steve趴在床尾，聽到Tony說話抬頭看了他一眼，Steve瞄了臉色不善的Pepper，隨即低下頭把頭埋到手掌下，完全就是一副”你們吵架不要波及到我，我是無辜的。”的樣子。

「我知道是捐了，但是我可以知道為什麼這麼做嗎？」Pepper扯出一個大大的笑容，但卻讓Steve感到寒意地往後縮了縮，被子很舒服，這讓Steve考慮要不要睡個回籠覺，昨晚或說今天清晨就這樣被Tony抱了一夜，他幾乎沒睡到多久。

「你說的對，我今天不該帶領帶，我為什麼要帶領帶呢？那多不舒服啊！」Tony把兩條領帶都塞回衣櫃，轉而挑起古龍水，但就是不正面朝向Pepper。

「Tony你有沒有在聽我說話？」Pepper的聲音提高了些，Steve發出低低的嗚聲，鑽到棉被堆裡藏起來起露出一雙眼睛在縫隙裡查看動靜，他不想被捲進這兩個爭吵中，又不放心Tony一個人，反正這兩位吵昏頭的傢伙才不會注意到他做了什麼。

「那是我的錢，我想捐就捐，為什麼要告訴妳呢？」Tony以無所謂又有點挑釁的態度說。

「或許是因為我是你的女朋友的緣故？」Pepper用幼教老師對幼兒園的孩子說話的語氣對Tony說道。

「你怎麼可以沒有和我商量就這樣做？你到底還想不想好好經營這段感情？」Pepper提高音量，眼神迷茫，不懂為何他們會走到這步，原本以為Tony回來一切都會變好，結果事情並不她所想像的完美，雖然Tony本身洗刷了叛國的污名，但是幕後黑手是公司另一個大佬這件事，還是讓Stark企業的名聲一落千丈，連帶的股價依然低迷，讓她的工作壓力達到前所未有的地步。

「這是我的錢，我想怎麼處理就怎麼處理，妳還沒嫁給我所以管不著！」Tony生氣的諷刺到，他以為Pepper不像那些膚淺的女人只為了他的錢或名聲而愛他，原來到頭來Pepper也是為了他的錢嗎？

「我不是那個意思，但是那是好幾億的錢啊！你好歹也應該跟我商量一下。」Pepper嘆氣，Tony肯定是誤解她的意思了。

「那妳是什麼意思？就算我把我所有的財產都捐出去了，妳也不能說什麼！」Tony轉過身氣急敗壞地對Pepper大吼，然而他剛說出口就後悔了，但他不習慣道歉，他從不道歉的，Tony心中開始盤算他得為這次說錯話而賠給Pepper多少禮物，他還是愛Pepper的，剛剛說的話只是他氣昏頭而已。

「重點不是錢！重點是你做了一個重大的決定卻沒有告訴我！你沒有把我放在眼裡，你沒有把我當你的伴侶，你知道當我從報紙上看到這消息時有多震驚嗎？當所有人都來問我怎麼回事時我的笑容有多僵硬嗎？每個人都認為我應該是第一個知道消息的人，但我卻是最後一個。」Pepper的聲音帶著哽咽。

「Tony，我在乎的不是錢，而是你沒有把我放在眼裡，你讓我覺得我們並不是在交往，而是我像是一個分身乏術的單親媽媽去應付你所搞出來的各種麻煩，我不喜歡這樣，我想要的是一段正常的男女關係，或許，我們分開一段時間會比較好。」Pepper低著頭努力掩飾著自己哭泣的事實，她真的很不想提這件事，但她累了，和Tony在一起的感覺讓她身心俱疲。

「你要跟我分手，在我生日這天，妳居然分手！」Tony抓狂地大叫，怒氣中帶著一絲惶恐，生怕Pepper真的會棄他而去。

「我是說暫時分開一段時間，並不是分手，我們都需要時間來冷靜和沉澱一下，並且利用這段時間好好思考我們之間的事。」Pepper深呼吸勉強自己冷靜地離開。

「你走了就不要再回來！」Tony慌亂地威脅到，他不知道還有什麼方法可以讓Pepper留下來，他不想要Pepper離開，他不想和Pepper分手，但他真的不知道該怎麼做才好，他搞砸了一切，現在他連他最愛的人都留不住。

高跟鞋的跫音回響在空曠的走廊，襯得碩大的別墅如此寂寥，縱使外面有個熱鬧滾滾的派對在準備著，這一刻他的心是冰冷的。

 

Coulson覺得現在的情況有些麻煩，最早是他們沒有預測到Tony和Steve會因Stane受傷，Coulson原先以為有Steve在，他們不必加派人手去保護Tony，畢竟最近的人手為了新墨西哥的事有些不足。

結果這兩個傢伙都掛彩了，Tony輕傷還好，但是Coulson比較擔心Steve，不僅僅是因為Steve和他的偶像同名的關係，在接觸Steve後他認為Steve是一隻非常好的狗，忠心護主而且能判斷周圍的情勢，平時柔順溫和，但必要時絕對強硬，Coulson都覺得自己快要成為另外一位Steve Rogers的粉絲了。

所以他很難過得知Steve傷重的消息，雖然現在Steve已經恢復健康，但是事發當時他發誓要傷害Steve的人付出代價的時候，他才發現一切都被處理好了。

Obadiah Stane被人折磨，隨後被抓，雖然後者早在神盾的計畫之中，但是誰也沒料到會是地方檢察官先出手，而對方的資料來源他們怎麼也沒查到，雖然證據屬實，但這種略遜對方一籌的感覺，讓負責此件事情的探員們不太爽。

這些動作Coulson高度懷疑也是那位神秘的SR所為，就算他們找到折磨Stane的人，對方也說他只是收錢辦事的傭兵而已，還是只收現金的那種，這條線索也斷了。

自從Tony從阿富汗安全回來後，Coulson就一直很想會一會這位Tony的守護天使，無奈神盾局對SR的瞭解僅限於罐頭上的那兩個英文字母，神盾一直想搞清楚這個神祕的傢伙到底有什麼目的，是不是某個新勢力想要利用Tony的能力？畢竟純粹想要幫助Tony聽起來太過不可思議了。

隨後又傳出Pepper和Tony分手的消息，讓Coulson不得不親自趕到Tony生日派對的現場，Tony就是有把麻煩越搞越大的本事，Coulson嘆息。

+++

Steve永遠沒辦法習慣這種場合，吵死人的音樂，衣服少到像是只穿了香水的各式美女，與富家子弟們談論著各種無趣的話題，服務生來回穿梭在客人間，人多到讓Steve很難穿行，他也不喜歡這種場合，總是有人想來摸他，而Steve不喜歡被Tony以外的人的觸碰。

這就是Steve窩在佈景花台下的原因，這個位置可以很清楚的看到Tony而不會被其他人打擾，Tony正在泳池邊左右各摟著一位比基尼美女調笑，他和Pepper才剛大吵完一架，沒過幾小時他卻摟著其他美女。

Steve知道Tony並不像外界所傳說那麼輕浮，只要Tony定下來了他絕對不會輕易地變心，所以Tony現在反常的行為讓Steve提心吊膽的，他才剛跟Pepper談分手轉頭又和幾個女人攪在一塊，Steve擔心Tony是在自我放棄，這種情況是最麻煩的，一但他放棄自己，就沒有人可以去拯救他了，Steve的眼神黯淡下來，他想幫助Tony，但他不知道該怎麼做，這種像是一拳打在棉花上的無力感實在讓人太難受了。

Steve猜得沒錯，Tony的確是不在乎了，他有什麼能在乎的呢？或許他人看見他的光鮮亮麗，但是他知道自己實際上有多麼罪惡，Tony一直知道自己有做惡夢的毛病，只是以前他從來不能想起夢的內容，但是回來後不一樣了，噩夢化為現實，現在他只要閉上眼，那些血淋淋的事實就會浮在他面前。

這是他活該，他知道自己是殺人兇手，他製造槍械、砲彈不論是用來攻擊誰，他們都是因他而死，那些記者說的對，他就是本世紀最大的殺人魔，他製造出了那些武器，這和他親手殺了那些人沒有任何區別，他知道這一點，但在以前他從不承認，但是當他親身經歷過阿富汗的事，一切都變了。

Tony不知道為什麼他還活著，他活著有什麼用？他只是給別人造成負擔罷了，像他這樣的傢伙，去死也只是剛好而已。

Tony突然站起來，身旁的兩個模特也依著他起身，Tony敲響酒杯引起大家的注意，「我們來玩個遊戲，大家來猜我能閉氣多久好不好？贏的傢伙我送他一輛跑車怎麼樣，有人有興趣嗎？」Tony高舉雙手，臉上笑得開心，眼神卻是冰冷疲憊的，他不在乎了，他還有什麼好在乎呢？

「既然大家對我有那麼高的期望，我們就來試驗下好了，大家開始計數，一……」Tony說完一就往身後的游泳池倒了下去，濺起的水花潑到了一旁的模特，惹得她們嬌笑，人群漸漸圍向泳池，每個人都在為Tony計數看他到底可以支撐多久。

Tony在水裡看著水面上的人群，男女們在泳池邊嘻笑著，放肆地的搖滾樂在咆哮，隨著他越沉入水底他越是聽不清楚那些聲音了，世界越來越安靜，這樣很好，Tony一直覺得世界太多吵雜了，吵得讓他受不了，他終於可以得到最終的平靜了。

五彩繽紛的光點照映在水面上，被水波折射的更加斑斕絢爛，那景象很美，或許這就是他最後看到的景象了，Tony覺得眼前漸漸發黑，泳池的水擠壓著他的肺部，讓他有些喘不過氣來。

Steve對不起，我想先走一步了，像你這麼棒的傢伙一定可以找到比我更好的主人的，Tony在最後想到，沒有我，你一定過得更好，Tony微笑準備閉上眼睛。

隨著計數的數字越來越大Steve感到不對勁，當數字突破一百時，Steve終於瞭解Tony根本沒打算上來，Tony打算自殺，這個認知讓Steve感到心碎，Tony是要有多麼絕望才會選擇親手結束自己的生命？這個事實比當初得知Tony被綁架更讓Steve難過，那時Tony無路可選，但此時Tony選擇與這個世界說再見。

Steve才不管Tony的選擇是怎樣的，無論如何他不會讓Tony在他的面前死去，他還沒做到他答應Tony的承諾，Tony怎麼可以自己先毀約了呢？他不會允許Tony單方面毀約的，Steve推開人群，往游泳池裡面跳去。

Tony看到上面有個影子跳下水，池邊的燈光打在他身上讓他顯得有些神聖，金色的毛飄散在水中像是天使的光暈，Tony不禁懷疑自己是不是看到天國派來的使者，但這不對，他應該要下地獄的。

Tony勉強自己睜開眼睛，那是Steve，Steve跳下泳池，他是想要和他一起走還是來救他的呢？

 

Steve快速的潛入池底咬住Tony的衣領，把他往岸上拖，Tony吸了水的西裝衣服很重，他浸了水的毛也在無情地往下拉，但他是不會鬆口的，他是永遠都不會放棄Tony的。

Steve把濕淋淋的Tony拖上岸，周圍的男男女女卻害怕的退開，沒有一個人上前來救Tony，就在這一刻Steve痛恨自己為什麼不是人型，如果是的話他就能幫助Tony了，Steve從未感到如此絕望，看著心愛的人在他面前死去，但他卻無能為力。

他明明已經向自己發過誓不會再讓這種事情發生的，Steve撲到Tony胸口努力的按壓著，不要死，Tony，就當是為了我，我求你不要死，不要留我下獨自活著，Steve低下頭，淚水滴落在Tony早已溼透的身上，看不出痕跡。

Coulson在對空鳴槍後終於突破人牆，在他旁邊的是聽到Jarvis的消息趕過來的Pepper，Coulson第一次看到這位女強人如此憔悴，她臉上的妝早已哭花，眼睛布滿血絲，想必已經哭了好幾個小時，自責和愧疚寫在她的臉上，Coulson在心中嘆息為Pepper嘆息。

Coulson來到Tony身邊後把著急的Steve勸離，並且指揮Pepper幫忙施行心肺復甦術，沒過多久Tony吐出池水，Steve撐著他到池邊把水都吐出來，把酒精和水吐出來後Tony稍微清醒過來。

Steve在Tony身邊依偎著他，看見他能自己坐起來了立刻衝到Tony懷裡蹭著他，一旁原本想去抱Tony的Pepper愣住了，隨後她收拾好自己的情緒對Tony說「我會幫你預約心理醫生，不准再做這種事了。」。

Coulson無奈的發現自己被當成空氣，搖搖頭去處理賓客們了。  
+++

Donald Blake是紐約知名的心理醫生，他的病人涉及各界的翹楚與名流，想當然要見他一面必然所費不貲，Blake原本在整理資料等待下一位預約的患者前來，Tony Stark又是個名人，而他前來的原因Blake心理由數，畢竟那華麗的自殺戲碼可是在全美新聞上強力播放，他會是個棘手卻富有挑戰性的病人。

絕對比那些”前妻把我的財產都捲走了”而哭的一把鼻涕一把眼淚的所謂上流人士好得多，然而正當他在擬定Tony的治療計畫時，Blake突然覺得頭有點暈，奇怪，冷氣開得不夠嗎？當Blake倒在桌上時眼角餘光瞄見一抹黑影，隨後他就昏過去了。

+++

Bruce Wayne大方地走入診間，他可沒有什麼前妻可以瓜分他的財產，況且他也不是來看診的，Bruce走到昏睡的Blake醫生旁邊，不固在門口的Clark不贊同的眼神，逕自過去把Blake醫生拖到他休息室的衣櫃裡鎖起來，準備好的Bruce穿起掛在一旁的白袍，將皮椅背向大門後坐上等待。

Clark不認同地皺起眉頭，隨意客串別人的心理醫生可說不上是正當行為，但是他現在可沒辦法勸阻Bruce，他記得新聞播出Tony自殺時Bruce的表情，瞬間的心痛，隨後轉為憤怒，看得出來Bruce很關心Tony。

雖然Wayne公司和Stark工業是競爭關係，但是有傳言Bruce和Tony的私交不錯，Clark覺得那個傳言可能是真的，至於是英雄惜英雄的兄弟親情還是某種特別的恩怨情仇，Clark就拭目以待了，雖然八卦緋聞不是他跑的路線，但身為記者他還是有些好奇心的。

Clark走到隔壁候診室，在沙發上找了個能清楚聽到裡面的動靜的好位置，就把頭枕在扶手上懶洋洋地翻著雜誌。

+++

Tony不想去看心理醫生，他認為他的問題並不是幾個小時的閒聊對話可以解決的，他厭倦這一切了，他不知道像他這樣只會帶來罪惡以及殺戮的人活在這世上有什麼意義，但是為了嘆息的Pepper和流淚的Steve他還是來了，Tony沒辦法忍受他寶貝的Steve難過，就算是他自己讓Steve傷心也不行，他終究要面對自己的問題。

Tony和Steve來到候診室，沙發上已經有隻黑色拉不拉多犬窩在那裏，大約是醫生或是別的病人帶來的，當Tony聽到醫生的那句「請進」時，Tony突然改變決定把Steve留在候診室，自己走入診間。

「我想你絕對不會讓我去寫Blog抒發感情了？」Tony的第一句話就是調侃，他大致可以猜的到為何他會出現在這。

「這我可不知道，你有什麼難以言喻的感情需要抒發嗎？」在說話的同時Bruce轉過椅子。

「難說，但是燒掉一個莊園真的就讓你窮到需要來客串心理醫生來打工了？Dr. Wayne？」熱愛戲劇效果的大蝙蝠，Tony在心中嘀咕。

+++

『你識字？』Steve覺得對面那隻在翻雜誌的拉不拉多是個神奇的存在，不過鑑於他自己也是匪夷所思的存在，他還是打開了狗牌的介面寫出來問他。

Clark覺得這隻黃金獵犬的行為有些怪異，他看到Clark在翻雜誌的樣子簡直像是見到了鬼，Clark也不清楚一般的狗看到另一隻狗跑去翻人類雜誌會有什麼反應，但他確定不會是這樣的。

那隻叫Steve的黃金獵犬跑過來坐在他身邊，把他自己的狗牌弄下來並且打開了一個像是透明螢幕的東西並且開始打字，等等，他碰到另外一個外星人了嗎？還是說這一切都是因為他昏迷所產生的夢境，Clark有點搞不清楚了。

『你也是外星人嗎？』Clark問，雖然一見面就掀自己的底給人很奇怪，但是Clark真的是太好奇了，這個Steve是他的族人？他在氪星尋找不到的原來就存在地球上嗎？Clark期盼著看著Steve。

『很遺憾，並不是，我認為我是留有前世記憶的一隻地球狗而已。』Steve寫到，Steve被Clark閃亮亮的眼神弄得有些困惑，而且Clark的回答很奇妙，為什麼是”也是”，這麼說來Clark是外星人，還是具有狗型外貌的外星人，這世界真是無奇不有啊，Steve在心中感嘆。

『抱歉剛剛太激動了，我以為你和我是一樣的。』看到Steve的說明Clark冷靜下來了，他就不該抱太多期望在族人這事上面，Clark失落的低下頭趴在扶手上。

『你好，我是Steve Rogers-Stark。』Steve主動自我介紹，他以前沒有碰過外星人，總覺得有些不可思議。

『我是Clark Kent，我知道你，大概目前幾乎所有美國人都知道你，你救了Tony的影像在Youtude上有千萬人次的點擊率呢！』Clark有些激動地打到，他當初疑惑Steve怎麼會做出類似心肺復甦的動作，現在知道Steve曾經是個人的事，那麼一切都可以說得通了。

『Tony需要幫助，我只是做了我該做的而已。』Steve說，他寧可沒發生那種事，他一點都不想出名，他只想要Tony安穩快樂地活著，Clark注意到Steve的神情有些低落，他不喜歡這個話題，也對，自殺這種事情可讓人高興不起來，Clark希望Bruce來此多少能幫助到Tony。

『你真謙虛，我可以好奇一下，你前世是怎麼樣的人嗎？』Clark轉移話題，記者的職業習慣出現，他不自覺的開始採訪起了Steve。

『我前世也叫Steve Rogers，曾作為美軍參加過二戰。』Steve簡短的說，他沒說美國隊長的事，那聽起來實在太胡扯了。

『你是美國隊長？』Clark驚訝地打到，雖然Steve Rogers並不是個罕見的名字，但是和二戰連結起來，似乎就只有那個傢伙。

『我會說我擁有Steve Rogers的記憶甚至是靈魂，但是現今社會並不需要美國隊長，我就只是Steve Rogers而已。』Steve將自己的想法說出來，他並不以美國隊長這個稱號為傲或是感到羞恥，它只是一個稱呼、一個虛名。 

『你的想法真的很特別，很多會為了名聲而迷失自己，但你似乎不是這樣的人，那麼你對於新一代的超級英雄有什麼看法？像是超人或是蝙蝠俠那些傢伙。』Clark持續提問，能訪問到他的童年偶像實在是一件令人興奮的事情，就算這個並不是真的美國隊長也沒關係，有人可以陪他認真地聊聊英雄的事情也是很難得的。

『如果從美國隊長的角度出發，我會說我感到非常欣慰有這些人為了別人的生命安全而付出努力，但以個人的角度來講，我認為個人英雄主義並不是長久之計，有些問題並不是單獨一人可以解決的。』Steve認真地回應，他相信團隊的力量，他也認為團隊比一個人單打獨鬥要來的好得多。

兩位外型為狗的人聊的十分投機，他們有許多想法不謀而合，他們兩個很快的熟絡起來，然而診間內的另外兩位的談話就沒有這麼順利，偶爾還會有些爭吵的聲響傳出，Steve雖然和Clark在聊天，但是仍有留意裡面的對話，當對話過於激動時他也會停下與Clark的對話確認Tony的安危。

+++

Tony向來覺得他和Bruce的關係是”平常不會想理他，但是關鍵時刻會出來挺你的兄弟”，他知道自從Bruce有了那個半夜在城市間飛來飛去的怪癖後就很忙，但是他還願意為了Tony的事情離開他的地盤，Tony是有些感動，Tony知道這次談話的最大目的就是讓他不要再尋死，但他不知道Bruce會怎麼勸他。

「你為什麼要這麼做？」Bruce提問，Tony奇怪，這個問題的答案Bruce應該比他更了解才對。

「自責和愧疚，你應該比我更清楚那是什麼感覺。」Tony的回答帶了點尖銳，他們熟悉彼此的過去，或許這就是Bruce來此的主因。

「難道自殺可以讓你不自責或是愧疚嗎？是啊，畢竟死了，把你問題丟給別人，你就認為你解脫了是嗎？」Bruce的語氣中帶了挑釁的意味。

「……是的，我認為那是一種解脫，我不會再感到痛苦。」Tony的話梗住了，雖然他原本是想要回嘴，但是Bruce的話並沒有說錯，他的確認為死亡是一種解脫，而他想要終止他的痛苦。

「那不是解脫，死亡是一種終結，而你的死亡會帶給愛你的人永遠的傷痛，你想要Pepper或是Steve來承受那些嗎？」Bruce問，他的聲音很平靜，不帶有批判也不帶有責怪的意思，似乎就只是想要這麼問他。

「沒有我，他們會過得更好。」Tony有些消極地回答，在跳下去的時候他也有想過Pepper和Steve，但是他認為他們值得更好的，而不是像他這樣糟糕透頂的傢伙。

「但是你的離開會在他們的心中留下無法抹滅的痛，更何況如果你真的想死，為什麼又會選在那種地方呢？你是想要死給誰看？你是想要對社會大眾說『我是被你們逼死的！』嗎？」Bruce的聲音中帶了一絲慍怒，雙眼狠狠的瞪著Tony。

「我……」Tony被逼得啞口無言，他曾有過這種想法，Tony不由得往後退了些，緊緊地貼著椅背。

「你只是在逃避，逃避你應該負起的責任，如果你想要贖罪就不應該這樣做！」Bruce的音調變得有些高，語氣中也帶了指責。

「那麼我該怎麼做？告訴我啊！我該怎麼做？」Tony生氣的吼出來，他不喜歡Bruce對他的思想一清二楚的感覺，但不得不承認，Bruce在這個問題上看得比他透徹。

「我不會告訴你答案，你要自己找到該怎麼做，但死亡絕對不是選項之一。」Bruce說完後兩人沉默了很久，Tony覺得Bruce似乎什麼也沒說，他既不願意告訴他答案，也沒有提供什麼實質的幫助，就只是把自殺這條路堵死了而已。

Bruce率先站了起來，他走過來拍拍Tony的肩膀，隨後快速擁抱了他一下，「嘿，如果你再有那種念頭，我會來找你麻煩的，好嗎？」Tony輕輕點了頭，Bruce輕敲了一下他的肩膀，扯出個勉強算是欣慰的微笑走了出去。

+++

看到Bruce走出來，Steve連忙把介面關掉，幸好他剛剛已經和Clark交換過聯絡方式，Clark對他眨眨眼當作是告別，之後就跟著Bruce一起離開了。

Tony隨後從診間走出來，帶著一臉迷惑和不解，但卻沒有剛進去時的視死如歸和消極的情緒，Steve不知道Bruce的那幾句話怎麼會有那麼大的作用，但是看到Tony好一點了，他還是為此感到開心。

+++

Tony在他紐約的辦公室裡，他的面前放了一張白紙，正轉著手中的鋼筆，自從和Bruce談過後他在這坐了一下午，他不確定自己想要什麼，Bruce說的對，他不是真的想要死，他想要的是解脫。

放下筆Tony茫然地看著自己的手，一雙粗糙完全不似公子哥們細緻的手，就是這樣的手製造那些武器，沾滿了無數人的鮮血，奪去數以萬計的生命，這種罪怎麼可能被贖清。

他想過了，他在這種舒適安逸的環境下是沒辦法找到這個答案的，他不可能活在用鮮血與屍骨堆砌出來的安樂窩中去思考如何贖罪，他會離開這個環境，他已經處理好了他所有的資產，他帳戶裡的現金全數捐出去，房地產及股票這些無法立即拋售的則是捐給Maria Stark基金會，然而現在只剩下Pepper和Steve的事情。

 

最終，Tony只在白紙上寫下了一句話。

『Pepper，不要等我。』他不知道還能對Pepper說什麼，她是個堅強的女性，她會懂他的。

Tony帶著Steve到公司樓下，Tony看著玻璃門外紐約的夜景猶豫著，最後他決定讓Steve自己選擇，「你要跟我走嗎？」Tony蹲下來手捧著Steve的臉與他對視，他相信Steve能聽懂他的問題，也會做出自己的判斷。

Tony沒料到Steve居然會掙開他的手，往外面跑去，玻璃門開啟，外面的秋末的冷風拂過他的臉頰，讓他不禁瑟縮，正在他為Steve的選擇而傷心時，Steve輕聲叫了。

Tony抬頭看向Steve，Steve正望著他，他的眼神真誠而執著，好像再大的苦難也無法摧毀他的信念，Tony可以感覺到Steve想要說什麼，他用他的行動在說『是的，我會陪著你，不論到哪裡，我都會在你身邊。』。

Tony咬著下唇，眨著眼想阻止淚水掉落，他是有多麼幸運才能得到Steve這個不離不棄的夥伴，Steve從來不批判他，無所謂他人的評價，Steve只是全心全意的愛他。

Tony站起來堅定的走到Steve身旁，他們一起步入紐約的夜色之中。

Part3 END


	4. Part4

Part4

 

Obadiah Stane在監獄的日子過得生不如死，唯一慶幸的是他的死刑的判決定讞已經下來了，他在熬也不需要多久了，他才不後悔他所做的事，他唯一後悔的只有太不小心被人抓到而已，畢竟他是個商人，有人買他的商品，只要對方有付錢，他才不在乎對方到底是身分，而那個蠢貨Tony居然看不清這點，真是太令他失望了。

Stane每天都是靠著對Tony的強烈恨意活下來的，如果還能有機會出去的話他一定會讓Tony也嚐嚐地獄般的感覺，這就是為何當Justin Hammer找上門來時他會答應的原因，不只是因為Justin可以把他弄出監獄，而且他還提供了一個對Tony的報復計畫，Justin要一個對Tony的弱點瞭若指掌的人。

他說過他是一個好商人，那麼，交易愉快！

+++

Ivan Vanko認為紐約的冬天沒有西伯利亞冷，連伏特加都還不用拿出來暖身，反正他也不是來觀光的，他是來找人報仇的，是Stark家害得他的父親窮困潦倒一生，在他父親嚥下最後一口氣前他發誓要為他父親報仇。

沒想到他要找的那傢伙居然消失在大眾面前，那個懦夫，不敢面對事實真相的懦夫，不過沒關係，Vanko總有辦法找到他，當他找到後他就不會放過他了。

+++

Steve自己一個在中央公園閒逛著，耶誕節剛過，公園裡的小攤販都還維持著聖誕的裝飾，這幾天雪嚇得有些厚，Steve走過後會留下小小的足跡，Steve現在慶幸著他的毛已經長回來了不用擔心會冷。

Tony不在Steve身邊，或著更準確的說法是Tony把Steve趕離身邊，他的藉口是他打雜的小酒吧不准寵物進入，Steve對這個理由嗤之以鼻，幾乎全部人都爛醉的地方才不會有人在意寵物的事呢，更何況Steve也知道這是Tony的藉口罷了，他知道Tony會把打雜賺來的每一分錢拿去買那些劣質的酒，然後睡在酒吧後門的垃圾桶旁。

剛離開時情況還沒那麼糟糕，Tony還滿心想著Bruce所謂的”答案”，但是到最後他似乎是放棄了，雖然沒有像是要跳游泳池自殺這麼激烈的舉動，而是改成了成天酗酒，Steve知道Tony有酒癮，之前在加州時他還可以聯合Jarvis把Tony的酒藏起來不讓他喝，但是現在Steve卻管不到Tony了。

Steve實在不想看到Tony這樣醉生夢死下去，但他真的不知道該怎麼辦，如果把現在這種狀態下的Tony帶回去的話他，也只是灌更多酒而已。

+++

「Steve，下午好。」一個溫和有禮地聲音對他打招呼，Steve抬頭看了坐在公園椅子上的人，看見他腿上放的盒子Steve向他走過去，Mr. Finch是公園裡的常客，偶爾會見到他和他的老公或是男友，也有可能只是搭檔的那個叫Reese一起出現在這裡，他還見過一次他們兩個帶著兩個小女孩來玩，而女孩們身上有他們的影子，這才是讓Steve猜不透Reese身分的原因。

Steve會認識他們兩個是因為某次商店搶劫，Finch不幸成為搶匪的人質，雖然Finch先生的搭檔解決了脅持者，但是沒注意到他的店員的同夥已經拿出了槍，Steve所做的不過是在店員同夥的手上咬上那麼小小的一口罷了，他現在可擅長做這種事情了，有時還會和他們一起工作。

在那之後有禮貌的Mr. Finch見到他都會和他打招呼，偶爾還會給他一些點心或食物之類的東西，就像現在，Finch打開腿上的甜甜圈盒蓋，他放低盒子示意讓Steve自己過來選。

Steve把頭伸進盒子裡挑了一個草莓糖霜口味的甜甜圈，隨後窩在Finch的腳邊慢慢地啃著甜甜圈，同時Finch摸著Steve的頭，Steve並不介意讓Finch順毛，畢竟人家也沒介意他現在全身髒兮兮還有幾隻跳蚤的狀態，有個人類幫忙抓癢還是挺不錯的。

「小熊看到你對他那麼好會忌妒的。」那個不知道到底是老公、男友還是搭檔的Reese突然冒出來說，他同時把一杯冒著溫暖熱氣的煎綠茶遞給Finch，隨後還放了杯溫水在地上給Steve。

「女孩們已經把小熊寵上天了。」所以他多寵Steve一點沒關係的，Reese挑眉不多做批評拿了一個甜甜圈後在Finch旁邊坐下。

「今天的號碼？」Reese看到Finch腿上的資料夾，Finch將綠茶放在椅子上，把資料夾遞給Reese。

「兩個號碼，一個是曾經住在布魯克林的老人，另外一個是一個失蹤人口。」Finch簡單解釋，自己也拿出一個甜甜圈來享用。

「你想我負責哪一個。」Reese拿起飲料喝了一口，才發現那是Finch的煎綠茶，他默默塞回Finch手裡，改拿起自己的黑咖啡。

「實際上Mr. Reese你只需要負責失蹤人口就好，在官方紀錄上那位九十歲老人已經死亡七十年了。」Finch講到此略為停頓。

「我正在等待你的轉折。」Reese轉過頭看著Finch，Steve也好奇地抬頭望向他。

「但是我們的這位九十歲老人名叫做Steve Rogers，AKA美國隊長，雖然在七十年前墜入北冰洋，大約在兩年前被美軍找到了……Steve你不用吃那麼急，沒有人會跟你搶的。」Steve在Finch說出他的名字時嗆到了，他趕緊把一小塊害他哽住的甜甜圈吐出來，怎麼回事，他被Machine列為受害者了嗎？

Steve知道Finch和Reese是在做一些救援的工作，他們主要目標就是那些被Machine吐出社保號碼的人，Steve猜測Machine大概是像Jarvis一樣的人工智能，只不過Machine偏向的方向是監測人類，而Jarvis則是服務Tony的管家系統。

拍了拍Steve後Finch繼續說道「雖然美軍對外宣稱是死亡，但是依照Machine邏輯，我相信這位Steve應該還活著，雖然我還沒找到相關證據。」Steve完全不想告訴Finch其實最大的證據就在你的腳邊，這種事實在是太令人害羞了。

「我一直以為美國隊長是虛擬的漫畫人物，沒想到真有其人，失蹤人口呢？那個今天的主要目標。」Reese有些驚訝地說。

「你應該也知道的，Tony Stark，Stark企業的前CEO，三個月前於家中泳池自殺未遂，來紐約見心理醫生後將其財產全數捐出，隨後失蹤。」Finch繼續解釋。

「看樣子他是還留在紐約了，他被哪一區的攝像鏡頭拍到了？」

「Stark本人並沒有被鏡頭捕捉到，但是Steve Rogers有。」

「你在說什麼謎語，因為我已經聽不懂了。」Reese皺眉，這句話和Finch前面說的完全悖論，Finch到底是什麼意思？

「Tony Stark的愛犬也叫Steve Rogers，而他現在就在我的腳邊，他會帶你去找他的主人的。對嗎，Steve？」Finch微微側過身低頭對Steve露出笑容。

 

+++

Steve有點無奈地瞄了一眼跟在他後面的Reese，這種突然多了個保鑣的感覺真的很奇怪，況且Reese還在向孩子們說話，就是那些他今晚可能不會回去，要女孩們自己準備晚餐的叮嚀，Steve頓時覺得有些羨慕Reese，有個等待他回去的家是一件多麼美好的事情，他雖然可以回到Tony身邊，但他總是開心不起來。

「你要直接去找Tony？」Reese跟在Steve後面奇怪的問，他看Steve走的方向是往中國城附近，前方有間救濟站，就是之前Finch資助的那間，不知道Joan工作的如何，Reese想起那位在他流浪期間很照顧他的老婦人，希望她過的一切順利。

Steve聽到Reese的問句後搖了搖頭，他想要先去領食物後再去找Tony，Tony大概又整天光喝酒不吃東西，他想帶些晚餐給Tony，免得他餓壞了，最近Steve總覺得Tony看起來有些營養不良的樣子，要不是他沒聞到Tony身上有藥味，不然Steve準會以為Tony吸毒了。

Reese跟著Steve到了救濟站附近，但他沒有跟著Steve走過去，救濟站門口大排長龍，裡面的員工訓練有素地為街友們發放餐盒，Reese遠遠看著Joan和其他前街友忙碌卻快樂的身影，對他來說就夠了，沒有必要打擾他們。

Steve沒有直接排到隊伍裡，而是到窗口附近晃了晃，裡面一位婦人看到後就走到後方，Steve也拐進了旁邊的小巷到了救濟站的後門，那位老婦人Joan就在那裡等著他。

他第一次來的時候曾經那麼試過排隊，但總是被人插隊，更嚴重的還有些人會把他踢出隊伍並罵他說救濟餐是給人類的，他不准領，那時候Steve突然覺得自己想落淚，難道不是人類就比較低等嗎？人類有什麼資格說自己是最高等的動物呢？他只要一口就可以將那個對他叫囂的傢伙咬死，但他卻沒有辦法改變那些人的想法。

歧視，對於非我族類的打壓及欺負，藉由這些來得到個人快感及社會地位，這是人類社會長久存在的惡習，也正是這些想法推動衝突產生，這些行為甚至會演變成種族屠殺，Steve想要阻止，但憑一己之力卻太過薄弱。

最後是Joan出來擺平的，她安撫那位飢餓的遊民，那位遊民拿到救濟餐後就離開了，Joan則是讓他以後直接到後門找她，別再前面排隊了，省的又遭人欺辱。

「嘿，Steve今天還是只有你一個人嗎？」Joan打開後門向Steve打招呼，他手上拿著個熱騰騰的餐盒，在這寒冷的天氣裡冒著溫暖的熱煙，Steve開心的直搖尾巴，臉上也露出笑容。

「你的主人……唉，真虧有你不離不棄的，不然我真不知道他怎麼活。」Joan蹲下來將裝著飯盒的袋子掛到Steve嘴上，Steve感謝的搖了搖尾巴，但是他認為沒那麼誇張，Tony沒有他還是能活得下去的。

「Steve再見，下次叫你的主人自己過來吧，別老是讓你自己一個啊。」Joan拍拍Steve的頭說，Steve再次搖了搖尾巴，發出委屈的嗚鳴，他可能是在說「我知道啦！」但也有可能是「下次還是只有我啦！」或兩者兼是。

Steve領著餐盒往中國城裡的小酒館走去，那裡是Tony最近的打工地點，通常Tony下班後就會待在店裡把自己工資喝光，想到這Steve不禁嘆息，但還沒等Steve感慨完畢，遠方傳來放煙火的聲響，Steve抬頭，雖然他看不出煙火的顏色，光憑那繁複花樣，他也可以猜想到那一定絢爛至極。

突然Steve想起他也曾看過這樣的煙火，同樣是冬天，但他感覺卻沒這麼冷，那是兩年前的元旦，他這副身體還很小的時候，他才剛到Tony身邊，而Tony為了和Pepper賭氣帶著他跑來紐約跨年，他那時候多麼小啊，比Tony的手掌大不了多少，甚至可以被塞到帽T的帽子裡帶著四處走。

Steve就趴在Tony的肩膀上被他帶著逛大街，Tony還會把他緊緊地摟在懷裡，他一點都感覺不到寒冷，對比現在他獨自走在街頭，而Tony不在他的身邊，Steve忍不住感到有些鼻酸，Steve仰起頭努力不讓眼淚低落，Steve安慰自己一切都會好的，一切都會有轉機的。

Steve來到酒吧後門，那條黑漆漆的小巷裡堆滿了雜物和垃圾，還有酒客的嘔吐物在地上沒人理最後結成一攤噁心的嘔吐物冰，牆角有著便溺的污痕和尿的酸臭味，而Tony就依著旁邊的垃圾箱睡著了，手裡還緊抓一個空的酒瓶，看到此景Steve真想問一句Tony何必如此作賤自己。

Steve放下餐盒，把Tony手中的瓶子甩到垃圾車裡，坐在Tony面前舔著他的臉頰叫他起來，Tony慢慢轉醒「嘿，Steve，你還在啊？」看到Steve就在面前Tony露出一個微笑，Steve頓時有點生氣，什麼叫他還在啊，他說過他不會離開Tony，他就不會離開，Tony到底是不信任自己還是不信任他啊！

Steve不太高興的噴了一口氣，但還是把餐盒往前推給Tony，Tony揉了揉Steve的頭同時在上面親了一口，Steve雖然還是有些生氣，但還是蹭了蹭Tony的頸窩。

「小寶貝，你吃過了嗎？」Tony在拿出餐盒的同時問，Steve下午吃了個甜甜圈還沒那麼餓，但畢竟他整天也只吃了那麼一個東西，說不餓是騙人的，但Steve沒有正面回應只是用鼻子頂了頂餐盒示意Tony先吃。

Tony只好打開飯盒先吃，在這種天氣中飯菜早就冷掉了，但是Tony卻覺得如此溫暖，在他沒辦法給Steve任何東西的時候，Steve依然對他如此好，而且他真正做到了不離不棄，Tony感動的無以復加。

Tony用完後把餐盒放在地上，他故意剩下一半的食物給Steve，他知道Steve其實還沒吃，只是故意把餐盒讓給他罷了，Steve吃完後，他們來到另一條較乾淨的小巷子，那裡有Tony留的一些紙箱，晚上睡覺沒那麼冷。

昨天Tony有翻到一條被丟掉的棉被，他先把棉被墊到紙箱上再窩進棉被中，隨後張開手讓Steve窩進他懷裡，Steve乖乖地窩到Tony身上，出來後他們一直是這麼睡的，共享溫暖才不至於讓他們凍傷。

Reese則是蹲在旁邊大樓的樓梯間內盯哨，他啜了一口剛剛Finch送來的熱茶，深自覺得今晚可能會很難熬。

+++

異變發生在半夜，Vanko得知有符合Tony描述的傢伙在中國城附近，他想來這裡試試運氣，中大獎了。有人走到巷口時Steve就醒了過來，他覺得這個人身上的味道有些奇怪，一般人身上不會這麼多金屬的氣味，除非帶著槍或是大型刀械，但他身上沒有火藥味基本可以排除槍枝，Steve盯著那個傢伙，眼睛在黑夜中反射著周圍的光亮顯得有些嚇人。

Tony因為Steve的動作而有些醒了過來，但是只是稍微睜眼看看周圍的情況，畢竟這是街頭，在這裡來來往往的人太多了，他不可能每次有人接近就警戒得像是有人要傷害他一樣。

Reese也注意到了有人靠近，他先拍了照片傳給Finch讓他查那個人的身分，隨後開打樓梯間的窗戶翻到逃生梯上，隨時準備衝下樓保護Tony。

Steve的猜測是對的，Vanko當然不是什麼好人，Steve發出威脅的低吼想嚇退Vanko，聽到Steve的吼聲Tony徹底醒過來了，他知道Steve絕對不會沒事這樣做的。Steve跳出Tony懷中，壓低身子對著Vanko露出牙齒發出喉音警告Vanko不准再靠近。

Tony則是站起來往巷子另一邊走，這種傢伙可一點都不像是要搶他棉被的遊民，但他就只穿件看起來一點都不保暖的夾克站在那盯著Tony看，讓Tony覺得毛骨悚然，Vanko拉開夾克露出面的鞭子，通電後的鞭子發出劈啪的響聲，令人發毛，有了光源之後Steve更清楚的看到Vanko手上的戒指，古樸的樣式，介面上刻著閃電，他是十誡幫的人！

Steve回過頭推著Tony快走，這種等級的傢伙絕對不是他們現在可以對付的，Reese則是趁機往Vanko的膝蓋射一槍，但是子彈被他身上的輕盔甲彈掉，Vanko憤怒地往大樓逃生梯揮了一下，被電鞭擊中的部分樓梯立即掉了下來，Reese再往Vanko的暴露出來的手臂射了一槍，隨後回到大樓內部準備去追Tony他們。

 

Vanko啐了一口，那個多管閒事的傢伙，Tony明明就在他的眼前了，但他卻只能放Tony逃走，還有Steve那隻多毛的雜種，Vanko聽說過那毛茸茸的小東西有多麻煩，但是他們打不過他的，他絕對會為他的父親報仇的。

 

Tony和Steve逃到大街上，雖然深夜了還是有許多流浪者在遊蕩，還有人用汽油桶架起了火桶取暖，有人對著Tony喘氣的奇怪動作瞟了一眼，但又隨即冷漠的移開視線。

Tony深呼吸調整氣息，他依然處於震驚狀態，他剛剛到底看到了什麼？一個舉著通電雙鞭的傢伙要追殺他，而且他的電源供應器像極了他的反應堆，但是反應堆的設計他沒有給任何人啊？Tony回想起他被Stane搶走的那枚反應堆，他的設計又被拿去當作武器了嗎？他可不希望這種事情發生。

Steve警戒地望著周圍，想確認他們甩掉剛剛那個奇怪的用鞭者了，雖然知道Machine不會出錯，但是他沒料到會是這樣的麻煩，早知道他就該把十戒幫都解決了再和Tony出來的，還沒等Steve後悔完，不遠處就傳來遊民們的驚呼。

從天而降了一個巨大的盔甲，那模樣還真有點像是Steve以前畫給Stane的盔甲具現化，Steve還沒驚訝完盔甲就衝到他們面前並且升開面罩，在面罩下的正是Obadiah Stane，他正在對他們露出猙獰的笑，這群壞蛋是約好了要在這時間找他們麻煩嗎？Steve在心中大叫。

Stane拿著雷射炮對準Tony，他現在不要什麼富貴名聲了，他只想要Tony死，Steve緊急的把嚇傻的Tony往旁邊撞，他們順利躲過雷射炮的攻擊，而此時Reese終於趕到他們附近，Reese連忙拉起跌坐在地上的Tony，抓著他往圖書館的方向跑去。

Steve擋在Stane和Tony之間，對著Stane狂吠，並且蓄力準備跳起去咬Stane暴露在外的臉頰，Stane沒有去追Tony而是留下和Steve對峙，他早就看這個咬掉他手指的混球不爽了，趁機可以好好教訓他，Stane拿雷射炮對著Steve發射，但卻被他靈活的躲過。

Steve同時間跳到他的機器手臂上伸口準備去咬Stane的臉，Stane緊急關閉面罩，並且揮動手臂將Steve甩出去，Steve被甩到一旁，他往Tony離開的另一個方向衝，目前看來Stane比較想對付他，他必須為Tony爭取逃跑的時間。

Stane追在Steve的後面，他使用噴射裝置很快地衝到Steve的前方，隨即用腳把Steve踢飛出去，Steve摔落在旁邊的圍牆上，發出老大的聲響，Steve痛苦地縮成團，那腳踢到他的舊傷，而且照疼痛劇烈的程度看來，說不定還打破了他的內臟。

Steve眼睜睜的看著Stane在他身上踩了一腳後離開，Stane對仁慈的給Steve一個痛快沒興趣，他要Steve在漫長的痛苦中等待死亡，就像是他在牢裡度過的時光一樣。

Steve默默流淚，他不想死，他還不知道Tony安全了沒有，他不想要Tony受傷，但他是個如此糟糕的保護者，他連他心愛的人都保護不了，他甚至連自己的性命都搭上了，他還是沒辦法保護Tony，Steve努力想要站起來，但卻總是跌回原位，突然間他身後傳來聲響。

Steve瞄到身後的圍牆上突然出現了門，有個穿著奇怪高領子斗篷的男子從裡面走了出來，那名男子走到他身邊不知道想做什麼，但Steve的意識到此中斷，他完全不知道之後發生了什麼事。

 

Tony驚恐地坐在廢棄的圖書館裡，旁邊的電腦桌有位一直在打電腦的傢伙，西裝男則是為他披上一條毯子後就離開了，他上一點都不想要毯子，他想要去找他的Steve，他怎麼能放Steve一個在街頭面對Stane和那個奇怪的鞭子男，Steve有可能會死，光是想到這點就讓Tony彷彿墜入冰窟。

他到底是瘋到什麼程度才會認為到街頭流浪去找什麼見鬼的答案會是個好選擇，現在他就要失去Steve了，這全都是他的錯，現在他不能繼續錯下去了，他要去找Steve才行，Tony開始構思著他要如何逃出這裡。

「不要急，Steve沒事了就會過來找你。」那位先生終於把視線從電腦螢幕中拔下來說，Tony懷疑地看著面前的傢伙，他有些矮，看他不太自然的脖子動作估計頸椎受過傷，他身上穿著量身訂做的三件套西裝，有錢到看起來一點都不像是綁架分子。

但Tony就在這裡，出於某種他不知道的原因，他被這位三件套先生和西裝男綁架了，當然，綁架這詞並不太合適，有哪個糟糕的綁架犯不把肉票綁好，而放他手腳自由還給他毯子呢？更何況西裝男出現的時機太過湊巧了，那簡直是在救他遠離危險，而不是想綁架他，但Tony一時之間想不到更好的說法，總不會這兩個人是來請他喝茶的吧？

「你怎麼知道他會過來這裡？你和Steve很熟嗎？」Tony問，他想轉移這位三件套先生的注意力，剛剛西裝男出去了，只有三件套先生的話他應該很好逃跑。

「Steve曾經在一些事上幫助過我們，我們也帶他來過這裡，我是Finch，剛剛帶你過來的是我的同伴Reese，我們只是想幫助你脫離危險，現在Reese回去找Steve了，請不要擔心。」Finch向Tony解釋，Finch站起身走向旁邊的小桌上倒了一杯茶給Tony，雖然只有幾步路，但可以看出來Finch不良於行，Tony僵硬的接過杯子，同時內心吶喊著「不要真的請我喝茶啊！」。

「你能肯定Steve會過來嗎？也許他會出事。」Tony捏著茶杯，他完全沒有那個閒情逸致喝茶，他想如果Finch不能給出個好答案，他還是自己出去找Steve好了。

「我正在尋找有拍到Steve和Stane的監視錄像，雖然還沒有結果……」將茶遞給Tony後Finch坐回電腦旁，繼續尋找有關的影像，Tony皺眉，這種方法太過沒效率了，他要直接去找Steve，他要親眼確認Steve的安危，Tony安靜地站起然後以他最快的速度轉身跑向圖書館的出口。

「Stark先生，請不要離開……這裡。」Finch發現後大聲說道，也站起來想要去追，但他才走到房間門口，Tony就已經溜到樓下的大廳了，最後只能站在樓梯上眼睜睜的看著Tony跑掉，他原本以為這位小學弟是還有一些理性可以溝通的，但似乎不是這樣，Finch坐回原位，打開屏幕，幸好Reese剛剛已經Tony身上放了定位裝置，讓他們不至於弄丟Tony的位置。

+++

Steve醒來的時候覺得全身痠痛，但他隨即覺得困惑，這種痛比較像是長期臥床肌肉沒有良好活動的痛，而不是受傷之後的疼痛，他感覺到身下是冰涼的地板，憑周圍空氣可以感覺出他在寒冷的室外，Steve半睜開眼睛，他現在感覺很倦，有種睡太多所產生的疲憊感。

Steve轉身想撐起自己，翻身的過程中卻發現有些不一樣，顏色，Steve第一個發現的是他可以看到顏色了，除了灰色和藍色以外的顏色，地板是灰白的，但旁邊的圍牆是木頭的棕色還有人在上面胡亂塗鴉，繽紛的顏色跳進Steve眼裡，他好久都沒看過這麼多色彩了。

一時間Steve還以為自己還在睡夢中，他舉起爪子想揉揉眼睛，確認自己沒有看錯，但放到臉上的並不是毛茸茸的爪子而是人類的手，Steve把手舉到眼前，真的是人類的手，五隻手指，Steve把手舉到面前仔細看了手掌，上面甚至還有Steve小時候不小心弄傷自己的痕跡，這真的是他自己的身體。

Steve一下子坐起，又感到一陣肌肉拉扯的疼痛，但是比剛醒來時好多了，他的腦袋也清醒許多，他注意到他正穿著醫院那種病人服，背後綁帶的設計使得風衣直灌進來讓他覺得冷颼颼的。

他手上有個資料手環，上面標註他的一些基本狀況、解凍時間、昏迷原因等，還有間他從沒看過的醫院的Logo，不過昏迷原因基本是亂寫的，就算他大腦缺氧的時間真的過久好了，他醒不過來的主要原因是因為他的靈魂根本不在這個軀殼裡。

還有解凍時間，這實在很蹊蹺，兩年前的十一月中，大約是他出生的時間，這麼說來他的身體被解凍的同時，狗狗的身體出生？所以他的靈魂是出了什麼錯才會到狗狗的身體裡去的？就算Steve查過不少關於靈魂的著作他一直都沒有找到答案，現在更是無解。

Steve扶著牆站起，他能感覺到他的身體在恢復，最起碼不再讓他感到痠痛，看來血清的作用還存在，又一個讓他相信這是他原本的身體的事實，但是狗狗的身體跑到哪去了？

Steve疑惑，從衣服和手環來看他是靈魂回到這個軀殼，而不是由狗狗的身體轉變成人類的，那狗狗身體上的東西呢？Steve突然想起他的狗牌，Tony給他的狗牌呢？Steve著急的摸著脖子，摸到熟悉的金屬觸感才安心下來，感謝那個幫助他回到這個身體的人有注意到這一點。

Steve原地踏了幾步，確認身體已經可以自由靈活的運動了，便往Reese他們所在的圖書館的方向跑去。

由於Tony的衝動，Steve到達圖書館的時候Tony已經走掉了，這個事實讓闖進圖書館的Steve有些無措，他剛剛一定是和Tony在路上錯過了，他現在該怎麼去找Tony呢？Steve想出去找人，但隨即又退了回來。

「這裡有備用的衣服可以借我穿嗎？」Steve有些尷尬的說，雖然說他的身體素質比較好，但是赤著腳穿著病人服在大雪裡狂奔這種事做一次就夠了。

Finch有些驚訝得睜大了他那雙有點像是小動物的眼睛，同時愣愣的點頭，一拐一拐的走到隔壁休息室拿出Reese的備用西裝和鞋子，目測這位Steve Rogers活生生的美國隊長應該穿得下，雖然可能會有點緊。

Finch的預測一向準確，就連衣服尺寸也是，Steve的確可以套上Reese的衣服，但那白襯衫繃在Steve的胸肌上，連扣子都是勉強扣上但一副快要繃開的樣子，褲長稍微長了一些但是沒什麼問題，鞋子也能穿得下，但他這樣的打扮看起來一點也不正式，過小的襯衫讓他看起像是要去泡夜店或是更糟的，他不得不承認這樣有點像是牛郎，幸好還有大衣可以遮住，不然Steve沒臉穿這身上街。

「我剛剛在Tony身上放了定位裝置，我會在耳機裡告訴你他的位置。」Finch拿了個隱藏式耳機給Steve戴上，雖然Steve也是號碼，但是不讓他去找Tony是不可能的事，還不如直接讓他在監視下行動還比較好。

「謝謝你，Finch，但我可以問一下你為什麼這麼信任我嗎？」Steve裝備好東西問，他知道Finch是個十分小心的人，並不會隨便將信任交出去。

「你可以過來自己看原因。」Finch將屏幕轉向Steve的方向，上面是Steve昏倒的小巷子附近商店的監視畫面，剛好可以拍到一點點巷子裡的影像，雖然畫面很小而且畫質並不好。

盡管如此還是能隱約看出來Steve正與Stane的裝甲對峙，並且被打飛在地上，緊接著畫面變成了一片花白，Finch說他無法解釋如此嚴重訊號干擾的原因，但當畫面恢復正常後狗狗Steve就不見了，而他原本的位置則是躺著人型Steve。

「排除掉所有不可能的狀況後，剩下的事情看起來即使再不可思議，它必然是事實的真相。」Finch說道，並且提醒有些恍神的Steve他還要去找Tony，Steve再次道謝後趕緊出發去找Tony。

有Finch的幫忙，Steve很快找到在街上遊蕩的Tony，他在正喊著Steve名字希望他自己出來，「Tony！」Steve上前激動地抱住Tony，他終於找到Tony了，而且Tony看起來沒有受傷，真是不幸中的大幸。

「這位先生請你放開我好嗎？」而Tony則是被這個突然抱住他小伙子給嚇到了，反射性的把Steve推開，怎麼回事，這是嫌他這個晚上的驚嚇還不夠多嗎？他被用電鞭的瘋子和穿著古怪盔甲的傢伙追殺，被兩個西裝男綁架，弄丟了他的寶貝Steve，現在上天還要給他一個站街牛郎的擁抱嗎？天啊，告訴我這其實是我瘋狂的夢吧，Tony寧願相信自己真的瘋了，也不願相信這天晚上發生的事。

「Tony，我沒瘋，我真的是Steve Rogers，我是你養的狗。」Steve著急地說沒有注意到他的用語有些奇怪，這也不能怪他，他畢竟很久沒有真正的說出一句話了。

「很好，Steve Rogers先生，請問你需要醫療協助嗎？很抱歉我目前幫不上你的忙，但是我可以幫你預約給精神科門診，你需要嗎？」Tony尖銳地問，努力嘗試掙開Steve的手臂，但禁錮他的手臂卻絲毫不動。

「我沒有瘋，我要怎麼樣才能讓你相信我就是Steve Rogers？」Steve憂傷地看著懷裡不停掙扎的Tony，他放開手不再緊緊擁抱Tony，只是抓著他的手臂防止他跑掉，他到底該怎麼證明呢？Steve突然想到他的狗牌，Tony以前說過上面有辨識身分的系統，或許那個可以取信於Tony。

「哪個正常人會說出我是你養的狗這種話啊！這位先生，請你不要再騷擾我，否則我會去請我的律師向你提告。」Tony嚴肅的說，他的口氣冷淡且理性，就像是以前被人威脅的時候會有的樣子。

Steve不顧Tony的威脅，並沒有鬆手，而是用空著的那首拿出狗牌在上面舔了一下，隨後再把它舉給Tony看，但狗牌閃爍的並不是Steve期待的藍光，而是身分不符的紅光，Steve嚇傻了，怎麼會這樣，他怎麼可能身分不符，他就是Steve Rogers啊！

「你怎麼會有Steve的狗牌？你對他做了什麼。」Tony拉著Steve脖子上的鍊子，想要把狗牌扯下來，不論這個牛郎是怎樣拿到狗牌的，他都不允許他繼續配戴，Steve怕Tony在拉扯中弄傷自己，主動把鍊子解開，把狗牌遞給Tony。

「你到底對Steve做了什麼？」Tony緊緊將狗牌捏在手裡，憤恨地看著Steve，這個精神病對他的寶貝做了什麼事？。

「我什麼也沒做，我就是Steve Rogers，Tony你要相信我。」Steve百口莫辨，他沒料到狗牌居然沒法證明他的身分，他還有什麼辦法讓Tony相信他就是Steve呢？

「這位先生，請你不要開這種愚蠢的玩笑，你不可能是一隻黃金獵犬，現在請你告訴我，我的Steve在哪裡？只要你把他安全的送回來，我可以考慮不對你提告，以鑒於你是最大嫌疑人，您最好考慮我的提議。」

「我˙就˙是˙他！」Steve朝Tony大聲說，他現在完全無法跟Tony溝通，Tony根本聽不進去他任何解釋。

「快點把Steve還給我！」Tony對Steve吼回去，Tony激動得喘著粗氣，彷彿那聲大吼用了他全身力氣似的，Steve皺眉想在說些什麼，但還沒來得及說出口，Tony突然向後栽倒，Steve趕緊抱住他，防止他跌到地上，是因為Tony和他的對話太激動了嗎？還是Tony出了什麼問題？他不應該這樣對Tony說話的，都是他不好。

Steve著急的抱著突然昏過去的Tony，有些手足無措，天啊，最近的醫院在哪？還是附近有公共電話可以讓他叫救護車的嗎？

「上車！」一輛黑色的休旅車緊急剎車停在Steve面前，Reese拉下車窗對著Steve說，Steve急忙上車讓Reese載他們去醫院。

 

+++

Yinsen喝掉杯中的最後一滴咖啡，把空紙杯捏扁丟進回收桶，開始巡房，雖然不像在阿富汗時那麼有成就感，但他還是挺喜歡他在美國的日子，最起碼不用擔心睡到一半被人綁架去救人，再來一次這麼刺激的恐怕他就要去見真主了。

想到這Yinsen就有些擔心Tony，自從那場自殺秀後Tony就離開公眾視線了，他也曾關心的打給Tony但都是Jarvis代為回答，這讓Yinsen有些無奈，沒有一個醫生真的希望自己的病人死去更何況是自己的朋友，Yinsen在心中嘆了口氣。

「你這個瘋子還要跟著我到什麼時候？」前方的病房傳來吵架的聲音，Yinsen覺得如果那聲音沒那麼有氣無力的話倒是很像他認識的一個人，Yinsen加快腳步想看個究竟。

「Tony我真的不是什麼瘋子，你要怎樣才相信我真的是Steve？」Yinsen沒聽過這個聲音，不過Steve這個名字倒是有些熟悉，這不是Tony養的那隻黃金獵犬的名字嗎？

「你的社保號碼是多少？」另外一個女性聲音說，聽內容似乎是護士，最近有新來的護士嗎？Yinsen有些疑惑，他怎麼不記得有增加人員。

Yinsen來到病房門口，果真如他猜想的一樣，Tony半躺在病床上正在和旁邊的男士吵架，床另一邊則是位他沒見過的紅髮護士在詢問Tony的基本資料，Yinsen一進房間就能聞到一股酒味，Tony身上的衣服破爛到和他在阿富汗時幾乎沒兩樣。

從這些跡象就大概猜得出Tony這段時間跑去哪裡了，Yinsen真的不知道該怎麼說他才好，但和電視上那個萬念俱灰一心想死的Tony相比，和別人吵的不可開交的Tony顯得有生氣多了，或許這也是好事，最起碼Tony不會在想著要死了。

「這位Tony先生，請問你的社保號碼多少？」被Steve和Tony的爭吵弄得很不耐煩的護士大聲地問，兩人停下爭吵看著她，Steve在Tony轉過頭的同時輕嘆口氣，他深深覺得他和Tony完全無法溝通，但這件事在之前語言不通的情況下甚至不是問題，生活就是如此弔詭。

「請你打電話問Pepper吧，我不記得這種東西。」Tony回答的同時看了這位美艷火辣的護士一眼，不知道為什麼他總感覺這位護士是危險致命的。

「我知道，我來替他寫基本資料吧。」Steve主動接過表格並開始填寫，Tony則是大聲斥責要他不要亂填，他隨後搶過資料發現應該都是正確的，不太開心的將表格交回給女護士，女護士為他們兩個有趣的互動露出笑顏，Steve則是回給她一個無可奈何的笑。

「原來你們還沒結婚，剛交往不久？」女護士檢查表格有些驚訝的說，她的話引起兩人截然不同的反應。

「我和這個傢伙一點關係都沒有，我們怎麼可能是情侶！」Tony生氣地在床上咆哮，為什麼會有人誤會他和這個神經病。

「不，不，不，Tony和我只是一般朋友而已。」Steve緊張得連說了三個不，他臉紅的揮手否認女護士的猜測，但Tony的話讓他覺得心中一陣刺痛，他知道Tony還不承認他就是Steve，但被這麼明白的說出來還是讓他覺得難過。

在門口看鬧劇看夠了的Yinsen敲了敲門，提醒裡面的人別玩了，Tony看到Yinsen開心的和他打招呼，而Steve也對他露出一個笑容，女護士則是整理好資料走了出去，Yinsen特意看了眼她的名牌”Natalia”沒聽過這個名字，她真的是新來的護士嗎？

「Yinsen！沒想到可以在這裡遇見你，快點幫我把這個怪傢伙趕走，他一直黏著我不放。」Tony想衝下床，但是在過程中卻有些體力不支的腿軟，Steve連忙將Tony扶回床上，但隨後Tony就馬上甩手，就好像碰到了什麼髒東西一樣，Steve有些無辜的眨了眨眼，他知道現在Tony還沒有接受他，但Tony的動作真的很傷人，Steve嘆氣回到床旁的椅子上。

Yinsen過來為Tony做了一些簡單的床邊檢查，並且開了些檢查讓Tony等會去做，他初步評估Tony昏倒只是因為長期酗酒和營養不良所造成的體力不支而已，只要Tony恢復戒酒和恢復正常飲食很快就能恢復健康，Yinsen招呼Steve到外面談，Tony則是以為Yinsen要把Steve帶走了而高興的歡呼。

「Dr. Ho您好，我是Tony的朋友，我叫Steve Rogers，Tony住院的這段期間會由我來照顧他，您有什麼事可以直接對我說。」Steve自我介紹的同時伸出手和Yinsen握手，Yinsen去握了，他可以感覺到Steve的手溫暖有力並且沒有顫抖，而且Steve的言語清晰、談吐正常，並不像是Tony宣稱的神經病人的樣子。

「叫我Yinsen就好，我初估Tony只是有些營養不良而已，不過最後的診斷要等檢查過後才知道，他除了酒精還有其他的上癮物嗎？」Yinsen決定暫時相信Steve，畢竟與現在的Tony相比Steve看起來正常多了。

「他沒用毒品，如果有的話我會知道的。」Steve說，Yinsen還問了些Tony昏倒前的問題，Tony的狀況聽起來沒有太大的問題。

「我有個問題想請教您，狗的DNA和人的DNA是不一樣的嗎？」Steve問，這種問題他本來都是拿去問Jarvis的，不過也正是這個問題讓他聯繫不上Jarvis，他挺後悔那時沒有仔細聽Tony解釋狗牌的原理，畢竟要用兩年把七十年的科技發展都補全還是有些難度。

「當然不一樣，光是染色體對數就不同了怎麼可能一樣。」Yinsen回答並且有些奇怪Steve怎麼可能會不知道這種事情。

Steve道謝後便回病房照護Tony了，Yinsen離開後突然想起他剛剛忘了把名牌別上了，而且Tony也沒提過他的姓，那麼Steve Rogers是怎麼知道他姓什麼的呢？

 

+++

Tony很不爽的發現Yinsen只是把Steve拉到外面去談話而已，並沒有真的把他趕走，Tony決定對於Steve的任何呼喚都不予理會，讓那個神經病去唱獨腳戲好了。

Steve看著坐在床上生悶氣的Tony沒有太大的反應，他安靜的生悶氣總好過大吼大叫影響別人，更何況Tony自己也需要休息，Tony的動作正合Steve的意。

病房裡安靜下來後外面的聲音就變得很明顯，尤其是一個快步趨近的高跟鞋聲，Steve正覺得這聲音有點耳熟，正主就馬上出現了，Pepper出現在病房門口，她的司機在一旁想阻止她卻被推到旁邊。

Pepper氣勢萬鈞的衝到病床旁，並且抬高了手，Steve察覺不對，想要上前去擋下Pepper的動作，但是Tony卻攔住Steve，他知道Steve只是想要保護他，但是他的力量會傷害到Pepper，他不希望Pepper受傷，畢竟這巴掌也是他應得的。

Pepper的手落下給了Tony一個響亮的巴掌，Tony沉默的承受，Tony的臉被打的偏向一邊，過大的力道甚至讓他感覺有點耳鳴，但卻讓他清醒了，就好像這段時間內他的神智並沒有真正從泳池中被拉起來，彷彿一切都隔著層水模糊不清，直到現在他才被拉出水面，Tony終於知道他的所作所為對所有愛他的人來說是多大的傷害，Steve離開了他，而Pepper賞了他一巴掌。

Tony知道他和Pepper之間結束了。

「你怎麼可以這樣對我，你怎麼可以留下我一個人面對這些？」Pepper流淚，她固然可以面對那些豺狼似虎的媒體，但是卻無法接受結束累人的一天後回到的卻是冷冰冰的家中，她終究還是一個希望有人能疼惜她的女人，但和Tony在一起她並不能扮演這樣的腳色。

「Pepper，我很抱歉。」Tony對Pepper說，他讓自己的問題凌駕於他們的關係之上，是他自己摧毀了他們的感情。

Steve嘆了口氣，上前遞給Pepper面紙，雖然這樣想很不厚道，畢竟他可是Pepper帶回來的，但是他從一開始就覺得Pepper和Tony不合，他們或許可以成為良好的工作夥伴，但並不是合適的情人。

「我不需要你的道歉Tony，我只希望你能盡快恢復，回到你本來的樣子，畢竟我可以沒有你，但是公司沒你可不行。」Pepper接過面紙冷靜下來說，就算分手了她還是打算繼續為Stark企業工作的。

「我會盡快回去。」Tony保證，他其實有幾個想法可以讓公司重新獲利的。Pepper拍拍Tony的肩表示她了解Tony的心意，但現在最重要的是確認Tony的健康，她可不想Tony回來了，他的身體卻搞罷工，她可不是只顧眼前利益的短期投資客。

「請問你是？」Pepper隨後問Steve，她不知道這個帥氣的鄰家男孩是從哪冒出來的，但看剛剛還給她的面紙的份上，Pepper對他的印象不錯。

「我叫Steve Rogers，我是Tony的朋友。」跟一個你很熟悉的人自我介紹真的很奇怪，尤其是她之前還對你摟摟抱抱的，但是Steve還是必須要說，這套說詞對Yinsen挺有用的，如果他最開始也用這招對Tony就好了，或許就不會搞到這麼難堪。

Pepper不著痕跡的打量了Steve，他身上穿著大衣和襯衫看起來都是高級品，但明顯不合身，應該不是他自己的，或著有可能是故意打扮成這樣，而且Tony這段時間在外流浪，他能交到什麼樣的朋友呢？他看起來就是從鄉下來都市找工作機會的年輕人，雖然誤入歧途，但卻還保有那份純真，Pepper在心中為這個大男孩的境遇嘆了口氣，隨後又有個想法冒出。

「你現在有工作嗎？我可以請你幫我照顧Tony嗎？畢竟我沒辦法同時顧著他和公司，薪水的部分絕對不會虧待你的。」Pepper問，Steve和Tony被她的話嚇到了，Pepper也太會物盡其用了，Tony在床上想要抗議，但被Pepper的一個瞪視給嚇到閉嘴。

「好，可以啊……我是指我目前沒有工作，如果可以讓我照顧Tony那是再好不過。」Steve驚訝到有些語無倫次，反正他本來就在照顧Tony，而現在有個名正言順的理由就更好了，而且還支薪，雖然以前Tony有給他零用錢，但那完全是兩種不同的概念，可以重新賺錢養活自己的感覺不錯。

「那就這麼說定了，下午我會讓人把雇約合同拿過來讓你簽，你主要的任務就是照顧Tony的生活起居，尤其是他住院的這段時間需要貼身照顧，薪水我會匯進你的帳戶，這段期間的開支用這張卡支付，還有什麼疑問可以打我手機，我的號碼是……」Pepper快速的說，Steve終於知道為什麼Pepper可以獨自管理Stark企業這麼大的跨國公司了，Tony能遇到Pepper並且把他網羅過來還真的是他三生有幸。

「不好意思，我目前並沒有手機……」Steve有些為難的說，他平時需要跟什麼人聯絡的話都是直接找Jarvis幫忙。

「沒關係，你的新手機會在下午和合同一起送來，我最近在忙國際科技博覽會的事情，這次Stark企業也有參展，如果你的電話沒有接通的話會直接轉給我的助理，到時直接留言就可以了，我會盡快回電。」Pepper還交代了些瑣碎的事情，但沒有什麼是Steve不知道的，畢竟兩年的朝夕相處，他恐怕了解Tony甚於了解自己。

Pepper交代完注意事項後就離開了，Steve望著她離去的方向，在心中讚嘆這位來去一陣風的女強人，這才是一個跨國公司CEO該有的樣子嗎！

下午Pepper真的如約讓人送來了合同和手機，Steve再次感嘆Pepper辦事效率的強悍，雖然Tony還是很不滿的持續抗議，但在Pepper隔著手機吼了他兩句後就乖乖同意讓Steve留下。

Steve在CT室外面的走廊等著，旁邊是正值休息時間過來關心他們的Yinsen，Steve被Yinsen直直盯著他的目光弄得有點尷尬，他做了什麼嗎？他已經把那見過緊的襯衫換掉了啊？

「你就是SR。」Yinsen突然說，他思考了很久，在Tony陷入危險時會出現，並且幫助他度過難關，而且對Tony百般照顧，這樣的人選可不多。

「你可能弄錯了，雖然名字縮寫是一樣的，但我並不是那個人。」Steve愣了一下後，露出一個僵硬的笑容否認到，他沒想起他之前有用SR這個身分出現在Yinsen面前的事，他在內心尖叫著，他並不想被認出來啊！

「那你怎麼解釋你為何知道SR是一個人呢？你今天早上是怎麼知道我姓Ho的呢？我並沒有別名牌，Tony也沒有叫出我的姓氏。」雖然說Steve也有可能從別的地方知道他的姓，但是他詢問過今天的櫃台人員，並沒有人問起他，而且Steve也沒有離開過Tony身邊，Steve也沒有任何電子設備可以查詢，那麼可以推斷Steve是早就認識他的。

「我沒想過會在這種小地方出錯。」Steve苦笑承認，被Yinsen認出來還不算太糟，最起碼還在他自己的容許範圍內，Yinsen畢竟救過Tony，並不在他歸類的敵方陣營內。

「我就知道是你！」Yinsen激動的站起來大吼，被旁邊的家屬白了一眼後才坐下，Steve深深覺得自己蠢斃了，居然這麼簡單就被套話，他真心覺得回歸人形後他的智商大不如前，或是對Tony關心則亂讓他的行為不像以前那麼小心，當然也有可能是因為之前誰會去懷疑一隻狗能做到這些。

「我一直想當面對你道謝，如果沒有你的話我就會死在阿富汗了。」Yinsen激動的握住Steve的手，感謝之情溢於言表。

「這麼說的話我也要對你道謝，因為如果沒有你的話Tony就會死在阿富汗了。」Steve微笑回應，這麼久以來他還是不習慣有人因為他做了他應該做的事而感謝他。

Yinsen望向Steve的目光更為景仰了，這個人是如此的謙虛，他既不誇耀自己的功勞也不希望從中獲取什麼，他一定是阿拉派來保護世人的使者。Steve有點驚訝Yinsen突然說起他聽不懂的語言，但是看他虔誠的態度或許是祝禱詞一類的東西，Steve同時疑惑他做了什麼讓Yinsen變成這樣。

Tony從CT室出來，看到外面等候區的Steve和Yinsen頓時有種他們在搞啥鬼的感覺，他聽到Yinsen在對著Steve念祝禱詞，他的阿拉伯語不太好，只有在阿富汗的時候跟著Yinsen學過幾句，他只聽得懂”阿拉、使者、祝福你”這幾個單詞，好吧，現在又是在演哪齣啊？劇本換太快了他跟不上。

Steve看到Tony走出來後馬上用可憐兮兮的眼神望著他，並用口型對他說了個「救我」，Tony在心中笑了下，這個Steve的眼神還真的有點像他的Steve，Tony想到此心中一痛，他的寶貝不知流落何方，但他還是走過去拍拍Yinsen的肩為Steve解圍。

Yinsen好像突然從自己的世界中被喚醒，他對Tony笑了一笑，並且和Steve解釋他只是在為Steve祈禱，希望Steve可以成功達成他的使命，隨後他就拋下一頭霧水的Tony和Steve溜進CT室了解病情去了。

「你剛剛和Yinsen談了什麼？他怎麼會突然這樣？」Tony在回病房的路上問Steve，他悠哉地坐在輪椅上讓Steve推著走，他現在可沒那個體力走回病房去，況且Pepper都付錢了，他當然要享用一下Steve的服務。

「我剛剛承認我是SR，然後說我很感謝他在阿富汗的時候救了你，他就變成那樣了，我也不清楚到底是哪句話刺激到他了。」Steve解釋同時把輪椅推到病房內，他剛剛用Pepper的卡把他們換到單人病房了，雖然今天清晨的那間暫時也是單人的，但是這種時候還是小心為妙，Steve彎腰要把坐在輪椅上的Tony抱到病床。

「喔，SR，等等，你是指豆子罐頭上的那個SR嗎？」Tony敷衍的說隨後回想起他和Yinsen知道的SR似乎只有那麼一個，這個Steve是那個SR嗎？Tony在被Steve抱起的時候嚇了一跳，這麼短的距離他可以自己走沒問題，他只是昏倒又不是腿殘了，Tony掙扎了下但卻被Steve壓制，他只好乖乖扶著Steve的背讓他抱起，這個Steve的體溫很高就像他的Steve一樣，Tony舒服的瞇起了眼。

「等等，你付庸兵團的錢哪來的？」但是既然SR請得起整個傭兵團，又怎麼會穿成那樣跑到大街上呢？更何況他接受了Pepper給他的看護工作，這完全不像是一個有錢人會幹的事。

「你給我的零用錢。」Steve隨口回答，他把Tony放到床上後幫他蓋好被，其實這不完全是實話，Tony給的零用錢只夠付前面被美軍搞砸的那次救援行動。

「不可能，我才沒給Steve那麼多零用錢。」Tony下意識的反駁，沒注意他已經掉入了邏輯陷阱，如果他承認人形Steve是SR，那麼他也承認了人形Steve就是狗狗Steve。

「好吧，主要是那個紅白藍國旗配色鑲鑽狗項圈上面的鑽石。」Steve坦承，那個項圈俗到爆了他一次都沒戴過，他也不知道Tony到底是多麼鬼迷心竅才會買這種東西回來，他把項圈的主鑽賣了就湊夠傭兵團的錢了，其他副鑽他也變現拿去轉投資就是了。

「原來這是我之後再也沒看過那東西的原因？」Tony說，他原本以為Steve只是把那東西收到他的藏寶箱裡了，Steve在家裡有很多個藏寶箱，他一直都認為他只是永遠沒翻到對的那個。

「你這是承認我就是你的Steve了？」Steve調笑到，他把輪椅收好後就拿起小桌子跨到病床旁的欄杆，再把醫院送過來的晚餐放到小桌上，順帶把餐具拆封放好，就差沒有直接餵Tony了。

「當然沒有，我只是好奇項圈跑哪……」Tony生氣的說，他終於發現他掉入陷阱裡了，這個可惡的Steve居然拐他，而他居然沒發現，等等，這個馬鈴薯泥好好吃。

Steve趁Tony反駁時張口的瞬間挖了一勺馬鈴薯泥塞到Tony嘴裡，然後Tony就很神奇的靜音了，Tony搶過Steve手上的勺子開始享用面前的晚餐，他有交代過要小一點的份量了，Tony之前那種不正常的飲食方式還需要一段時間調整。

安撫完Tony，Steve也拿出他的餐點享用，人生真是不可思議，昨晚他們倆還共享一個救濟站的餐盒，今天他們就在高級病房吃著住院餐，好吧，最不可思議的是他昨天還是一隻黃金獵犬呢，今天居然就回到了他原本以為死掉了的身體裡。

「我要你的手機。」Tony快速的把餐點吃光，連他平時不喜歡的沙拉和水果也吃乾淨了，他伸手朝Steve要手機，雖然只是手機他還是能處理一些工作的，最起碼可以連上Jarvis。

「不能，Pepper吩咐在出院前不能給你任何電子產品。」Steve駁回Tony的要求，他也同意Pepper的想法，在Tony確認沒問題前不應該讓他工作，他一工作就停不下來了。

「那現在要做什麼？」Tony無聊的說，病房裡只有一台無聊的電視，還不在他的接觸範圍內，不能用手機他還能幹嘛？

「睡覺，你需要休息。」Steve回答，雖然現在有點早，不過他們昨晚幾乎都沒睡到，Tony應該覺得累了，只是在硬撐而已。

「現在才六點，我哪睡得著？」Tony哀號，這時間相當他的中午好嗎！Steve不顧他的抗議，收好小桌子同時把Tony的床頭放低。

「需要我給你說睡前故事嗎？」Steve把陪病的小床拉到靠近門的這側以防萬一，如果有誰想靠近Tony的話他會是一層保護屏障，順便防止Tony偷溜。

「你真當我六歲啊？」Tony無奈的看著在一旁努力把他龐大的身軀擠到小床上的Steve，他在心中嘖了一聲，這樣他就很難溜出去了。

「因為你表現得像是六歲。」Steve好笑的聳肩。

「Steve是個壞人，大大的壞人！Steve不給Tony手機，Steve壞壞！」Tony索性捏起嗓子裝起幼稚的娃娃音控訴著Steve。

「從前有個孩子，他的名字叫做Tony，他是個不喜歡睡覺的小孩，有一天……」Steve為Tony的嬉鬧而微笑，並且用睡前故事來反擊。

「我不聽、我不聽！」Tony把棉被蓋到頭上，假裝這樣他就聽不到了。

「好吧，如果你乖乖睡覺的話我可以讓你打通電話給Jarvis，限時五分鐘。」Steve為Tony可愛的行為露出微笑。

「……好，成交。」Tony狐疑地盯著Steve一會，有些奇怪為何他會知道Jarvis，估計是Pepper趁Tony不注意的時候告訴他的，不過管他那麼多，他可以打電話給Jarvis就行了，反正待會如果睡不著也不是他的問題。

Steve將電話播到Tony原本的號碼上，反正之前能聯絡上Tony的電話現在都會被轉給Jarvis代為接聽，播通後他按下擴音並舉向Tony，並不讓Tony自己拿著，Tony伸手想去抓，但Steve卻拿得更遠，同時給他一個警告的眼神，Tony撇了撇嘴坐回原位。

「Stark公館您好，目前……」Jarvis的聲音透過手機傳出來，他的聲音聽起來依然悅耳，但有些呆板無趣，大概是在重複了幾百次同樣的內容的結果，覺得十分無趣。

「Jarvis，是我，Tony。」Tony說，他的聲音有點沙啞和哽咽，在周圍所有事物都改變這麼多後，能知道有個東西會一直不變並且在那裡等著你的感覺真不錯。

「請問您是那位拋棄一切世俗資產，差點也把連我捐出去的那位Tony Stark嗎？」Jarvis語帶諷刺地回應。

「能聽到你的聲音真好Jarvis，就算是諷刺，我說真的。」Tony聽到後則是笑出聲了，喔！連他的嘴賤也沒有變，這才是Jarvis嗎！

「我也很想您，Sir。」Jarvis說，Steve同時用口型提醒Tony他的通話時間還剩三分鐘，Tony翻了個白眼表示知道了。

「Jarvis幫我找Steve在哪裡，他不見了，目前狗牌不在他身上，別用狗牌的定位，分析昨天凌晨兩點到六點之間布魯克林和皇后區街頭的錄像，尋找所有體型類似Steve的黃金獵犬，同時鎖定一個耍電鞭的俄羅斯人和Stane，我要知道Steve去哪了，還有那兩個怪胎的資料，整理後在明天早上給我。」Tony快速交代他需要Jarvis調查的事項，停頓了下回想還有什麼要交代。

「順便查一下，我什麼時候可以出院？」Tony在最後加到。

「您目前的檢查報告顯示並無腦部病變，昏厥是因為長期營養不良和攝入過量酒精所引起的，您的主治醫生將會在兩分鐘後進入病房告知您明天上午就能出院，是否需要我安排人整理Stark老宅以便您入住？」Jarvis入侵醫院系統查看Tony的病歷後說到。

「好，我在馬里布的東西也大部分都遷過去了是嗎？」Tony很快地問，酒精的影響減退後他的思速還是很快的。

「是的，您的實驗室物品已經遷入Stark老宅的地下室，如您需要詳細的名單我明天會一併送交您手上。」

「不用了，我需要的時候在問你就行。Jarvis，我很想你，能再次聽到你的聲音真好。」Tony眼神柔和下來說。

「Sir，我如同您思念我一般思念您。」Jarvis恭敬的回應，雖然實際上還是略帶諷刺。

在Tony和Jarvis說完沒多久，Yinsen就走進病房，Tony在閒扯幾句後就掛斷電話，隨後Yinsen就宣布Tony明天就可以出院了，但是他有些擔心Tony的酒癮會有戒斷反應，所以提醒Tony和Steve如果情況有變要隨時聯絡他。

Steve表示了解，向Yinsen打聽所有應該注意的事項，並記在腦中，Tony則是嫌無聊的窩回床上了，雖然他也有留神聽，但他並不認為他會發生這種事，當Steve送走Yinsen後，他發現Tony已經在床上睡著了。

Steve坐在小床上凝視著Tony的睡顏，Tony的面容還是有些枯黃消瘦，Tony把身子捲曲起來偏向Steve這一側，他的呼吸偶爾吹動那過長的頭髮，雖然看起來還是一副病懨懨的樣子，但卻比昨晚好多了，Steve用手輕輕將那縷髮絲撥到耳後，親暱地在Tony的額頭落下一吻，無論怎麼樣我都會愛你的，Tony，Steve在心中說到。

+++

深夜的病房裡已經熄燈，幾剩下走廊及護理站還有光亮，還沒到巡房的時間大多數的護士都還在護理站待命，只有Natalia單獨離開護理站，他手裡還拿著一瓶藥劑和針筒，不難猜想她要做什麼。

Natalia悄然無聲地走進Tony的病房，安靜地繞過Steve所在的小床，往Tony的方向走去，就在她要碰到Tony時她的手被抓住了。

「妳想幹什麼？」Steve瞪著Natalia，側身擠進她和Tony中間，阻止她靠近Tony，Natalia甩了兩下發現甩不掉，便用另一隻手按上了她的手環，Steve感到一陣刺痛，反射性地放開手，立即轉為備戰姿勢，Natalia舉高雙手顯示自己沒有武器，慢慢地往後退。

「Rogers先生，請不要傷害她，她只是依照我的命令行事。」門口傳來一個溫和有禮的聲音，Steve抬頭一看，Coulson他來做什麼？他是代表誰來的，政府還是軍方？

「你是怎麼找到我的？你們找我有什麼目的？她手裡的藥劑是什麼東西？」Steve有些防備的問，Coulson幫助他很多次，他並不希望成為Coulson的敵人，但是如果他們要傷害Tony他也會不客氣。

「你手上的手環裡有定位裝置，我們是屬於神盾的探員，神盾是美國官方負責處理這些特殊事件的，當初在北冰洋挖到你時也是送交神盾處理的，我們來此的目的只是希望確認你和Tony Stark的安危，Natasha手裡的只是一些神盾開發出來的營養劑而已。」

Coulson的語氣中有些隱隱的激動，活生生還會動的美國隊長啊！沒想到他有生之年還能見到活著的傳奇，他死而無憾了，雖然Coulson表面上還保持正常冠冕堂皇的樣子，不過內心已經陷入迷弟狀態了。

「你們為什麼要這樣做？對你們有什麼好處？」Steve小心翼翼的問，他之前有在美軍內部網路閒逛時有看到一部分神盾局的資料，似乎和這個組織Howard有關，但這並不表示他信任神盾，畢竟Howard都死好幾年了，神盾當家的他可不熟。

「Stane和Vanko他們現在還未就捕歸案，他們的目標是Tony，我們只是要保護你們的安全。」Coulson故意只回答其中一個問題，畢竟另一個問題的答案還在計畫之中，其實Coulson自己也覺得奇怪，為何Steve Rogers會是以那麼奇怪的方式醒來，而且為何他醒來後執著於保護Tony Stark，他可從不知道他們以前認識。

「所以你們是想監禁我們嗎？」Steve問，保護對方的安全這種藉口他以前也常用呢。

「你可以去你想去的任何地方，神盾並不會限制您的自由，不過因Stane和Vanko的緣故，我們會派特工在附近保護你們的安全。」Coulson小心地回答，要讓Steve相信他們的善意有些難度，畢竟剛剛的開場並不好，但他相信他還是可以補救的。

「謝謝你的好意，不過不用了，我可以保證我們的安全。」Steve說，他可不接受任何形式的監禁。

「您知道這不只是保證安全這麼簡單的，請不要為難我，只要一切正常，上面很快就會撤走特工們的。」還有監視他們的任務，畢竟Tony和Steve可都是高危險人物，但是卻是計畫裡不可或缺的一部分。

「那麼請特工們不要干預我們的生活，我便不會妨礙他們的工作。」Steve妥協，他現在暫時還沒能力和整個神盾對上，爭取到適當的權利就可以了。

「感謝您的配合，如果有什麼需要神盾協助的地方請撥打我的電話，號碼已經傳到您的手機上了。」Coulson微笑說，同時Steve的手機也嚮起通知的鈴聲，Coulson準備轉身走人，卻被Steve叫住。

「我還有一個疑問，你們當初為何對Tony說我死了？」Steve不解，雖然說就算當時知道人形的身體活著也不能改變什麼，但是剛知道消息以為永遠回不去時的感覺還是很糟。

「身為美國隊長的頭號粉絲，我可以理解偶像復活卻只能看著他靜靜躺在那裡的痛，我並不想讓Tony也承受那些，我相信我尊敬的美國隊長閣下是不會在意這點小謊的，對嗎？」雖然Coulson覺得Tony就是個麻煩的惹事精，但他是絕對不會傻到說出真話的，隨後拿出墨鏡戴上離開。

Steve無語，這樣給他戴高帽子他說不原諒都不行了，還有這理由，他可不認為這是事實，畢竟Coulson從來沒有表現過對Tony的好感，但是Coulson可以把這個謊說成這樣也是服了他了。

不過Coulson說自己是美國隊長的粉絲，不知道Coulson得知他曾經想餵Steve他吃了一口的甜甜圈會是什麼樣的表情？肯定很有趣。

+++

Tony聽到了他們的全部對話，他向來淺眠，更何況他的專屬抱枕Steve並不在這裡，他睡的就更不好了，讓他在震驚一下好整理剛剛他聽到的內容，所以現在陪在他身邊的這個Steve Rogers是美國隊長？他的童年偶像？剛出場穿得像是站街牛郎的精神病患？豆子罐頭上面的SR？比專業護工還要細心的大傢伙？這也太超現實了。

更何況Steve Rogers為什麼要黏著他啊？這完全說不通啊，他到底何德何能贏得Steve的喜愛啊？Tony感到無比困惑，這個世界好像不按照他理解的方式來運轉了。

+++

「很抱歉，我搞砸了。」Natasha走在Coulson後面道歉。

「不會，Natasha妳做得很好。」好極了，好到不能太好了，他跟偶像說話了耶，他可以光明正大的監視美國隊長了耶，他把他的電話給Steve了耶，不知道Steve會不會打給他咧，唉啊好期待喔！

Natasha看著平常嚴肅的Coulson一臉傻笑，走路還帶著雀躍的蹦跳，身邊的小花都快具現化，Natasha默不作聲，長官這種絕對不可能得到回應的單戀就別吐槽了。

Part4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Tony是在無比困惑的情況下被Steve領回老宅的，其實剛到大門口的時候他還高興了一下，因為老宅這邊他也有裝Jarvis作為保安系統，如果他不給Steve權限，Steve是無法進出這裡的。

「Sir，歡迎回來，請問這位是？」Jarvis照例在門口問，Tony猶豫了一下到底要給這個Steve多高的權限，要是他一直以訪客的身分進出也不是不行，就是Jarvis會一直通報他也挺煩的，Tony就只是猶豫了這麼一會，他便錯過最好的時機。

「Jarvis，第42號情境，密碼：在衣著上你可以不修邊幅，但切不可讓靈魂染上汙點。」Steve對著Jarvis說出了一串Tony沒聽過的東西，那聽起來像是某種計畫的開啟要件，Tony困惑地看著Steve，他這是什麼意思？

「歡迎回來，Steve Rogers Stark，是否有意分享下你變回人類的心得？」Jarvis很快地說到，語氣也變得十分輕快，甚至帶上了些調笑的語氣。

「我都還不確定到底是怎麼回事呢，不過很高興能再聽到你的聲音Jarvis。」Steve對著門口的攝像頭微笑說。

「這是我的榮幸，Steve，廚房中已準備好熱茶和早點請儘快享用。」Jarvis提醒。

「等等，這是怎麼回事，Jarvis你怎麼跟Steve這麼親暱地說話，還有那個42號情境到底是什麼？你們到底瞞了我什麼啊？」Tony不滿的說到，為什麼他的墊子管家跟一個外人這麼親密，都直呼名字了，而且42號情境？這聽起怪詭異的東西到底是啥？

「進去再說，沒必要在外面吹風，更何況裡面還有熱茶呢。」Steve推著Tony往裡面走去，為什麼這傢伙會知道他家的廚房在哪啊？

「你大概兩年前帶我來過一次，二戰期間你父親也帶我來過。」Steve回答的同時將杯子用熱茶斟滿，並且將桌上的小曲奇從餅乾盒拿出擺滿整個盤子，雖然剛吃過早餐，Tony還是為它的香味感到口水直流，是說，他剛剛有把疑惑說出來嗎？不然Steve怎麼知道他在想什麼的？

「你的表情就透漏了你的問題，先喝口熱茶再吃，東西很多慢慢吃我不會跟你搶。」Steve把熱花茶和餅乾碟放到Tony面前，Tony喝了一口花茶暖暖身子，他自己則是緊貼著Tony的座位坐下，Steve歪著頭一副想要靠到Tony身上的樣子，Tony伸手把Steve推開，嘿，那可是他的Steve專屬的位置，就算是美國隊長也不可以那麼放肆。

被推開的Steve回過頭來無辜地看著Tony，那水汪汪的藍眼睛好像在說他為什麼把他推開，那只有困惑並沒有責怪的眼神讓Tony一驚，他真的好像他的Steve，這個傢伙真的是他的小寶貝嗎？

「你為什麼這麼執著留在我身邊。」Tony忍不住問了，這個Steve Rogers沒有理由要留在他身邊，他們甚至連認識對方都算不上，但是他卻在醒過來的第一時間趕到他的身邊，在他住院時無微不至的照顧，Tony真搞不懂他到底保持著怎麼樣的目的，畢竟他現在沒錢也沒權更別說全美一半以上的人都認為他瘋了，和他搞在一起到底有什麼好處啊？

「我答應過你的，我會用一生陪伴你。」Steve扶著Tony的肩膀，不讓他逃跑，他認真的直視Tony的眼睛說。

「不可能，你怎麼可能知道這個，那邊沒有別人，只有我和Steve！」Tony可以看的見Steve眼中的真誠，他絕對沒有在說謊，但是這不可能啊？這絕對不可能，那片沙灘那時候只有他和Steve兩個，沒有其他人在場，這個傢伙到底是怎麼知道他對Steve說過的話，這毫無道理，這絕對說不通！

「我知道這很難接受，但我就是Steve。」Steve再次重複，他的聲音溫柔但是堅決，他只是希望Tony認清事實而已，他不求回到以前的狀態，但是最起碼不要像現在這樣否定他。

「別鬧了，這絕對不可能！」Tony生氣地大吼，他絕對不准許這個傢伙這樣說，就算他是美國隊長也不行。

「Jarvis你有找到昨天清晨的那段影片吧，請你放出來。」Steve深呼吸了一口氣忍住自己的脾氣，他相信Tony看了影片後會像Finch一樣理解的。

Jarvis找到的同樣是那家商店的監視畫面，已經將圖像銳化和放大，影片上狗狗Steve正與Stane的裝甲對峙，但他被踢得撞上牆後掉落到地上，Tony緊張的倒抽了一口氣，他的小寶貝居然被人這樣對待，他不會放過Stane的，緊接著畫面變成了一片花白，當畫面恢復正常後狗狗Steve就不見了，而他原本的位置則是躺著人型Steve。

「這影片假到爆了，中間那段雜訊完全遮掉了重點，你拍這種假東西來騙我到底有什麼意思？」影片播完後Tony大聲斥責到，這也太假了，想隨便拿一段假影像就糊弄他嗎？這是不可能的。

「為什麼你不能相信有魔法和靈魂呢？」Steve有些生氣的說，Tony就不能像Finch一樣睜開眼認清事實嗎？

「因為這種東西他媽的不存在！人死了就是死了！沒有靈魂也沒有所謂的天堂地獄！就只是轉化為一攤腐敗的有機原料！要嗎自然爛光，不然就是被蟲子吃光，留下死白的骨頭等待千萬年後的考古學家來研究！」Tony激動地吼，那些怪力亂神的東西都是不存在的，死掉後就什麼都沒有了，既不會有靈魂也不會有鬼魂。

「那我為什麼會有Steve的記憶，你要怎麼解釋這個。」Steve不在糾結上個議題，而是另闢戰場，他沒辦法和一個認為靈魂不存在的人去講解靈魂，就如同他無法告訴一個從未見過大海的人海長怎麼樣。

「好啊，你說說看啊！我就不信你能掰對多少。」Tony嗆聲，他才不信這個Steve能夠說出任何能夠證明的事實。

「我剛你身邊的第一天你說我長得像隻大老鼠，還因為我爬到盾牌裡面就給我取Steve Rogers這個名字。」Steve平復下來說，他同時露出微笑，眼神柔和下來，彷彿正在經歷那段美好的舊日時光。

「這可能是Pepper告訴你的，她那時候在場。」Tony冷冷地說，這又沒什麼，為了留在他身邊這個Steve和Pepper串通好的可能性非常高。

「但是Pepper離開後你想餵我東西，結果加熱了一片比我那時候身體還要大的Pizza，還奇怪我怎麼不吃。」Steve也不生氣繼續說下去，他想起那時Tony困惑的樣子覺得這個沒常識的傢伙很可愛。

「Jarvis在呢，他還提醒我不要給Steve喝牛奶。」Tony繼續反駁，剛剛在門口的行為就證明了Jarvis老早就背叛他了。

「那天你和Pepper為了要不要去阿富汗吵架，最後你帶著我去外面走走，我們到沙灘邊散步，我先跑去玩水，被你喊回來後就坐在你身邊聽你說話，你說你覺得武器試射怪怪的，但是並不知道到底是哪裡怪，我了解那種不安的預感，每當有壞事要發生，在Bucky要掉下去前我也有這種感覺。」Steve提起那次沙灘談心。

「但是你並沒有阻止事情發生。」Tony說到，他其實還想反駁他的寶貝那時也戴著狗牌，所以對話也可能被Jarvis錄下，但同樣的理由他就不想說第二次了，反正這個Steve也不會正面回應他。

「我試了，我把東西藏起來不想讓你出門，我威脅了Rhodes不讓你上飛機，但依然無法阻止你，你知道我得知你被綁架的消息有多難過嗎？」Steve的聲音聽起來就像要哭了，他做了當時可以做的一切努力，但是Tony依然遭遇了危險，Steve無法用語言描述他當時有多想崩潰。

Tony沒有說話，就算這個Steve不是他的Steve好了，他也能感受到他散發出的哀傷氣息，他是真的為Tony被綁架的事情感到愧疚，但這又不是他的錯，沒有人能預料到這種事情發生，就算他有預感他也棄之於不顧了，除了他自己這不能怪任何人。

Steve深吸一口氣，努力平復自己的悲傷，繼續說到「那時候你對我說，你認為愛情是愛一個人原本不加修飾過的樣子，但是Pepper卻沒有辦法接受那些，隨後你又認為我不懂這些，其實不是的，雖然我不懂愛情，但是我一直都能聽懂你在講什麼。」

那麼你為何從來沒對我提過這些？Tony在心中問，但他最後保持沉默，畢竟這樣是部份承認這個Steve就是他的寶貝，這種會被抓住把柄的事他才不幹。

「你那時候要我答應你，我會用一生的陪伴你。」Steve伸手緊握住Tony的手，Tony使盡力氣要抽走卻無法辦到，這個Steve的手溫暖有力，他天藍色的眼睛直盯著Tony，其中的堅毅果決令人動容，彷彿這句話就是他的人生目標和他的價值所在，Tony移開視線同時往後縮了一些，他不喜歡這樣被人抓著的感覺。

Steve看到Tony閃避的動作有些難過，他原本希望Tony聽到這句能相信他的，Steve默默的放開了緊握Tony的手，露出一個明顯就是”我被傷害了，但是我原諒你”的表情，天啊，有沒有要這麼像他的寶貝。

「然後你回來了，我拿出和Jarvis一起整理的證據給你看，但是你居然不相信，你還是傻傻的認為他沒有做那些事，我氣死了，但我又能怎麼樣，我只後悔在走廊的時候沒有咬斷他的喉嚨，誰知道呢？或許這一切都會不一樣。」如果Stane在那時候就死了，就不會惹出後面這一堆麻煩，但是相對的Steve就不會被逼到那條小巷，甚至可能不會變成人。

Steve嘆氣，或許他曾經祈求過變回人類，但他現在不確定這到底是不是好事了，Tony只信任他以前黃金獵犬的型態，而不是現在這個人型的他，Steve也無法責怪Tony，畢竟如果這不是他親身經歷他也不會相信的。

「之後我被Stane打得重傷快死掉，雖然幾乎沒有意識，但我可以感覺到你的著急，手術後我原本想要拍拍你的，但是我實在沒有力氣了，只有舔了一下你的臉頰就睡著了。」Steve露出一個有些勉強的笑容，那實在不是什麼好經驗，他也絕對不想再來一次。

「你生日派對那天的行為簡直要令我心碎，我差點以為我救不回你了，要不是Coulson和Pepper及時回來，我都不知道我該怎麼辦。」Steve哽咽地說，手輕輕搭上Tony的尋求他的撫慰，但卻被Tony一把抽走，Steve望著Tony的眼神帶著水氣，看起來像快要哭了。

「在街頭的時候我們還是很親密，你甚至還會抱著我取暖，和我一起入眠，我不懂我只是換了個軀體，你對我的態度就改變這麼多。」Steve失落的收回手，哀傷地低下頭。

「你說了這麼多，你還是無法證明你就是我的Steve，你只能證明你不過就是擁有他記憶的傢伙而已。」Tony堅決地說，他絕對不會承認面前這個人是他的Steve，他想要他的寶貝Steve回來，如果現在他承認了人型Steve是他的寶貝，他所擁有的就是一個神盾認證的美國隊長，自稱是他寶貝並且有著他寶貝記憶的傢伙，而不是他的小寶貝。

「我就在這裡啊？你為什麼不相信我？你為什麼要對事實視而不見？」Steve生氣捶著桌子大吼，他無法控制的顫抖，同時淚水奪眶而出，他不理解為什麼Tony要否定他的存在，他明明就在這啊！

他置身於一個不屬於他的世界，他所有的一切都是Tony給的，Tony給了一個家，給了Steve他的愛，甚至給了Steve活下去的價值。

Steve真的不懂，為什麼Tony能狠下心摧毀這一切。

「Steve你……」看到Steve流淚Tony也有些於心不忍，他的話太直接，他原本可以婉轉一些不要直接刺激Steve的。

「你先去忙你的吧，我要收拾一下這裡。」Steve低下頭抹去淚水，他真傻，他明知到這場談話不會有用的，卻還是期待Tony能夠因此改觀。

「我……」Tony想要道歉，但卻又不知道該說些什麼，他連為什麼惹哭Steve都不知道，他剛剛的話是很衝沒錯，但是Steve應該受到這點刺激就受不了啊？

「沒事的，Tony你先去忙吧，讓我靜一靜就好。」Steve的聲音中帶了懇求，讓Tony難以拒絕。

「……好吧。」Tony最後說，他看的出來Steve退開的姿勢是不想讓任何人接近他，Tony說什麼都沒用了，他只好先離開，留下Steve一個人。

+++

Tony在地下室裡，這裡已經被他在馬里布時的東西塞滿，但基本上還維持著類似的格局，Tony可以看到那輛被他拆開重裝的車還是在那裡，他的工作檯也依然凌亂，這裡幾乎和馬里布沒什麼區別。

Tony思考著，他並非完全不相信Steve說的，但那……但那太過匪夷所思了，太過怪力亂神，簡直要超出了他的理解範圍，Tony揉揉太陽穴決定把這事先丟到腦海裡的深處等會再來想。

「Jarvis，那個42號情境到底是什麼？」Tony問Jarvis這個原本Steve說會告訴他的問題，Jarvis停頓了一下，這是他和Steve所擬定的計畫，但因為Tony的權限畢竟是最高的，他不可能在這種情況下說謊，對不起，Steve，既然Sir問起我也沒辦法。

「那是一組由Steve和我所制定的計畫，因為您可能長時間不在，所以我們考慮了各種情況並做出合理的準備，使用方式可參照早上，說出情境序號並且告知相應的密碼，其中第42號情境為『如果黃金獵犬Steve Rogers Stark沒有回來，但是有人說了密碼，這個人就會被識別為Steve本人，並且擁有和Steve相同的各項權限。』各式情境以發生機率來排序，而42號則為機率最小的一個。」Jarvis大致說明，並且祈禱著Tony不要問其他情境是什麼，有些真的不太適合告訴Tony本人。

「好吧，但你們哪來那麼多時間制定這些計畫的，你為何和Steve那麼親近？還有把暖氣調小一點。」Tony繼續問，同時用手搧風，見鬼的這是大冬天他怎麼會覺得這麼熱？Tony覺得自己全身都是汗，而且地下室的空氣有些太悶了，他有點頭痛。

「計畫制定於您被綁架後到Steve與您一起離開前，自從您給予Steve狗牌後Steve就時常與我交流，雖然因為生理構造使得他無法發出聲音，但是他還能以文字與我交流。」Jarvis解釋著，他時常和Steve一起排遣”沒人理”的時光，說實話，能夠教導Steve這麼一個聰明理解力又快的學生讓Jarvis感到十分高興。

「為什麼Steve從來沒有跟我說過這些？」Tony問，他應該是Steve最親密的人，但是為何他從不知道這些？為何Steve不願意告訴他呢？

「不妨問問您自己，為何您從沒有發現過這些呢？您口口聲聲說愛他，但您真的了解他嗎？」Jarvis的話像是針一樣刺入Tony，是啊，為什麼他沒發現，他不是一向自詡有著最好的觀察力嗎？而且Steve幾乎是和他貼身相處了兩年，為什麼他卻不知道。

Tony沉默，他錯過身邊太多事情了，他沉浸在自己的痛苦之中而對外界無所察覺，他到底是怎樣的一個混帳啊？Tony無力的蹲在地上，把臉埋進雙手之間。

輕快的小狗叫聲從前面傳來，Tony抬頭看到一隻金毛幼犬正望著他，那小傢伙長得很像Steve小時候，Tony想去觸碰那柔軟的小傢伙，但是他居然跑掉了，躲在他的工具堆後面嗚嗚叫，好像是要Tony去找他。Tony站起身走過去，但卻沒有發現任何東西，他困惑的皺眉，聲音明明來自這裡啊？

Jarvis覺得很奇怪，地下室的暖氣他沒有開很強，但是Sir的卻瘋狂流汗，而且他的行為有些不正常，他為何要去摸一團空氣？Jarvis警覺地通知Steve。

「Steve,Sir的情況有些怪異，可以請你去看一下嗎？」Jarvis對正在準備午餐的Steve說。

「我馬上下去。」Steve馬上關掉瓦斯爐，脫掉圍裙往地下室衝，他知道Jarvis絕對不會沒事叫他的，如果他說Tony情況不對，那麼他最好聽Jarvis的。

Tony沒有在工具堆後面找到小狗，他有些失望地起身，隨後發現在他正背後的坐著隻像是Steve的成年金毛，他正愉快的朝著Tony搖著尾巴，Tony走過去想要摸他，但是他又跑走了，隨後出現的是Stane駕駛的機器人，他殘忍地對著那隻像Steve的金毛拳打腳踢，金毛在地板上哀號著想要躲過攻擊。

「你怎麼會出現在這裡，放開那隻金毛，放過我的Steve！」Tony大聲罵著，同時對著機器人所在的地方揮出拳頭但卻落空了，Tony奇怪的看著Stane，為什麼他突然分裂了？哪一個才是真的Stane，Tony困惑最後決定每一個都打過一次就知道了，Tony拿起放在桌上實驗中的掌心砲，往離他最近的Stane轟過去。

Steve到地下室時就看到這個差點讓他心跳停止的一幕，Tony拿著掌心砲在自己的實驗室裡面亂轟，實驗室裡幾乎沒有一件東西完好，而Tony正坐在一堆廢物中啜泣，Steve小心翼翼的靠近Tony，並且輕輕搭上他的手把掌心砲拿下來收好，這時Tony才終於注意到有人靠近他了，他抓住Steve的衣服向他哭訴。

「我的Steve受傷了，但是我碰不到他，你快點幫我把Steve送醫院，我不能再失去他了！」Tony指著實驗室地上的一塊空地說到，Steve立刻明白Tony這是陷入幻覺了，他應該先把Tony帶出滿是武器的實驗室。

「好，但是Tony你先離開好不好，你先回樓上，我再來救Steve好嗎？」Steve順著Tony的話想將Tony引開實驗室。

「不要，你先救Steve，不要管我，你先救Steve！」Tony反抗著，他不明白為什麼這個傢伙會對重傷的Steve置之不理，Tony看了一眼這個攔住他的人赫然發現他就是那天的那個用電鞭的俄國人。

「你這混帳，放開我！」Tony氣憤的朝著Steve發火，同時想盡辦法掙脫Steve的束縛，Steve把Tony抱得更緊，深怕他會傷害到自己。

「Jarvis快打給Yinsen！」Steve喊到，並且用盡全力把Tony的手抓住，誰來告訴他為什麼營養不良的Tony會有這麼大的力氣，Tony甚至還抓傷了Steve的背，Jarvis以最快的速度撥通Yinsen的電話。

「放開我，你這個混蛋，你快放開我啊！我要去救Steve，他等著我去救他呢！」Tony不停的尖叫同時伴隨哭喊，好像Steve真的準備在他面前死去。

「Yinsen，Tony的戒斷反應很嚴重。」Steve用吼的才能勉強蓋過Tony的聲音。

「我開的藥呢？」Yinsen著急問，從電話中聽起來Tony的情況是最糟的那種，嚴重的幻覺讓他分不清現實與虛幻。他在Tony出院時有開一些藥片給Tony必要時服用。

「不行，他現在吞不下去。」Steve說，他現在連抓住Tony都很勉強了，更不要說去拿藥，更何況依照這種情況，Tony根本不可能自己服藥。

「堅持住，我馬上趕過去，別讓他傷害自己。」Yinsen說，電話隨後轉給Jarvis，他說他已經約了直升機在醫院頂樓。

雖然Yinsen已經用最快的速度往這邊趕了，Tony的狀態依然不好，Steve想把Tony打昏，但是他不確定這樣對Tony到底好不好，尤其是在Tony本身已經這麼虛弱的情況下，Steve擔心如果他做了，那他再次見到Tony大概就是在他的喪禮的照片上了。

Tony恨這個俄國人，他為什麼要阻止他去救Steve？Tony持續對那傢伙攻擊著，就算他的手腳都被束縛住了，他頭部以上可沒有，Tony張口往Steve的肩上咬去，突然被攻擊的Steve痛的倒抽一口氣，Tony咬的這一下可不輕，血液立刻從傷口冒出來。

但是Steve不敢貿然放開手，如果被Tony拿到武器更麻煩，有什麼繩子狀的東西嗎？Steve思索，突然靈光乍現抽出自己的皮帶，把Tony的手扭到後面綁起來，騰出手捏開Tony的下頜關節讓Tony放開自己。

Tony還是奮力的用腳踢動著，Steve不得已把Tony自己的皮帶也抽出來捆住Tony，同時在尋找有無布巾可以塞Tony的嘴，他其實挺擔心Tony咬到自己。

Yinsen來的時候就是看到這幕光景，Tony被五花大綁的安放在沙發上對著Steve大吼大叫，從內容聽起來他並不認得Steve，而Steve則是抱著Tony努力安撫他，Steve白色的上衣弄得亂七八糟，肩上有著明顯染血的咬痕，背部的衣物則是被抓爛，還有地上灰塵的痕跡，看起來狼狽不堪。

Steve是在Jarvis的提醒下才發現Yinsen來了，Tony的狀況屬於酒精戒斷中最糟的那種，看他現在的燥狂的樣子Yinsen連忙給注射了一針鎮定劑給他，Tony的聲音漸漸小下來，也不再有太大的動作。

Steve讓Tony的上半身依靠在自己懷裡，Steve身上傷痕累累，但卻在溫柔順著Tony的頭髮，他嘴裡低哼著輕揉的旋律，像是要安撫一個天真無邪的孩子進入夢鄉，Tony平靜下來後半瞇著眼靠在Steve的胸膛，在柔和的光中他們看起來很祥和。

他們之間的愛是超過情慾，超過單純慾望的愛，Yinsen腦海中突然冒出這句話，他們的愛不是要燃盡一切的熊熊烈焰，而是彷彿遼闊的海洋容納著萬物，是如同宇宙乘載著無數星球的寬廣。

無人說話，沒有人願意打破這份祥和寧靜，Steve等到Tony在他懷裡睡著才抱著他上樓，Yinsen在一旁默默跟著，並在心中向阿拉祈求希望使者可以順利度過這次磨難。

+++

「你到底知不知道你搞了多大的麻煩讓我收拾？」Justin Hammer正在對著Stane大呼小叫，而Stane則是一臉厭煩的看著眼前的跳樑小丑，心中評估到底何時殺掉他才是最合適的時機。

忽然大門碰的一聲被撞開，Hammer還來不及呼叫保全，就有兩個穿著保全制服的人被丟進來，隨後是Vanko叼著牙籤吊兒郎當的站在門口，手上的電鞭還劈啪作響。

「我覺得你們需要新的武力。」Vanko操著一口濃濃俄國腔的英語說。

「請問您有沒有興趣加入我們呢？」Hammer露出甜膩的微笑迎上前。

「你可以開個價。」Vanko吐掉口中的牙籤對Hammer說，隨後逕自走到Stane面前原本Hammer的沙發坐下。

「Tony Stark的命如何？」Stane露出微笑對Vanko說。

 

+++

Reese先去小公園買了煎綠茶和早餐才去圖書館，當他到時Finch已經坐在電腦後正在專心地查找資料，他的眉頭皺的很深，彷彿遇到什麼大難題一樣，或許是難纏的新號碼，畢竟Finch昨天甚至忙到沒有回家，女孩們有些擔心，Reese走過去將煎綠茶放在Finch手邊。

「大麻煩？」Reese邊問邊到一旁的小廚房將外帶的火腿蛋鬆餅裝盤再端回給Finch。

「你或許說對了Mr. Reese，我想Tony Stark和Steve Rogers原本不該是我們的號碼。」Finch抬頭看了一眼Reese，停下搜索喝了一口煎綠茶說。

「政府那邊出事了？」Reese繼續問到，同時瞪了一眼Finch警告他最好吃完早餐再繼續工作，Finch默默將要去抓滑鼠的手移到餐具上，開始享用他的早餐。

「目前尚不清楚原因，不過所屬北極光的特工們沒有活動跡象。」Finch的語調如同往常平穩，但是Reese聽得出Finch聲音裡的擔憂。

「你想怎麼做？」Reese拉過他專屬的椅子坐下。

「是Machine想怎麼做才對，目前它似乎有意讓我們接下北極光的工作。」Finch說，按下按鍵，旁邊的影印機開始打印資料。

「那麼新的號碼是？」Reese啜了一口他自己的咖啡。

「Tony Stark和Steve Rogers。」Finch有些疲倦的說，同時把剛印好的資料交給Reese。

「嗯？還是那兩個傢伙？他們不是好好地待在Stark老家了嗎？」Reese驚訝的說，他可是確認過那兩個神奇的傢伙都平安無事才回來的，Reese翻著資料。

「恐怕不久了，看情況我們似乎有必要參加一下國際科技博覽會。」Finch吞下最後一口鬆餅，開始他和Reese新的假身分，中央舞台的後勤和保安應該是個好選擇。

+++

Tony醒來時發現Steve正睡在他身邊，那個長手長腳的傢伙像是八爪章魚一樣把他緊緊抱在懷裡，生怕他會跑掉似的。

無聊的Tony只好轉過頭端詳Steve的睡容，不得不說他真的很好看，白皙的皮膚、健壯的身材、藍色的眼睛、燦金的頭髮，見鬼的，這傢伙甚至連睫毛都是金色的，活脫脫一個標準的金髮碧眼大胸美國甜心，更別提他還是神盾局認證的美國隊長，如果是以前的Tony他們現在就不會還穿著衣服了。

要是他沒那麼瘋就好了，如果他沒有自稱是他的Steve的話，Tony絕對會很樂意和他來上一砲，或是很多砲，畢竟也不是天天都有一個美國隊長熱情的纏著你，但是Tony現在只想要他的Steve回來。

就在Tony忍不住無聊想做些小惡作劇的時候Steve醒來了，Tony趕緊閉上眼裝睡，還未完全清醒的Steve先是將Tony抱得更緊，隨後用頭蹭了蹭Tony的頸窩，最後輕輕吻Tony的臉頰想將Tony叫醒。

Tony在內心尖叫，天啊！這到底是什麼情況？更令Tony驚慌的是他居然勃起了，不，這一定是正常男人早上都有的情況，他絕對不是對這個Steve有任何不良的慾望。

「Tony，早安！」Steve對著Tony微笑說，他的眼神中帶著剛睡醒的朦朧，但其中飽含的愛意令Tony心驚，他實在太像他的Steve了，他真的是他的寶貝嗎？Tony困惑地想。

「你可以先放開我嗎？」Tony緊張不安的說，Steve隨即意識過來放開手，畢竟他也沒遲鈍到可以忽略那個戳在他大腿上的火熱的東西，Tony立刻逃進浴室，Tony進到浴室後立刻鎖了門，他脫了衣服站到花灑下，冰冷的水澆的他打了個顫，但他的下身卻依然很有精神的繼續挺立著。

Tony嘆了口氣，把水的溫度調高，背靠著牆壁，他貌似很久沒做過這種事了，他都想不起來最近一次的性經驗在什麼時候，Tony把手放到自己的陰莖上，閉上眼睛開始想像最近一位火辣的美人。

艷紅的唇中吐露著靈巧的舌，它先是沿著柱身從下往上舔了一遍，隨後靈巧的沿著冠狀溝滑動，Tony抓住身下人的頭髮，柔軟的像是陽光般燦爛的金髮，被水弄濕後被往後梳起，Tony可以感覺到那濕漉漉的髮絲在手裡像是最細緻柔滑的絲線。

那人將他的頂部含了進去，Tony可以感覺到口腔的高熱和濕滑，他抬起頭望著Tony，透藍的眼睛，像是太平洋小島旁清澈毫無汙染的海水，倒映著藍天及閃耀的太陽，倒映著整個世界，我就是他的世界，這句話突然浮現在Tony的腦海中。

Tony無法在忽略那雙眼中飽含的愛意，從來沒有人用這種眼神看著他，跟他上床的傢伙眼中通常都訴說著勝利、榮耀、沾沾自喜，他們只把Tony當作獎品，是他們與別人競賽之後的那座獎盃，而Tony真正是誰，Tony是否真正愛他們，那並不重要，甚至不值得一提。

但是現在望著Tony的目光不一樣，那飽含著溫柔、眷戀及深情的目光，被他注視著讓Tony覺得自己是世界上最好的人，讓Tony感覺自己是被深愛的，無論他做了什麼事，他總會在Tony身旁陪伴著他，單純且美好到令人想哭泣。

Tony快速幾個撸動，弓起背捲起腳趾，射在了自己手心裡，高潮後的乏力讓他沿著牆壁滑坐淋浴間地板上，讓溫暖的水將一切痕跡都帶走。

+++

Steve大概猜得到Tony在做什麼，這也不能怪他，畢竟就Steve記憶中Tony上一場性愛是在半年前，這對一位前花花公子來說算是非常久了，Steve伸個懶腰，將棉被摺好，到隔壁房間梳洗，同時讓Jarvis打給在樓上休息的Yinsen，他有些事情想和他談。

「出了什麼事？」出於急診醫師的習慣，Yinsen接到電話的一霎那就迅速醒來。

「Yinsen，Tony似乎沒有昨天幻覺發作時的記憶，我不想喚起他這段記憶，所以可以請你暫時不要出現在廚房嗎？」Steve簡單的交代，他不想因為要解釋Yinsen為何在這而讓Tony想起那段糟糕的記憶。

「沒問題，但暫時不要讓他到地下室去，我擔心Tony看到那些會使得他抑鬱症發作。」Yinsen在得知並沒有緊急狀況後又倒回床上，Stark家的床是好東西，他很久沒睡得這麼好了。

「好的，我會注意，請繼續休息吧。」Steve回應，他聽得出Yinsen又想睡了。

「嗯，對……柔軟的床，晚安。」Yinsen暈呼呼地說，誰都不能阻止他睡覺，Steve為Yinsen可愛的咕噥微笑，隨後繼續他自己的清潔工作，直到Jarvis開始和Steve聊天。

「請問你認為你現在和Sir是什麼關係？」Jarvis在Steve刮鬍子的時候問，Steve的下巴和臉頰全都是泡沫，他知道有電動刮鬍刀這種東西，但他覺得那玩意刮不太乾淨，並不像是傳統刀片那麼無死角。

「我們是朋友，我以為你清楚的Jarvis。」Steve聳了聳肩回答，對著鏡子小心翼翼的剃鬚，他其實沒有太多鬍茬，照顧他身體的人把他保養得很好，他身上甚至沒有褥瘡或是其他臥床太久的後遺症。

「真的只是朋友而已？你不覺得你的剛才的表現已經超出朋友的範圍了嗎？之前他是你世界的唯一你這樣做沒有問題，但是現在你已經變成人類了，你不覺得你需要調整一下你的行為嗎？」Jarvis犀利的問，雖然Steve是他的朋友，但Tony是他的主人，他可不能看著Tony眼睜睜地被折磨還不知道為什麼。

「我還沒想過這些。」Steve把臉上剩的泡沫沖掉，他把臉埋在柔軟的毛巾內不想面對累人的事實，他才剛變回人類兩天，就算他當初真的有預料到會變成人，他也沒有計畫那麼多。

「你是真的沒想過，還是不想去面對？」Jarvis問，Steve知道Jarvis一向對於事情有很獨到的見解，身為旁觀者Jarvis通常也更能透徹的去了解問題的癥結，Steve覺得有些不習慣，畢竟他可不是通常那個被Jarvis詰問的人。

「那你覺得我該怎麼做？」Steve向Jarvis尋求建議，他知道Jarvis說這些就是希望Steve能詢問他的意見，而Jarvis的意見Steve通常都會採納。

「向他明確表達你的追求意願，或是停止這些不適合的親暱的舉動。」Jarvis簡潔明瞭的說。

「你在鼓勵我追Tony？」Steve有些驚訝的問，但仔細想想這倒是一個好提議，Tony現在有些反感他的親密舉動，而且如果他真如自己所稱的朋友的話他就再也不能和Tony這麼親密了，這對Steve而言是無法忍受的，他不介意Tony說了什麼，但是他在乎Tony對他的反應如何，他這兩天都會反抗Steve平時的動作，這讓Steve感到很受傷。

「我只是回應了你的問題，並陳述我的看法，是否執行我的建議，端看你自己的意願。」Jarvis回答並把選擇權交給Steve，Steve不作聲，默默思考著Jarvis的提議。

+++

 

當Tony出浴室的時候Steve已經收拾好床鋪，甚至還在隔壁房間洗漱完畢，正等著他下樓一起吃早餐，到了廚房後Steve讓Tony在廚房的簡便餐桌旁坐下，隨後就去忙碌了，在離開前他把自己的手機交給Tony使用，省得他又嫌無聊，Tony覺得自己像是被塞了奶嘴的嬰兒，但卻無可奈何。

「Sir，Ms. Potts正在門口，是否需要請她進來廚房？」Jarvis向Tony通報。

「請她進來吧，順便問她吃過沒，Steve可以多煮一些。」Tony說，廚房那邊已經飄來煎蛋和烤土司的香味，看起來這個Steve廚藝還不差。

「好的，Steve，請你多準備一份給Ms. Potts的早餐。」Jarvis很快說。

當Steve把先煎好的荷包蛋和培根端上桌時Pepper已經到廚房裡了，她穿著職業套裝拿著公事包，看起來就像是準備去開會前繞過來探望一下，Steve對她笑笑，多拿了一套餐具出來，並且趁外面兩人不注意的時候放了一份餐點在通風口附近的桌上，真是辛苦這些特工了。

 

Clint有些無語，真的不是他的跟蹤技術不好，只是他餓了，畢竟蹲在這種地方只能啃能量棒，昨天他實在忍不住誘惑把那盤看起來美味可口但是卻乏人問津的小曲奇吃掉了，估計是這個舉動讓Steve發現了他的行蹤，附註一下，他覺得Natasha說得很對，這兩位怎麼還沒去結婚啊？

Clint將頭伸出通風口張望著，趁著沒人在廚房的時候把Steve給他準備的三明治拿進通風管裡，Steve還用紙袋幫他裝好，甚至還有一小瓶鋁箔包的果汁，實在太貼心了，喔喔，他愛Steve！

 

Steve準備的早餐很豐盛卻不會很複雜，新鮮的水果沙拉拌上優格醬、剛烤好的土司和煎蛋還有培根，和香醇的黑咖啡給Pepper，Tony的則是現打的橙汁，被當成小孩的Tony抗議，但只得到了Pepper和Steve一致的瞪視，Tony只好乖乖地喝他所謂的幼兒飲料。

「董事會對我重新聘你回來有些意見，我等下就是要去討論這個。」Pepper說出這次來訪的目的，同時驚訝Steve的廚藝很不錯。

「情況很糟嗎？」Tony問，他知道董事會那幾個老頑固總是對他很有意見，這次終於把他踢出去，還想讓他回來的可能性不大。

「如果我能和SR公司的老闆談談就不算糟，SR昨天完成了對我們的一家控股公司的併購，再加上他之前持有的部分，這間公司握有的Stark企業股份高達51%，但是問題在於，他們的大老闆太神秘了，我所能得到的全部資料只有一個銀行帳戶和一個電子郵件地址。」Pepper說出她目前查到的資料。

「等等，是我想的那個SR嗎？」Tony停下進食驚訝的問著Steve，應該不會吧，如果Steve真的那麼有錢他為什麼還要來當他的看護啊？Pepper有些困惑地看著他們兩個，不清楚為何Tony要那樣問。

「Jarvis，說明一下。」Steve抬頭說，隨後咬了一口他自製的培根煎蛋蔬菜三明治，有點太乾了，他應該抹一些奶油在吐司上才對。

「SR公司於2009年5月19日成立，最初成立宗旨為營救Tony Stark，成立時的第一筆資金來源於Tony Stark為Steve Rogers-Stark所開立的資金帳戶，其資金帳戶在第一次營救上告鑿，後Steve將Tony Stark所贈與的鑽石飾品變賣所得挹注，作為第二筆運作資金，其中分為兩部分，其一為雇傭國際傭兵營救Tony Stark，剩餘資金則轉為投資股票、房地產、基金、期貨等，以多角化經營為方向。」

「並在2009年5月26買入第一批Stark企業的股票，持有率為7%；同年8月20日成功營救出Tony Stark，公司宗旨轉為”輔助、並提供一切Tony Stark會需要的幫助”。2010年1月20日因Obadiah Stane入獄其資產被法院拍賣，第二批大量取得Stark企業股票，其持有率為17%；2010年5月26因Tony Stark的自殺行為造成Stark企業股價大跌，第三批大量取得Stark企業股票，持有率為31%。」

「2010.8.11併購S&D控股公司，取得Stark企業36%的股權；2010.11.19併購BS控股公司，取得Stark企業43%的股權；2011.1.2併購SK控股公司，取得Stark企業51%的股權，至此完成對Stark企業的完全掌控。」Jarvis簡單快速的將SR公司的大紀事報出，仔細聽的話他的語調中有些戲謔，Jarvis樂於看到別人驚訝的表情，這可是他作為AI為數不多的娛樂。

Tony和Pepper驚呆了，Tony原本就知道Steve挺有錢的，但是沒想到他這麼有錢，而Pepper則是整個嚇懵了，她居然還以為Steve是站街的男妓，還把他雇為Tony的看護，按這個思路來說Steve其實還是她的老闆啊！

Steve則是為Jarvis的壞心眼笑了，他原本的意思只是想要Jarvis簡單介紹一下SR公司的宗旨和資產總額之類的資料，沒想到Jarvis居然把他的家底全掀了就為了嚇Tony和Pepper一跳，雖然讓他們知道也沒什麼不好，可是這樣刺激Pepper不太好吧，話說回來，既然都曝光了，那Pepper的卡就最好還她了，Steve其實也只有幫Tony換到單人病房那次有用到而已，之後請Yinsen坐直升機趕過來的是Steve自己出的，Pepper的卡額度不夠，不能用。

「Steve我可以請教你為何還要做這些嗎？」Pepper禮貌而疏遠的問，之前她不清楚Steve的情況，才會把他當成需要幫助的孩子，但是現在知道Steve的底細後Pepper不禁懷疑起Steve的目的，他有錢有閒長的又這麼帥，簡直活脫脫從青春偶像劇裡走出來的男主角，為什麼一定要黏在Tony身邊呢？

「如果你是指看護工作，那是因為Tony需要我，如果是公司股份的話，則因為我不想讓別人掌控Tony的去留，這畢竟還是Tony花了無數心血的公司。」Steve解釋。

「不，我是指這一切，你為何要執著於留在Tony身邊，甚至為了他流浪街頭？這值得嗎？為了一個一無所有的人這樣真的值得嗎？」Pepper問，她並不懂為什麼Steve可以這樣義無反顧的愛著Tony，就連Tony什麼都沒有的時候也是，Tony望了Pepper一眼，他知道Pepper大概沒有惡意，但他還在場啊，她這樣說真的有些傷人。

「他並不是一無所有，他還有我。我不懂妳怎麼會覺得這不值得？他需要我啊，如果我在他需要我的時候不在他身邊支持他那我怎麼能說我是愛他的呢？錢財富貴對我來說並沒有太大的意義，吃昂貴精緻的料理或許能滿足味蕾，但是簡單質樸的食物亦能果腹；於豪華大廈的名貴床墊上孤枕而眠，並不勝於有個愛你的人抱你在懷。」

Steve一開始認真地看著提問的Pepper，當他說到有個愛人抱你在懷這句話時轉頭看向Tony並且溫柔地搭上他的手輕輕地撫摸，Tony可以感覺到Steve並不是想要挑逗他，那是不帶情慾的安撫，Tony覺得有一股暖流從手上傳過來讓他覺得心裡緩洋洋的。

「我認為愛一個人並不是愛她或他所帶來的附加價值，長的美麗或帥氣又怎麼樣？時光歲月會帶走青春的容顏，當每個人都是雞皮鶴髮，有誰能看得出那個肥胖的老婦人曾經是派對女王；花言巧語、能言善道又怎麼樣？如果沒有自己真正的思想也不過就是模仿別人的學舌鸚鵡，吐出之言毫無價值。」

Tony聽到這句後笑了，Steve的話多悖論啊，他自己就是那種他說不會愛的人啊，年輕帥氣又能言善道，不過他聽起來腦袋裡面還是有點東西的，Tony看著他期待著Steve接下來的話。Pepper眨了眨眼不予置評，她也不太喜歡那些名模之類的傢伙。

「有錢多金又怎麼樣？金融海嘯、貨幣貶值、房市股市泡沫化，錢財就會隨風而逝，更何況錢財這種東西生不帶來死不帶去，挺多吃的用的好點，其餘並沒有太大的意義；有名又怎麼樣？人家往你身上潑髒水，狗仔隊讓人的醜聞一輩子甚至死後百年都不被忘記，更別提載入史冊中遺臭萬年。」

Steve的話讓Tony感慨萬千，意氣風發的時候誰會想到某天會窮途潦倒流落街頭呢？他攀爬過巔峰，亦從高點墜落谷底，沒人比他更懂何謂萬事成空，Tony看向Steve的眼神像是看到了難得的知音。Pepper抿了抿唇，不確定Steve是諷刺她愛錢愛名還是只是單純抒發他的想法，目前聽起來比較像是後者。

「權力在握又如何？今天被尊為總統、議員萬人景仰，明天就因貪汙中箭落馬淪為階下囚萬人唾棄，人生際遇是不能猜測的，因為你不知道下一秒命運將會怎麼做，祂是個善變的女神，你只能祈求祂的憐憫，但不能指望祂會有所回應。」

命運多麼離奇，誰能知道下一秒會發生什麼事，Tony不能再更認同Steve的觀點，他以前怎麼從來都沒有遇到過像是Steve這樣這麼懂他的人呢？不過幸好現在遇到了，Tony將手掌轉向上輕觸Steve的手心，Steve也對他笑了一下。

Pepper則是思考著Steve的話沒有注意到兩人的小動作，她知曉命運是多麼難測，但她過去從未認為自己或是Tony是被命運玩弄的那群，在發生綁架事件之前他們的人生幾近是完美無缺，或許她和Tony之間有過爭執，但是她也把那些當作是一般情侶會有的小打小鬧。

她和Tony很匹配，他們會結婚生幾個聰明伶俐的孩子，孩子長大會接管他們的公司，而她和Tony則會退休到某個私人熱帶島嶼上享受他們的退休生活，並且最後孩子們陪伴下於睡眠中安詳的逝世，這是她規劃好的人生，他們是所謂的人生勝利組，這樣的觀念一直印在Pepper的腦海中，直到阿富汗的事打壞她所有計畫。

Tony失蹤，Stark企業的股價和其名聲一樣一落千丈，她被人攻擊，好像所有噩夢都一夕成真了，她努力支撐等待著Tony回來，她騙自己只要Tony就好了，但是事情並沒有好轉，他們反覆地爭吵，她甚至還提出暫時分開使得Tony自殺，雖然他被救回來了，但也真的如Pepper所言的離開了。

那段時間Pepper很自責，她不該在Tony脆弱的時候去刺激他，甚至對他的痛苦視而不見，但Tony的離開同時又讓她覺得鬆了一口氣，她終於不用分心同時照顧公司和Tony，她沒有心力去擔心那麼多。

聽了Steve的話Pepper才意識到或許自己從未真正愛過Tony，至少不是那種男女之間的情愛，而是友情或親情那一類的，畢竟說到底她可以幫助或是接納沒錢又臭名在外還很瘋的Tony，但是她絕對不會想要嫁給這樣狀態下的他，她甚至沒有想過要親自照顧他的念頭，或許她可以推說她很忙沒有空，所以請Steve代勞，但Pepper不想騙自己，她壓根不想親自做那些瑣碎無聊的看護工作。

然而Steve卻自願做那些，即使他自己家財萬貫絲毫不需要她給的那些微薄薪水，Pepper可以看的出來，Steve對Tony是真正打從心底的關心，輸給Steve，她書的心甘情願。

「我認為一個人真正的價值體現在其人格特質上，要能有開闊的心胸去接受不同於自己的事物，對於反對他的意見則是能聽進並且從中得到體悟，甚至對於咒罵都能成熟地以幽默化解。同時他還會有足夠的好奇心去探索這個未知的世界，去理解神秘且前所未見的道理、去接納不同的文化民族乃至外星人、去發明新奇有趣的新科技。」

說到新科技的時候Steve朝Tony調皮地笑了下，聽這描述分明是在指他嗎，Tony輕輕的嘖了一聲，誇獎人有必要拐這麼大彎嗎？雖然還是很令人開心，Tony用手指輕輕的在Steve刮了一下，惹的Steve飛快地臉紅了，Tony為自己的小小惡作劇有如此效果感到十分有趣，這個純情的傢伙，會在告白時候扯這些有的沒的他肯定是沒有經驗吧。

「當然擁有善良及悲憫之心也是很重要的，擁有同理心才更能體會這個世界各處所發生的事情，並且面對社會上不公不義的事情能夠站起來反對，甚至為此抗爭贏得自己應有的權利。最後也是最重要的，是勇敢，是面對失敗還有站起來的勇氣，去接受失敗，並且從中學習再站起來，跌倒了受傷了可以哭泣或是生氣，但當發洩完後則是要站起來繼續往前走，挫折只是人生路上的一個絆腳石而不是終點。」

Steve繼續把他的想法說完，同時認真地望著Tony並緊握著他的手，Tony可以從Steve的眼神中看出，他剛才所說的完全都是因為他真的這麼想而不是夸夸其談，但是Tony還沒有準備好進入這樣一段如此認真的關係，他不確定到底該如何回應Steve才能不傷害到他，Tony別開了頭切斷了與Steve的對視。

Steve有些失落的低下頭，其實他也很清楚，Tony並不會一段話而就此愛上他，如果他真的這樣做的話，如果Tony真的這樣做的話，他也會覺得虛偽不真實，但是被拒絕多少還是有些難受，不過最起碼他還可以安慰自己至少他把他的想法告訴Tony了。

「對於妳問我『Tony值不值得我付出這些』這個問題，我要再次申明我的答案，他絕對值得我為他這麼做，因為我愛他，我愛的是他的靈魂，是他的精神，我愛他，只因為他就是他。」最後Steve提起精神，轉頭對著有些失神的Pepper說。

Tony和Pepper都因為Steve的話而愣住了，Tony有些小感動，他還從未被人這麼告白過呢，這個純情的小處男實在太可愛了，Pepper也覺得很感動，畢竟這種真摯的愛情並不是隨處可見的，但她同時還感到一點小尷尬，拜託，當著她的面和她的前男友告白這很詭異好嗎？Pepper突然靈機一動想到了一個小玩笑。

「Tony，如果你不想和他結婚的話，我想。」Pepper搭上Tony的肩認真的對他說，Pepper的調笑成功的讓Steve和Tony都笑出來。

他們的早餐會談也在愉快的氛圍中結束，Steve先離席去清洗碗盤和打掃廚房，留下Tony和Pepper繼續討論Tony回歸的細節，吃完早餐的Tony很有精神的邊玩Steve給他的手機邊和Pepper談事。

Pepper大概也習慣Tony這種一心二用的行為，並沒有指責他，只是繼續對Tony說到，等她處理完董事會的問題和Tony的身體狀況再好一些後Tony才准繼續做他的實驗，交代完細節後Pepper就先行離開了，只剩下Tony一個人待在餐桌旁，Tony突然意識到現在可沒有任何人在監視他。

Tony悄悄探頭看向廚房，確認Steve一時半刻不會弄好後又縮回原位，或許他可以趁機去看看他的實驗室，他的身體已經和以前一樣棒啦！更何況他既不能出去還被隨時監視他到底能做啥？實驗室就在這麼近的地方，把他隔離在外面簡直是要他的命，他可珍惜這條得來不易的命，所以他要去實驗室看看。

既然決定了目標，就只差達成方法了，如果被Steve發現的話他絕對去不成，所以必須瞞著Steve，Tony眨了眨眼，一個妙點子顯現在腦中。

Tony首先讓Jarvis靜音，這個小叛徒絕對會告訴Steve他溜了，隨後Tony叫出剛才和Pepper談事的錄音檔設為重複播放並擴音，製造Pepper還在與他談話的假象，隨後Tony則是小心翼翼地盡量不發出聲音從廚房裡溜出去。

成功逃出廚房後Tony還高興的小聲歡呼了下，隨後想起以Steve的聽力他可能會聽到這個，馬上摀住自己的嘴，隨後又覺得自己很傻的放開，太久沒用大腦了不太好使啊，Tony對自己翻了個白眼繼續他的逃亡大計。

「Jarvis開燈！」Tony到了地下室後喊，通常這個時候是不需要他多說的，是感應器壞了嗎？Tony皺眉，應該沒有才對，他上次來的時候還好好的，不過他上次是甚麼時候來的？Tony揉揉太陽穴努力回想，但腦海中卻是一片空白。

他昨天才到老宅，在之前回來是兩年多前的跨年，地下室被改裝成實驗室是他把馬里布賣掉後的事，再改裝成實驗室之前他自己不會踏入這裡，那麼他應該是在昨天從醫院回來後有在來過地下室，昨天？對了，昨天早上Steve和他”談談”，然後Steve哭了，要求Tony讓他靜一靜，所以他就先離開了。

那之後呢？Tony搜遍了腦海卻沒有想起他離開Steve後到底發生了什麼，他回想起的最近一個記憶就是早上Steve抱著他醒來，但這不對啊？這說明他有一個下午和一整個晚上的記憶缺失，Tony突然覺得慌恐，他到底發生了什麼事？

「Sir, 地下室的燈壞了，目前已經叫了維修團隊，請您下午再過來。」Jarvis說到，與此同時他通知了在廚房的Steve和睡醒的Yinsen趕緊下來，他自己可撐不了多久。

「開啟緊急電源照明，我不信連那個也壞了。」Tony說，他要知道到底發生了什麼讓Jarvis願意說謊也不願讓他知道。

「Sir……」Jarvis的聲音中帶著些微的請求與無奈，他正在努力拖延時間等Steve和Yinsen趕過來，當Tony看到實驗室發生了什麼，他的精神狀況肯定是更糟不會更好。

「我說打開它！」Tony大聲說，不管Jarvis的目的是啥，他絕對想藏起某些東西不想讓Tony看到，那麼Tony就更要知道那是什麼。

「如您所願，Sir。」Jarvis無奈的打開應急燈，燈光雖然微弱，但仍可照亮實驗室，至少足以讓Tony看清楚這殘破的廢墟。

他的工作桌翻倒，Tony知道正是他自己翻倒了它，那是他昨天在找小Steve時做的，桌面上所有東西散落一地，而有些東西甚至還冒著煙，這場景或許會發生在第三世界的垃圾場，但不該發生在他的實驗室。

唯一看起來比較完整的是沙發，但是扶手的部分也佈滿了牙印，Steve最愛的紅色羊毛毯的邊緣則是焦掉，看起來這裡還發生過小型火災。

然而幾乎所有物品上都有著被雷射炮射過的痕跡，天花板上甚至還有個臨時補起來的大洞，Tony想起來他昨天下午想要用雷射炮去轟在天上亂飛的Stane，但是他怎樣也打不到他，一切都是假的，都是他的幻覺，Tony無力的癱坐在地。

「Jarvis，這都是我做的嗎？」Tony嘶聲問，他其實自己是知道答案的，記憶就在那裡他只是不願意回想起罷了。

「你不用為了你自己無法控制的事情負責。」Steve從後面抱住Tony，在被抱住的瞬間Tony想過要掙扎，但是Steve身上的溫暖又讓他打消了念頭，他不想拒絕他現在唯一擁有的東西，Tony安靜地讓Steve抱著。

「那麼說這是我做的，這都是我的錯。」Tony顫抖的說，他已經憶起他昨天的行為，他回想起他昨天把Steve誤認為那個耍鞭的傢伙，他是如何瘋狂以至於Steve不得不把他綁起來，Steve是要如何的愛他才能在那之後還向他告白，而他是要有多糟糕才會拒絕這樣的Steve。

「那不是你的錯，你不能控制你的戒斷反應，那是身體的自然生理行為。」Steve在他背後柔聲說。

「我製造了那些殺人武器，我是殺人兇手。」Tony想起那些惡夢，想起那些因他而死的人，想起他們的哭喊，想起那夢中無窮無盡的血海，他又怎能心安理得地認為這一切跟他沒有關係？

「諾貝爾製造了硝酸甘油炸藥，他原本是好意想將它投入工業採礦所使用，但是卻被製造成武器使得無數人死亡，但他也創造了諾貝爾獎，給予在各個領域上傑出的人們鼓勵，甚至被認為是業界最高榮譽，鼓舞人們為了世界更加和平美好而努力。」Steve輕聲說同時撫著Tony的手安慰他，他相信事情都是一體兩面，沒有絕對的黑暗也沒有絕對的光明，或許Tony以前做錯了，但是他還能彌補那些錯誤。

「但是那是我親自把那些武器交給政府，縱使我沒有親自動手，也等於我殺了那些無辜的阿富汗平民。」Tony大吼，他可不像諾貝爾，他製造的是武器，他明確知道會造成人們的傷亡，卻還是這麼做了，為了那些根本不值得的金錢。

「那不是你的錯，殺人的不是你，是觀念，是那些政府高官，是那些為了石油和經濟利益而去侵占別人國家的敗類，是那些為了虛偽的聖戰而點燃戰火的激進分子，是因為層層累積的誤解和偏見而產生的仇恨，不是你！那些人的死不是你的錯！」

Steve強迫Tony轉過身來看著他，Steve認真的直視Tony的眼睛，他一開始還維持著原本的輕聲細語，到後面他也控制不住自己朝Tony吼了起來，在此刻浮現在他腦海的是他二戰時的在火中死去夥伴，是他沒有救到的無辜平民，是因為戰亂引起的大火而死在家中的小女孩。

氣氛變得令人窒息，Tony處於震驚之中，而Steve則是努力緩和他的情緒，他太激動了，他不該被這些事情影響。

「但除此之外的原因所造成的戰爭，你會去救那些因戰爭所苦的人嗎？」Coulson皺著眉頭從外面走進來，他神情疲倦，彷彿為了什麼事情所苦，Steve知道那一種為了某事窮盡最大努力但是到最後卻無計可施的表情，Coulson有事要尋求他的幫助。Yinsen也從外面進來，一副我想阻止他進來但卻毫無辦法的樣子。

「我會盡我最大的努力讓他們遠離戰爭所苦。」Steve小心翼翼地回答，他不想許下他無法答應的承諾。

「Vanko和Stane合夥了，他們現在正在大鬧國際科技博覽會，我手下的特工們大部分都在德國忙另外一個案子，沒有辦法及時趕回來，隊長，我可以請求你去現場支援嗎？」Coulson哀求，同時拿出一個屏幕，播放博覽會的實況，無數的灰色裝甲正在攻擊人群。

而無辜的民眾像是脆弱的羊群一樣被追的到處跑，Coulson實在毫無辦法了，他也不想讓Steve為難，但連原本有任務的Clint都已經被他調去支援，Steve真的是他最後的王牌。

「我……」Steve猶豫了，他的目光徘徊在Tony和屏幕之間，畫面上的展覽會場彷彿人間煉獄，到處都有人在尖叫奔跑，想閃避巨大的機器人的攻擊，Steve不知道該怎麼辦，於公，看到這種事不可能不去管；於私，他現在只想守在Tony身邊，畢竟Tony正是需要他的時候，他不想丟下Tony不管。

Tony默默將Steve的舉動看在眼裡，Tony的腦內有一處在尖叫讓Steve留下來陪他，不要管博覽會的事，Vanko和Stane的事情不干他們的事，他不想要Steve離開！Steve早在七十年前就不是軍人了，不該再義務做這些。

但更大的聲音在說，他應該讓Steve去幫忙控制情況，他知道Steve可以在那種地方發揮他最大的力量，那是他的地盤，就像實驗室Tony的地盤一樣，而且Vanko和Stane是針對Tony來的，Tony是這場亂子的罪魁禍首，而Steve只是去處理他惹來的麻煩。

這兩個聲音在Tony腦中吵架，然而Tony早就知道誰會勝出，他知道他們是不可能撒手不管的，Tony不清楚Steve的理由，但是Tony自己不想要讓他夢中破碎的人數再增加了。

「去吧！為了我，為了你自己，為了你可以挽救的那些人。」Tony深呼吸穩下自己的情緒後對Steve說，他的眼神清澈，不像陷入憂鬱狀態的胡言亂語，而是真正深思熟慮過的樣子。

「但是……」Steve想要反駁，卻發現自己無話可說，如果連Tony都希望他去，那麼他便沒有理由再留下來。

「我不會因為沒有你而死去，但他們會。去吧！這裡有Yinsen在不會發生什麼事的。」Tony站起來直視著Steve，這次換成他雙手扶在Steve的雙肩鼓舞著他，儘管他的手還在顫抖，但是他的眼神真摯，他相信Steve可以做到這些。

Steve對Tony點了點頭，表示他收到Tony的支持，他會努力達成Tony對他的期望，Steve最後向Yinsen交代要照顧好Tony，便和Coulson一起前往博覽會。

+++

時間回到稍早，會場中央的舞台目前是屬於Hammer工業的時間，Finch坐在舞台旁的操作台上，Reese穿著保安服站在Finch不遠處盯梢，隨時注意著周圍的動態。

Finch盯著場上的那三排機器人，同時懷疑Hammer的機器人技術怎麼會在這麼短的時間內提升那麼快，Finch有搜索過他們之前的測試紀錄，但Hammer今天所展示的可完全不在同一水平上。

Finch默數台上的機器人數量，三十六台，這可不是個小數目，若這些機器人真的有Hammer所說的那麼強的話那麼這批機器人可以算的上一支小型的軍隊，而且是由人為操控的、完全不怕死的軍隊，這可不是一件好事。

當Hammer終於表演完他誇張的演說後，到了展示機器人性能的環節，但當Hammer一聲令下，場上的機器人不像排演時的樣子，反倒毫無動靜，Hammer著急的命令下屬去檢查。

這時全副武裝的Vanko和Stane出現在舞台上，Hammer大聲斥責他們不該這裡出現，而那個傢伙絲毫沒有把Hammer放在眼裡，不知道Vanko做了什麼手腳，現場的所有廣播系統指揮權都被他奪走。

「我要Tony Stark出面，否則的話我就會開始殺人，等十分鐘殺一個，之後同時間人數翻倍。」Vanko說。

「你不能這樣！這和我們說好的不一樣！」Hammer朝著Vanko大叫。

Stane將大砲對準Hammer上半身發射，Hammer瞬間愣住還來不及逃跑就被擊中，上半身與剩下的部位分家，他的內臟被砲擊弄出來與大量鮮血撒落一地，除了頭部還算完好，其餘的部分都成了碎肉，有幾個接受力較差的民眾當場吐了出來。

「還有誰有意見？」Vanko說，同時所有人都尖叫逃離舞台周邊，而機器人也活動起來去追捕逃走的民眾，場面陷入一片混亂。

Reese在發生異變時立即衝到Finch身邊帶他離開，他們躲到附近的主控台，那些調控的人員早已跑光，留下一堆電腦設備沒人理，Finch立刻準備黑進機器人的操作系統。

Reese則是去幫助不遠處的一位在混亂中和家長走失而蹲在原地哭泣的小女孩，那孩子和他的妹妹差不多年紀，讓Reese無法棄她於不顧，當他把孩子抱起時，他看到有機器人正朝著Finch而去，Reese立即把孩子塞給路過的家庭命令他們把女孩帶給警察，隨後扛著Finch其實沒有批准的大砲往Finch的方向飛奔。

但還是來不及，機器人比Reese更快到Finch身邊，機器人出現在Finch背後，Finch驚恐的轉過身但卻發現自己無路可逃，他的身體可沒好到可以讓他翻過主控台還沒事，Reese放棄趕過去，就地架起大砲對準機器人發射，快點，快點！Reese在心中吶喊，他可不能失去Finch。

千鈞一髮的一刻，一支箭先穿過了機器人的控制系統，讓機器人喪失了動力，隨後又被Reese射出的大砲擊中，往另一個方向倒下。

「你們在想辦法奪回機器人的操縱權嗎？」陌生的聲音突然出現，一個紫色的身影從天而降，他手中拿著弓箭，想必剛才就是他幫助了Finch。

「是的，但那需要一點時間。」Finch回答，Reese這時終於回到Finch身邊扶他起身。

「好吧，我會盡量掩護你們，快點進行你的工作吧！」Clint回答，同時又一箭射中向他們衝過來的機器人，讓那個東西變成巨大的廢鐵。

+++

身為美國隊長粉絲協會會長的Coulson當然不會放過這麼一個大好時機讓Steve穿上制服，在最初聽聞挖到Steve的消息的時候Coulson就已經準備好了一套新制服，畢竟可以讓偶像穿上自己親手設計的制服這樣的機會可不多，雖然後來Steve的身體陷入植物人狀態讓Coulson失望許久，但感謝上天眷顧，現在新制服和盾牌終於派上用場了。

當著裝完畢的Steve趕到舞台旁的時候Vanko和Stane一派悠閒的在上面納涼，旁邊是一群瑟瑟發抖的人質們，Steve評估拋擲盾牌所需要的力量，畢竟這是Tony後來製造的，重量和他原本盾牌有些微的不同，他原本的盾牌還收在Tony的房間裡。

在腦內快速計算過反射角度後Steve將盾牌擲了出去，盾牌將是敲到舞台右方的柱子然後快速的反彈削過第一台機器人的頭部，失去頭部的機器人立刻向後傾倒，嚇得附近的人質往後縮去。

在了斷第一台機器人後盾牌卡進第二台的頭部前方，機器人開始瘋狂的朝天發射子彈，看樣子似乎損壞其控制系統，但是並未完全使它停掉，結合剛才的經驗，Steve判斷控制系統應該位於機器人頭部的後方。

Steve衝上前閃過Vanko的攻擊，同時跳到機器人的身上將盾牌取下來，用手撐住機器人的肩膀，翻身移到它後面，隨後舉起盾牌用力敲進後方，機器人非常迅速的倒下了。

雖然武器不太趁手，但Steve還是成功將守在舞台上的兩個機器人的控制核心給打壞，兩個巨大的機器人就倒在舞台上成為大型廢棄物，這個舉動惹怒了Stane，這些可都是他以後發財的工具，容不得別人這樣對待，Stane操縱自己的盔甲向Steve衝去，同時往Steve的位置發射了一枚導彈。

Steve沒有閃避反而是全身縮到盾牌的防護範圍內，他想要試試新盾牌的防禦力和原本的有何不同，砲彈擊中盾牌巨大的衝擊力讓Steve的手有些發麻，但整體來說防禦力並沒有減弱。

同時Stane也飛到了Steve附近，Steve跳起來攀附在Stane的後背上，他用盾牌銳利的邊緣往他的後頸砍去，他在盔甲上製造了一個凹痕，但遠遠不夠摧毀Stane的操作系統，Stane很快就發現Steve的動作想伸手去抓在他身上的Steve，但是Steve靈活的跳下。

Steve改變策略，決定先救出舞台上的人質們，畢竟那邊現在只有Vanko一個人守著而已，Steve算好角度扔出盾牌準確的將人質們的束縛解開，人質們驚恐的溜到後台撤離戰場，而Vanko則是一臉頗有興味的看著Steve。

經過幾個碰撞盾牌順利回到Steve手中，Steve再次擲出與Vanko對戰，然而盾牌只是勘勘擦過Vanko周圍，就被他用電鞭擋下，但是盾牌沒有因此停下，而是像陀螺一樣打了個迴旋向往Steve的方向飛來。

Stane不甘被冷落，他朝Steve發射了某種聲波武器，Steve本能地拿盾牌去擋，但是見鬼的他的盾牌居然液化了，Steve不得不放棄這個盾牌，轉而使用被某人遺忘在舞台旁的袋子裡的大型槍枝。

早知道會發生這種事，他就不該同意Tony把贗品盾牌還給神盾，Steve在心裡想到，但這只能怪他自己，畢竟這事他自己當初可投了贊成票。

這一切的畫面都被在會場上空徘徊的新聞直升機捕捉，並打上響亮的標語”美國隊長回歸！”，這可是既”超人再次失蹤”及”蝙蝠俠與超人結盟”後另外一個重大的超級英雄事件，它被傳到新聞總部並且播放到全美乃至全球的新聞中，位在紐約的Stark老宅也不例外。

若說Tony之前還有些不相信Steve就是美國隊長的話，看到新聞後他就不得不信了，畢竟天底下可沒有幾個人有這麼好的身手，可以把盾牌玩的那麼神乎其技。

Tony不禁思量為什麼Steve可以做到這些？Tony相信經歷過二戰的Steve手上沾染的鮮血不一定會比他少，但現在站上戰場的依然是Steve而不是他，起身戰鬥的是Steve，而他只是留在安全的家裡瑟瑟發抖，Tony看不起這樣的自己。

到底是什麼造成他們兩個不一樣呢？Tony緊盯著新聞畫面裡的Steve希望可以尋找到答案，畫面上的Steve心無旁鶩的對付機器人，盾牌卡在第二個機器人身上使得它發狂時Steve沒有退縮，而是很快地發現規律，並且利用它。

從失敗中找原因，Tony腦中閃過這句話，就像他平常在做實驗的時候一樣，通常是不可能一次到位的，實驗之所以叫做實驗是因為它很有可能會失敗，Tony並不以實驗失敗為恥。

相反的他會去探究為什麼這種方式會失敗？什麼導致了失敗？要怎麼做才能達到他原先預期的目的？這才是實驗，這種探索的過程才是令Tony著迷不已的部分。

然而現實生活中Tony卻無法去面對失敗，或許是因為社會輿論帶來的壓力所以逃走了，但更有可能是他沒辦法處理自己的道德問題，他從一開始就知道他所做的事情並不符合他自己的道德標準，最初是拯救為了父親突然離世而瀕臨倒閉的公司，之後巨大的財富的誘惑讓他無法拒絕再去製造武器。

縱使他的產品獲得了商業上的成功，為他帶來名聲還有金錢，但是他仍然不快樂，因為他知道，他自己一直在做那些他認為錯的事情，盡管他在別人眼裡是成功的，在他自己的心目中他是個失敗者，甚至為此得了嚴重的憂鬱症，所以他放棄一切，選擇離開。

他用酒精麻痺自己，用痛苦灌醉自己，然而那些都沒有用，他自責所以他喝酒想要忘卻痛苦，但是清醒後他更自責，所以他需要更多的酒來遺忘，他陷入一個惡性循環。

直到有人帶他離開，直到有人伸出雙手溫暖他冰冷的心，是Steve一次又一次的拯救他，最初豆子罐頭上的留言，給了他活下去的希望；之後儘管自己重傷Steve還是努力將他的反應堆裝回去，害Steve重傷的甚至還是因為他的輕信；那時他覺得生無可戀的在泳池自殺，也是Steve義無反顧的跳下去救他；他選擇流浪街頭而Steve決定和他一起吃苦，最後甚至還是Steve將他帶回了家，溫暖的家，Steve和他的家。

Steve所做的只是不拘泥過去的失敗，向前看眼前的未來，Tony閉上眼深呼吸，這兩句話說起來簡單，但是卻很難做到，但是Tony告訴自己他可以的，他一定可以做到的，當Steve在戰場上拼命的時候，他可不能乖乖待在後方受到保護，他怎麼能再繼續憂鬱下去呢？

「Jarvis，準備我的盔甲，還有把Steve的盾牌拿過來。」Tony對Jarvis說，Tony睜開眼睛，眼底已經沒有慌亂和害怕，有的只是最堅定的信念，他相信他只要他站起來他可以讓一切變的不同。

 

+++

暫且不提主戰場的Steve，在主控台的Finch遇上了些麻煩，他已經黑進了機器人的操作系統，但是他卻依然無法關閉它們，Finch正試圖找出原因，但目前只能看著機器人繼續破壞會場。

「Daddy，或許你應該讓Machine姐姐試試。」Root的聲音突然響起把Finch嚇了一跳，然而Root只是笑盈盈的看著他，彷彿她只是在向Finch要個甜筒，如果背景不是亂七八糟的砲聲和打鬥聲的話會更適合。

而Shaw則是站在一旁關注著Reese的動態，Finch注意到她看著手持大砲的眼神有種不正常的渴望，Finch希望自己只是看錯了。

「妳們怎麼會在這裡？」Finch緩下來問著兩個小女孩，她們應該和保母好好待在家裡才對，這裡可算得上是戰場，不該是女孩們該來的地方。

「Leon帶我們來的，我們只是想幫忙。」Shaw默默回答，Leon則是在她回答的同時穿過戰線來到主控台旁。

「抱歉老闆，我根本沒辦法阻止。」Leon一臉憔悴的模樣，不難猜測他到底是經過了這兩個小惡魔多少折磨才出此下策的，Finch覺得自己無法責怪他。

「Machine，我親愛的姐姐，妳能聽得到我嗎？」Root趁著Finch沒有注意到時候對著主控台的麥克風說，她知道Machine絕對會注意Finch身邊所有的電子產品。

「可以。」一個像是電話錄音節錄的聲音說到，Finch為此皺眉，他真的不希望Root和Machine有這些不正常的聯繫。

「妳可以把那些機器人停掉嗎？」Root不顧Finch的眼神繼續問，她知道Finch所想的，但是如果只是一個指令就能挽救無數人的生命她為何不做呢？

「指令完成。」隨著廣播裡傳出的這一句，所有機器人都停下不動，隨後像是喪失動力一樣向後倒下，控制面板閃著火花，Reese和Clint看見情況不對，連忙往後閃避，並護著Finch一群人到安全的位置，果不其然，沒過多久倒了一地的機器人開始自爆，Finch他們的任務算是結束了。

+++

Steve那邊也被突然自爆的機器人波及，但以鑒於他站的位置離機器人比較遠，受影響程度比較大的並不是他而是Vanko和Stane，尤其是沒有任何防護的Vanko，爆炸所產生的碎片擦過他的大腿根，破裂的股動脈噴射出大量鮮血，使Vanko倒在一片血泊之中。

Stane似乎因此被激怒了，殺紅了眼開始不要命的往Steve發射砲彈，這該死的傢伙，居然把他的工程師弄傷了，天知道要找一個像這樣的工程師有多不容易啊！

沒了盾牌的Steve則是陷入苦戰，他盡力閃避Stane的攻擊，並且開槍想挽回劣勢，但是一般的子彈根本無法穿透Stane的盔甲，Steve努力思考著有什麼東西可以劃開Stane的盔甲。

帶來轉機的是一陣AC/DC的搖滾樂聲，Steve聽過這首曲子，這可是以前Tony帶他去兜風時最愛放的歌曲，熟習的曲調甚至讓他想隨之嚎叫，隨後一個破風聲向Steve襲來，Steve認出那是屬於他盾牌的聲音，他舉高手順利的接住了他的原本的盾牌，同時一個金紅色的盔甲從天而降。

「我的小甜心，你想我了嗎？」Tony調戲的話語從金紅盔甲中傳出，他同時將掌心炮對準Stane發射，他擊中了Stane的手臂關節的薄弱處，Stane現在可不能再從手上發射砲彈啦！

「Tony！」Steve驚喜的喊到，他沒料到Tony會過來，而且他的聲音聽起來不像稍早那般支離破碎，他看起來和正常人無異。

「看來你真的很想我啊，但是別忘記我們還有壞人要處理呢！」Tony繼續調笑，同時向上飛閃避撲過來的Stane，Stane撲空後也飛起想要去追捕Tony，Tony隨後降落從下方射擊Stane的噴射裝置，讓他從空中墜落。

鑒於Stane本來也沒有飛很高，他的墜落只是給舞台帶來一個大洞，而位置正好在Steve和Tony之間，在他下降的同時，Tony朝著他的方向發射了一擊雷射炮，但卻被Stane閃過了。

「蠢貨，你射錯方向了！」Stane大聲嘲笑Tony。

「不，我永遠不會那樣做的。」Tony在裝甲下露出一個微笑，可惜沒人見得到，但是光憑他愉悅的聲音就可以知道事情絕對沒那麼簡單。

Tony雷射炮瞄準的是Steve的盾牌，而Steve也隨即領會Tony的用意，精確的控制盾牌，使它的反射角度剛好可以擊中Stane後頸的操作系統，徹底的摧毀了Stane的盔甲，Stane甚至還來不及發出求救聲就被自爆的裝甲炸了出來。

不知道該說幸或不幸，爆炸產生的火焰延燒到Stane的身體及臉上，讓他疼的在地上打滾滅火，而盔甲爆炸所撒潑出來的機油絕對是最佳的助燃劑，火勢一發不可收拾，現場瀰漫著一股烤肉的味道，但這原本應該是美味的味道卻讓人感到一股反胃，Stane尖叫著但卻無力阻止火焰將他的上半身燒成焦炭。

Steve看情況不對，連忙拿來舞台旁的滅火器往Stane身上噴灑，雖然他是個死腦筋的壞蛋，但是他也不應該受到這種極刑而死，隨後消防車和救護車也到達現場，協助Steve滅火，最後他們終於把Stane身上的火勢撲滅，但是全身的大面積燒傷讓他奄奄一息的倒在地上。

醫護人員連忙把生命體徵微弱的Stane給抬上車，Steve看著救護車離去的方向嘆了一口氣，Stane根本沒有比要把自己搞到這個樣子，他原本可以接受藥物注射而更體面的死去，甚至假如他當初沒有對Tony做那種事的話他甚至不會落到今天這個田地。

Tony上前查看Vanko的狀況，剛才急救的醫護人員只看了一下就往他身上塞了張黑卡，或著更明確的說，Vanko早就因為大出血而死，被自己製造的機器人自爆給殺死，這只能算是他自作自受吧，在過來的路上Tony聽了Jarvis報告Vanko的調查資料，嚴格來說，Vanko在打一場不屬於自己的戰爭，在報一個根本不存在的殺父之仇。

Tony不清楚Vanko的父親是怎麼對他說的，但是Tony可以確定反應堆這玩意他可沒有靠任何其他人的技術支持，或許Vanko誤會是Howard將設計圖交給Tony，但是他並沒有這麼做。

Tony為Vanko的境遇感到不勝唏噓，或許在別的情境之中他們可以成為朋友，畢竟Vanko也可以說是一個工程學的奇才，然而現在他只能長眠於地底了，Tony嘆了口氣起身。

當Tony回過頭時，Steve正在和警察以及Coulson談話，而Steve在Tony回頭的那霎那停下話語，與Tony的眼神對上，並且對他露出一個笑容，Coulson看著他們之間的對視同時想起在地下室看到的部份，他了然的輕嘆。

「我會負責處理接下來的部分，你們可以先走了，隊長，我要再次謝謝你們的幫助。」Coulson拉著警察離開了，這是他欠Steve的。

「你做到了。」走到Tony面前對他說，這句話有些沒頭沒尾，但是Tony聽懂Steve想表達的意思，Steve在指他走出心魔，他脫離他的憂鬱，用他自己的力量幫助了這個世界。

「是的，我做到了。」Tony微笑，Steve上前張開雙臂抱住了Tony，Tony也隨之摟住了Steve的腰，隔著盔甲Tony感覺不到Steve的體溫，但是他仍然覺得有股力量從Steve身上傳來，一股溫暖而雋永的力量，給他的心靈帶來了撫慰。

Tony深吸了口氣，想阻止幸福的淚水從他臉上滑落，在這種時候哭出來實在是太蠢了，然而Steve只是笑笑輕輕的將Tony臉上的淚水吻去，如果沒有Steve，他一個人是做不到這些的。

「回家？」Tony問到，同時抱著Steve緩緩升空。

「當然！」Steve溫柔地看著他，他要和Tony一起回家，回到屬於他們的家。

 

+++

Part6

Tony醒來的時候Steve並不在他身邊，這讓Tony感到恐慌，有一瞬間他認為Steve只是他幻想出來的人物，實際上根本沒有Steve這個人，畢竟Steve完美到不真實，他可能只是Tony的另外一個美好的幻想罷了，Tony將努力將自己縮成小小的一團，他不想面對現實，如果現實是如此糟糕，他才不想醒來。

Tony覺得自己的心跳很快，快到一種讓人不舒服的狀態，他的喉嚨發乾，他需要水，Tony急促的喘著，希望較多的氧氣可以讓他心跳降下來，他緩緩地爬到床頭櫃旁邊，他看到了那邊有水。

Tony抓緊棉被希望它能給自己一些安全感，用顫抖的手拿著水杯並且努力不要讓水撒出來，隨後他發現了被壓在水杯下面紙條，而Tony所有關於Steve只是個幻想朋友的糟糕念頭都隨著紙條煙消雲散。

紙條上只是簡單解釋，因為做完早餐後冰箱裡沒剩什麼東西，所以Steve決定出去採買日常用品，而Tony難得睡得香甜Steve不想打擾他，便先行出門了，Steve還提醒他樓下有他做好的早餐可以吃。

Tony安心下來，Steve是真的存在，而且他也沒有拋棄Tony，他只是有事要忙而已，Tony逐漸放鬆不再恐慌，當他覺得好多了時候才走下樓，他在餐桌上發現了Steve準備的鬆餅和熱奶茶，Tony坐下享用他的愛心早餐，鬆餅還是熱熱酥脆的，奶茶也還冒著輕煙，Steve應該剛出去沒多久。

「Jarvis定位Steve的位置，我想給他一個驚喜。」Tony說到，Steve看到Tony去找他一定會很開心的。

「悉聽尊便。」Jarvis聲音帶著無奈，有些心疼他的Sir掉進Steve的把戲裡了，同時又有些好奇Steve是怎麼能這麼準確的猜測Tony的想法的。

當Tony到達Jarvis所說的地點時有些困惑，他發現那裡並不如他所想的是一間超市而是一家咖啡店，或許Steve只是中途停下來吃早餐，Tony在心中安慰自己，但不能驅散他心裡那股隱約的不安感。

Tony在街對面望進咖啡廳，輕易的找到Steve，他穿著一件厚夾克和圍巾，它們現在掛在旁邊的座位上，可見得店裡面很溫暖，但是Tony卻感到無比冰冷，Steve沒有做什麼特殊打扮，他看起來就是有在健身並且帥一點的年輕人罷了，他看起來絲毫沒有意思要隱藏他自己。

大概是所有人的目光都被他對面的傢伙給吸引去了，那是個高大強壯卻帶著靦腆笑容的傢伙，就算是坐著他看起來還是比Steve高上那麼一點，他身上的西裝是嶄新的，Tony看的出來那是高級的訂製品，而不是隨便的大賣場打折貨，Tony可以看得出那傢伙並不習慣穿那麼好的東西，他的動作小心翼翼地彷彿把那套衣服當成易碎品，那是一件禮物，至於是誰送的Tony並不想再深究。

Steve和那個看起來像是某個品牌內衣模特的傢伙相談甚歡，這又有什麼奇怪的呢，畢竟Steve是個健談的人，年輕帥氣又多金，誰不喜歡他呢？Tony不禁想到昨天Steve對他告白的內容，Steve那種開心又期待的表情歷歷在目，讓Tony認為他是真心誠意的愛他，Steve說他不會在乎Tony的外在價值，然而他現在的行為又截然相反，既然Steve做不到他的承諾就不應該來招惹Tony才對。

Tony感到憤怒，他想衝進去朝著Steve大吼指責他是個騙子，他要用雷射炮轟爛那兩個在談笑的傢伙，但他不會這麼做的，他又有什麼資格這麼做呢？他又不是Steve的任何人，現在Steve是人，根本沒有飼主這一說，更何況他向來把Steve當作是朋友，他們之間並不存在從屬關係，他們之間的關係是沒有關係。

想到此Tony覺得所有氣都卸了，Tony突然覺得眼睛有些酸澀，眼前的世界看起來有些模糊，他才不會在種地方讓淚水決堤，他轉身離開，Tony覺得這樣傻呼呼衝出來找Steve的自己很蠢，或許他的人生中有無數次的錯誤，但從未像這次一樣讓他如此心痛。

 

+++

當Tony出現在街的對面時Steve就注意到了，但是他並沒有停下與Clark的談話，這是一場預定好的採訪，Steve可不想搞砸，他真的很不喜歡這些事，但他該死的很擅長。

他昨天回去在Tony睡著後還和Coulson為了這件事聊了很久，Steve暫時還不想讓Tony知道這些，如果他將答案簡單直白的告訴媒體會惹來很大的麻煩，Steve可不想處理這些多出來的麻煩。

至於會什麼不開一個公開的記者會來公布這些，Steve只能說會有記者會的，但不是現在，不是他想要拉攏Clark的時候，不得不承認Clark作為一個記者其實是非常稱職的，他很好的捕捉了目前輿論的風向，並且將其轉化為一個個透徹甚至可以說是尖銳的問題來訪問他。

Steve盡可能誠實的回答，但是有些事情他沒辦法完全的照實托出，他只能告訴Clark美化過後的答案，諸如Tony的精神狀況這樣的問題，Steve只能說這半年多來Tony一直有在尋求幫助，並且努力克服自己的憂鬱症，這麼說其實也沒錯，只不過這個幫助只是來自走向街頭的體悟罷了，而且Tony的問題可不只憂鬱症一個。

還有Steve和Tony是否有不當的行為導致Vanko死亡和Stene重傷的事情， Steve則是表示了他的遺憾，但新聞媒體可以作證，Vanko是死於他自己製作的機器人自爆，這應該算是意外事故。

而Stane重傷則是因為他的裝甲設計有瑕疵，Tony和Steve只攻擊了裝甲的操作系統，並沒有直接傷害Stane本人的意思，他們只是想要讓Stane停下，但是Stane在逃出來的過程中被他自己的裝甲給點燃，並不是他們的問題。

關於Steve本人的回歸的問題，雖然Clark早就認識Steve也知道狗狗那件事，但是他們一致認為別將這事說出去比較好，Clark可不想因為說出事情的真相反而被當成瘋子送到阿克漢姆和小丑作伴。

所以對外的說法是Steve在兩年多前醒來，但是因為長期冰凍而有些後遺症因此並未向外界公布消息，而Steve也早在那時候認識Tony，至於為什麼在這次出現，則是很簡單的因為有人需要他的幫忙而已。

最後是他和Tony的關係，幾乎所有人都看到昨天晚上他和Tony的擁抱還有他親吻Tony臉頰的畫面，正常隊友之間是不太可能有這麼親密的舉動的，更何況他們其實也還不算經歷了什麼生離死別。

Steve對這個問題感到很棘手，他昨天苦思許久也沒有得出答案，他和Tony到底算是什麼關係？Steve腦中第一個浮現的是家人，Tony是他的家人這點無庸置疑，但是是怎麼樣的家人呢？朋友？兄弟？愛人？這個Steve就回答不出來了。

他曾經向Tony明確表明過追求意願，但是Tony拒絕了，Steve並不怪Tony，畢竟那時候Tony還沒承認他就是一直陪伴在他身邊的Steve，他的回答可能並不是他心中真正所想的。

但這又有一個問題，如果有人問Steve很愛Tony嗎？他絕對會回答說他愛Tony，但如果問他是否想和Tony上床？他會說他每天都和Tony一起睡，但他從來沒有和Tony有過性愛關係，Steve如果照實講的話大概會讓訪問者傻眼。

但是實際上就是如此，Steve愛Tony，而且他不在乎Tony有沒有和他發生性關係，那並不重要，Steve曾經讀過一本人類學的書，裡面說到非洲某個部落有種觀念是”如果你真正愛一個人你不會與他或她發生性關係”，這和現代社會的想法是完全的兩極。

不過卻和Steve的想法不謀而合，他並不介意他到底有沒有和Tony性交，他只是全心全意的愛著Tony而已，和Tony睡在一起的時候Steve會很開心的看著Tony的睡顏，他會去傾聽Tony的平緩呼吸還有穩定的心跳，他喜歡Tony的體溫和他摟著他的手，而在流浪街頭的時候Steve唯一的慰藉就是Tony每天晚上都會緊抱著他睡覺。

Steve喜歡那種感受，那是安詳、神聖、美好的，他覺得看著Tony睡覺就是一種享受，至於更多的？有也可以，但沒有也無所謂，更何況在幾天前他根本不會去想和Tony性交這種事情，Steve知道有人獸交這回事，但僅止於知道，畢竟那個就太超出Steve的理解範圍了，就像靈魂學說之Tony，Steve永遠不會去做的。

Steve突然意識到他似乎是想太遠，對面的Clark似乎也進入了看著他發呆的狀態，就差沒有用手在他面前揮兩下，來詢問他是否還在了。

Steve不希望因為他公開承認他們兩個處於一段浪漫關係中這件事，而造成Tony的壓力，甚至影響到Tony本身的想法，身為公眾人物就是這點很麻煩，一言一行都會被人用顯微鏡來檢視。

「我們暫時還不希望公開我們的關係。」Steve挑選了一個較為委婉的說法，雖然目前的關係是沒有關係，Clark點點表示理解，他會幫Steve再潤飾一下這個答案的，這是最後一個問題了，Clark收起錄音筆和他的筆記資料，並且喝掉他最後一口咖啡。

「Mr. Wayne會來接你嗎？」Steve隨意地向Clark問到，彷彿只是在關心一下老朋友怎麼回家。

「什麼？」Clark困惑的看著Steve，不懂他的意思，他知道Steve大概了解他和Bruce的關係，但為何Steve現在突然提到Bruce呢？

「你不知道？我以為你知道的。」Steve他略微張大眼睛，眼中寫著”什麼，你居然連這個都不知道”，同時表現的非常驚訝的樣子。

「知道什麼？」這讓Clark更困惑了，到底有什麼事情是Steve知道而他自己不知道的。

「你的袖扣……我真的不應該說的，他可能會生氣，請當我什麼都沒說過吧。」Steve提示了Clark，隨即又改口說他不想惹到Bruce，這當然不是真的，在他想出這個計畫的時候他就已經惹到Bruce了，但這也是他計畫中的一部分。

 

Clark捕捉到關鍵詞，馬上用X視線察看手上的袖扣，答案馬上就出來了，那有個Wayne家徽的精緻小東西並不只有裝飾用，它也是個精密的竊聽器，Clark立即打給Bruce想要知道他為何這樣做。

「Steve說的是真的嗎？」電話只響了一聲就馬上被接起來，Clark劈頭就問Bruce。

「Clark我……」電話那頭的聲音有點急躁，完全不似平常冷靜的樣子。

「B，你真的監聽我，平時你不會這麼快接我電話的，我以為我們是朋友，你就這麼不信任我嗎？」Clark很傷心，他以為他們的友情最起碼是建立在互相信任的基礎上，而現在Bruce的所作所為讓他心寒。

「Clark，請聽我解釋……」Bruce的聲音從著急轉為有些憤怒，甚至不自覺的用上蝙蝠俠的腔調。

「別說了，我不想聽。」Clark也不客氣的吼回去，隨後掛掉電話，並且設成靜音，Bruce馬上打回來，但是Clark不予理會。他給了Bruce他的信任，而Bruce竟然如此回報他，Clark氣炸了的同時還感到很失望。

「他很關心你。」Steve說，雖然是設計好的，但是看Clark失落的樣子他有些於心不忍。

「他只是控制狂。」Clark還嘴，他將那兩個袖扣放在手心上，只要他稍微一用力，他就可以摧毀他們，但他又有些猶豫。

「我是說，他沒必要去關心一個他不在乎的人。」Steve嘆口氣解釋到。

「他在乎我？」Clark有點驚訝，畢竟他可沒看出來這點，Bruce每次和他見面都是不冷不熱的樣子，好像Clark對他而言無足輕重。

「他當然在乎你，不然他也不會這麼緊張，你打電話質問他的時可以聽得出來他有些慌張，他並不想惹你生氣，他所做的只是用他自己的方式關心你，雖然這種方式有點令人難以接受。」Steve真誠地說。

「他說的是真的嗎，B？」Clark最後還是接起電話問Bruce，並且得到肯定的答覆，Steve看著對面開始情話綿綿的人為他感到高興，同時起身先行離開。

+++

Tony覺得回到家就用盡了他全身所有的力氣，他幾乎是一進門就癱坐在地上，他沒有辦法控制的不停想著他到底為甚麼要存在於這個世界上，他的存在似乎沒有任何價值或是意義。

Tony覺得他得命令自己呼吸才能活著，他在牆角縮成一團，有太多事情可以傷害到他了，這個世界是如此不安全，他就像是剛出生的嬰兒被拋棄在荒野，他很難受，他知道自己陷入了憂鬱的狀態，但他無法控制自己往糟糕的地方去想。

門外傳來響動，是Steve回來了，他手中抱了兩大包的食物，就像他紙條上所寫的去採買了，但Tony知道根本不是這麼一回事。

「你剛剛去哪裡了？」Tony抬起頭來問，Steve可能會解釋剛剛在咖啡廳到底是怎麼回事。

「我出去買了東西，順便找老朋友聊天。」Steve想進來但是被Tony的眼神嚇退，Tony果然生氣了。

「你為什麼要對我說謊？他根本不是你的老朋友，如果是的話我怎麼沒有見過他，你幾乎一天24小時都跟我待在一起。」Tony生氣地大吼，他不喜歡謊言，就算事實再怎麼不堪也還事實，不該用謊言來遮掩！

Steve覺得自己很無辜，因為這句話絕對不是謊言，Steve有點想告訴Tony他其實以前見過Clark，不過Clark那時並不是人型的樣子罷了，但Steve覺得Tony大概不會想要知道這件事。

「我只是……」Steve想解釋，卻被Tony打斷。

「我不想聽你解釋，滾出去！」Tony大叫讓Steve離開，Steve嘆了口氣，他回來得太早了Tony還沒想清楚，他還是暫時先離開好了，讓Tony一個人靜一靜好好想想。

Steve轉身帶著剛買的東西走出大門，他沒有回頭，因而錯過了Tony心碎的眼神，Steve離開的太過輕易，好像他從來都沒有把Tony放在眼裡，Tony把頭埋入雙膝之間，暗自垂淚。

 

+++

Steve抱著兩大袋食物站在門口看起來有些茫然的樣子，他的家只有在Tony身邊，離開了Tony，他沒有地方可以去，更準確地說他可以去任何地方，但都不是回家，Steve有些後悔他逼著Tony表態。

不過既然都做了後悔也是遲了，現在只能看Tony最後能不能想通，反正現在的Tony是離不開他的，Steve倒不怕Tony會離開，他只是有點擔心Tony會傷害到自己而已，不過如果真的出問題了Jarvis會通知他的。

想到Jarvis，Steve突然回想起來，其實廚房那邊有後門可以進，最起碼他可以把食物先收好，雖然這個天氣不放冰箱應該也沒關係，還有早上的碗盤，Tony大概不會洗，不知道他有沒有先泡水，Steve希望Tony有記得泡水，鬆餅的糖漿乾掉的話不太好洗。

還有這幾天的衣服也應該要洗了，床單之類的也可以換一下，最近幾天沒有再下雪，太陽還是挺大的，不過這些要上二樓，Steve記得有個大宅裡有個後樓梯，就算沒有的話，其實時間算算也應該可以做午餐了，焗烤什錦飯似乎是個不錯的選擇。

 

+++

 

把Steve趕走並沒有讓Tony覺得好過一點，但是他聽到Steve說的話的時候卻忍不住這樣做，他厭惡謊言，他寧可要醜惡的真相，也不要美麗的謊言，他已經受夠了別人背叛，他受不了再來一次。

Tony從未想過Steve會背叛他，Tony知道Steve是故意引他去看那個場景的，但Tony不知道他的用意到底是什麼，要讓Tony知道他也還是有別人喜歡的嗎？Tony不知道Steve到底是怎麼想的，但是這招真的是爛透了。

他當然知道Steve會是個萬人迷，他有著世人所追求的一切完美的附加價值，更何況Tony敢說他的人格特質也絕對是完美無缺，除了有時候他自以為的小聰明讓他顯得有些蠢以外，他簡直沒有什麼可以挑剔的了，而這些讓Tony感覺很糟，和現在的Steve相比他覺得自己什麼都不是。

 

如果這時候Steve在就好了，他的寶貝Steve會蹭蹭他，並且鑽進他懷裡對他微笑，而他可以摸摸Steve柔順的毛，搔搔Steve的下巴和耳後，那會讓Steve開心地親吻他的臉頰。

 

就算是人型的Steve在他失落的時候也會給他一個抱抱，甚至是親吻，人型的Steve完全沒有把在狗狗時期養成的習慣改正過來，他總是很黏著Tony，就算Tony傷害了他也一樣。

Tony想起前天他在廚房朝Steve大吼的情形，他甚至把Steve弄哭了，但是隨後Steve還是衝下來幫他了，他愛Tony愛的一無反顧，Tony怎麼可以質疑他的愛呢？最算他會質疑自己，他也不該質疑Steve的。

但是Steve不在了，他已經不在他身邊了，是Tony親自把他趕走的，他那時候到底在想什麼啊？他實在是太蠢了，被忌妒給沖昏了頭，忌妒？Tony困惑於自己選用了這個詞，他為什麼要忌妒那個傢伙？只是因為Steve跟他說話？Steve昨天也跟Coulson說話了，但他不會去忌妒Coulson。

Tony有些搞不清楚自己了，他為什麼要忌妒那個傢伙啊？就連瞎了一隻眼的傢伙都可知道Steve愛他愛到可以為了他去死，事實上這還真的發生過兩次，Steve是不可能突然拋下他去愛別人的。

Tony突然很想打死稍早那個愚蠢的自己，他怎麼沒看出來呢？他生氣、忌妒、離開、朝Steve大吼大叫，都顯示他其實喜歡Steve，喜歡到絕對不能讓別人把他搶走的境界。

Tony終於明白Steve的用意是什麼了，他要逼著Tony表態，愛或不愛，Steve希望他明確的說出來，而不是像現在把他們之間的關係搞成”沒有關係”，Tony自己也不喜歡這種不上不下的感覺，不過那時候他還困惑於Steve變成人這件事情，他自己混亂的很，做出的決定不合他的本意也是正常的。

 

這麼說起來，他會不會之前也想錯了，Steve其實沒有對他說謊，Steve那句”和老朋友聊聊”會不會也是真的呢？或是說那個和Steve聊天的傢伙是誰？Tony突然有點好奇Steve所謂的老朋友的身分，他為何願意陪Steve演出這幕戲。

他們桌子上放著錄音筆，記者，那個傢伙是記者，Steve是在接受採訪嗎？很有可能，畢竟昨天的事情鬧那麼大，今天沒有一堆記者擠在老宅門口等著賭人就已經是奇蹟了，估計是Coulson做了什麼手腳讓記者都滾走了。

還有那個傢伙的袖扣，Tony怎麼沒有早點想到呢，那個袖扣上面有Wayne家的家徽，而Bruce那傢伙或許會買下整間店的衣服送給某個名模，但是他絕對不會把繡有自己家徽的任何東西隨便送人，簡單來說那個家徽的意思是：我的，誰都不准碰！

如果那個傢伙的袖扣是真的話，那麼他便是那隻領地意識超強的大蝙蝠的人，Steve絕對不會去碰的那種，Tony努力回想Bruce身邊的人，他記得Bruce一直對他的初戀女友，名字開頭好像是R的一個女孩念念不忘，不過她之前好像結婚了，而且那個傢伙可是男的，絕對不是Bruce的初戀女友。

還有誰呢？或許他可以從Bruce的”另一面”開始尋找起，但是蝙蝠俠接觸的通常都是壞人、反派和瘋子，那個傢伙看起來並不瘋，而且看起來很正派的樣子，那說明應該是Bruce的盟友，說到蝙蝠俠的盟友，Tony只想到一個人，超人。

Tony突然很慶幸他沒有真的衝進去把咖啡店炸了，在沒有穿盔甲的情況下他是絕對打不過超人的，不過話說回來，這代表超人和蝙蝠俠在一起了？Tony不知道該誇獎Bruce真有一手，還是該打電話去關切一下Bruce。

話說回來Steve怎麼會跟超人認識？他們以前可沒有機會接觸到，還是說超人以前和Steve見面的時候不是這個樣子？很有可能，畢竟如果Steve以前見過超人的話Tony會記得的，Tony在腦海中搜索有關近幾年超人的報導。

出現，失蹤，再次出現，再次失蹤，最後一次失蹤的時候Gotham似乎發生過隕石墜落？那有可能是超人，畢竟Tony聽說那傢伙把一大塊新生板塊給丟到外空去了，然後隔幾天Bruce裝成他的心理醫生來看他的時候候診室有隻黑色的拉布拉多犬，而且他把Steve留在候診室了。

嘣！一切都連結起來了！Steve就是在那時候認識超人的，所以其實Steve回來的時候並沒有對他說謊，他只是還來不及解釋完就被他趕出去了。

Tony簡直不能直視自己的愚蠢，而且說真的好了，如果真的有什麼人要和他爭奪Steve好了，難道Steve不值得去爭取嗎？他應該要為Steve去迎戰，而不是隨便放棄，好像他不在乎Steve一樣，Tony決定去追Steve，他要去爭取Steve，Steve絕對值得他為他打上一架！

Tony剛要起身，就因為腳麻而差點跌倒，就在他以為他會撞到冰冷的地上的同時有雙手接住了他，更準確地說Steve扶住了他，讓他坐回原位而不是摔回去。

「你怎麼在這裡？你不是走了嗎？」Tony奇怪的問，並不是說他見到Steve不高興，但是他明明走出去了啊，而且他也沒有從前門進來，畢竟Tony就坐在門口附近，如果Steve進來的話Tony會看見的。

「我從廚房那邊的後門進來的。」Steve解釋。

「我不知道你這麼喜歡走後門。」Tony隨口接到，說出口就立刻後悔了，他是想要告白，而不是講黃色笑話，但他就是管不住自己這張嘴。

「如果是你的後門我並不介意。」Steve愣了一下，隨即反應過來微笑說。

「你最起碼應該和我約會三次，或著至少請我吃個晚餐。」Tony把腦袋第一反應的東西說了出來，隨後才發現他到底說了什麼，天啊！他要把自己的嘴縫掉，就是現在！

「可是我們住在一起兩年多了，你從見到我的第一天就把我帶到床上睡了，而且我餵過你吃晚餐。」Steve立即反駁。

「那是你自己爬上來的。」Tony駁斥到，他只是把Steve帶到臥房裡罷了，誰知道他會半夜自己爬上來啊！

「你從來也沒把我踢下去過。」Steve死皮賴臉的說，反正他說的也是事實。

「我愛你。」Tony已經想不到任何可以反駁的話了，他直愣愣的對Steve說，又再一次，他說完才發現自己說了什麼而陷入了恐慌。

「我也愛你。」Steve聽到後溫柔的笑了，Tony終於說出他所想的，Steve捧著Tony的臉頰親暱的蹭著他說，他也愛Tony，直到永遠。


	6. 尾聲

尾聲

Steve端坐在沙發上看書，他已經很久沒有這樣靜下心來了，一切變化太快有些讓人難以適應，尤其是Tony，提起Tony，Steve就想起他的狗牌，他的寶貝狗牌被Tony給拿走了，那個迷人的小玩意，同時也是他對身分的認同，他不忍說當Tony把狗牌從他手中搶走的那一刻他非常的傷心。

Tony剝奪了他的身分，把他從屬於他的位置丟出去，割斷他對於這個世界的連結，就像拔掉胎兒與母體連結的臍帶，他還記得那時Tony對他生氣大吼的樣子，不論他如何解釋也不相信他的眼神，這比任何子彈都還要傷他的心，沒有什麼比被此生唯一愛著的人誤會更難過的事了。

全部的原因就只是因為那該死的檢驗器閃著不該出現的紅光，他不能理解為什麼檢驗器會測不出來他的身分，他明明就是Steve啊！雖然後來他也逐漸贏得Tony對他信任，但那是不一樣的，他可以從Tony狐疑的眼光中看到，他其實並不完全相信他就是他一手養大的黃金獵犬，然而Steve能說什麼呢？他變成人這件事實在詭異，連他自己有時都在懷疑這一切或許只是個夢境而已。

Tony興沖沖的跑進客廳，他抽出Steve手中的書丟到一旁，堂而皇之地坐到Steve的腿上，Steve連忙扶住Tony後腰免得他掉下去，Tony一手攬著他的脖子穩住自己，一手藏在後面不讓Steve看。

「我想檢驗器之前會出現紅光大概是因為你的DNA不再是狗的了，是人類的DNA但是狗牌以前貯存的是狗的，所以才會驗不出來，但是不用擔心，我在新的版本改進了這個問題，新的版本採用了腦波探測儀這樣就算你變成了一隻章魚他也能分辨出來你是誰了，還有我加了一些新功能……」Tony高興的碎碎念，不顧Steve有沒有聽懂他到底在說什麼。

「Tony說慢點，你想要表達什麼意思？」Steve只聽到Tony激動得不停噴那些他聽不懂的術語，速度快到他都跟不上。

「我有東西要給你，閉上眼睛。」Tony被叫停後狡黠地眨眨眼，沒像往常被打斷那樣不爽，反而是囂張地笑了下。

Steve從善如流地閉上眼，他感覺到Tony的手繞過他的頭，把什麼東西套到了他的脖子上，Steve感覺到那是一個小巧卻有些重量的東西，長方形的金屬質地放在身上有些微涼，Steve睜開了眼，他脖子上的是一塊新的狗牌，銘刻著他的身份以及家人的狗牌，如今又回到了他的身上。

「我不在乎你到底是誰，你真的是那位傳奇老兵也好，你是我一手養大的寶貝狗狗也行，就算你只是紐約街頭的一個瘋子我也認了，我只想知道，你答應過我『你會永遠陪伴我』那句話還有效嗎？」Tony清了清嗓子用他認為最嚴肅的口氣問，Tony真誠地望著Steve，他深邃的棕色大眼裡有著對他的絕對的信任以及隱藏在之後的愛慕及眷戀，Tony靜靜地等待他的答案。

「Oh, Tony.」Steve眼泛淚光地看向Tony，左手握住Tony放在他肩上的手，與他十指緊扣著，右手輕撫上Tony的臉頰，將他往下帶。

「是的，我會用我的一生陪伴你。」Steve說同時吻了Tony。  



	7. 後記

大家好，這裡是雷雷Rastar，我終於寫到後記啦！！！

先來講講狗狗的緣起，其實是網上一張流浪漢抱著他的狗狗取暖在街邊睡覺的照片，也就是Part4開頭的那段文字，我看到那張照片的第一個想法是到底是什麼樣的感情可以讓他們這樣做呢？

那個流浪漢顯然不能給狗狗很好的物質條件，而狗狗也不能為流浪漢帶來什麼實質利益，但他們為什麼還可以對彼此不離不棄？到底是怎麼樣的愛存在他們之間，維繫著這樣的感情？

這就是我寫狗狗的初衷，有些人可以共患難不能共享福，有些則是反過來，而我想要刻劃的感情則是”無論前路險阻，我倆禍福與共”這樣的感情，就像結婚誓詞中所說的”無論順境或逆境、富裕或貧窮、健康或疾病、快樂或憂愁，我將永遠愛你、珍惜你，忠誠於你，直到永遠”，這也是這文標題”一生陪伴”的來源。

愛並不是用說出來的，而是要用實際行動表示的，或許在狗狗的形態下Steve沒有辦法對Tony說出他愛他，但是他用行動告訴他了這一點，雖然Tony沒有意識到沙灘談心的時候他就是在向Steve求婚(Steve也沒意識到，不然他就不會答應了)，Steve和Tony之間或許沒有一個正式儀式來見證這些，但他們已經在不知不覺中做到了。

就像Steve在Part5的演講裡面所說的”我不在乎一個人的附加價值，我愛你，只因為你就是你。”我覺得這才是愛，愛情並不是一定要轟轟烈烈、你死我活，當大火燃燒殆盡殘留的只是一地餘灰，然而細水長流方能永世不竭，我個人覺得這種溫暖細緻的愛才是最感人的。


	8. Sweet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜甜美夢  
> 與正文無關

Steve覺得他一定是在作夢，他用力眨了眨眼，可惜沒有醒來，面前的桌上還是有一隻小小的Tony，大概只有五英吋，正在努力的往桌上的甜甜圈盒子裡面爬，Steve前腳撐在桌子邊緣觀察著小小的Tony，這個Tony超級超級迷你的，估計Steve一口就能把他吞進嘴裡。

但是Steve才不會那麼做呢，他喜歡Tony，更何況把他的飼養者吞進去後就沒有人來養他了，啊！Tony終於爬進甜甜圈盒子裡了，他在做什麼啊？Steve跟著把頭伸進盒子裡張望，過甜的味道讓他打了個噴嚏，嚇到了躺在甜甜圈上的Tony。

Tony原本只是想要拿個甜甜圈而已，他睡醒了，然後他餓了，所以他要來個甜甜圈，就這麼簡單，好吧，當睡醒後一切都變成平常的十多倍大的時候那可不簡單。

當Tony終於勾到紙盒邊緣並且用盡全身力量翻過去後，他摔到軟軟的甜甜圈上，他的後背沾滿了甜甜圈上的果醬和糖霜，只有一句話可以描述那種感覺，真是彷若置身於天堂！Tony沉醉在甜甜圈的世界裡，有什麼比睡在一個超大甜甜圈上更享受的事呢？Tony隨手撕下一小塊往嘴裡塞，草莓果醬，完美！

可惜Tony沒有享受多久，他就感到盒子一陣天搖地晃，一個巨大的黑色的鼻子湊到他的面前，打了個大噴嚏，把Tony吹翻到紙盒壁上，Tony發出一聲慘叫，眼冒金星。

Steve似乎注意到自己的失誤，他連忙把Tony從紙盒裡叼出來，這挺有難度的，以鑒於Tony在紙盒裡跑來跑去不肯配合，但是Steve還是成功地把Tony還有他緊緊抓著的一個甜甜圈一起弄出來放到實驗室的地上。

Steve嗅了嗅Tony，滿身的糖粉味，髒兮兮的，Steve決定要把Tony弄乾淨，Steve伸出舌頭舔上了Tony的後背。

Tony覺得被巨無霸舌頭舔的感覺非常的恐怖，雖然他知道那是Steve想要幫他弄乾淨，但他不敢輕舉妄動，畢竟Steve尖銳的牙齒可不是開玩笑的，Steve舔了一會，似乎是覺得Tony夠乾淨了，他停下來檢視他的勞動成果，Tony趁機把甜甜圈當作游泳圈套在身上往前跑，這個甜甜圈是剛才Steve唯一沒有碰到的，他才不要跟Steve分享。

Steve覺得套著甜甜圈溜走的Tony十分可愛，像是小鴨子走路一樣搖搖擺擺的，而且毫無自覺自己的超慢速度，Steve可以輕易地趕上Tony的速度，幾乎是用走路的跟在Tony身後，他們兩個就在實驗室裡都起圈子來。

最後是Tony不幹了，他跑的那麼努力，但是Steve不費吹灰之力就趕上他了，真是打擊人的自尊心，Tony一屁股坐在地上不跑了，跟在他後面的Steve緊急煞車，還差點撞上Tony。

「Steve，趴下。」Tony生氣的對Steve大喊，Steve望了Tony一眼，乖乖地趴下，Tony拖著甜甜圈走到Steve旁邊，用力地從甜甜圈上掰下一小塊，用手指著剩下的說「那是你的。」Tony自己抱著那小塊不放，並且說「這是我的。」。

Steve無辜地看著Tony，他不想吃甜甜圈，他只是想要和Tony玩罷了。啃完屬於自己那一小塊甜甜圈的Tony逕自走到Steve身邊，他想要睡覺了，小小的Tony靠著Steve的頸窩，Steve軟軟的長毛是絕佳的墊子，Tony拉過Steve的耳朵來當被子，還壞心的戳了戳Steve的肉墊，柔軟的治癒人心的肉墊，Tony發出滿足的呻吟，緊貼著Steve睡了過去。

Steve輕輕蹭了蹭小小的Tony，小心翼翼的貼著他，守護著他。

 

+++

 

盾牌掉落在地上發出清脆的鏘啷一聲，Steve跌坐在公寓的樓梯旁疑惑著到底發生了什麼事？他今天既沒有被奇怪的光線打到也沒有誤吸什麼莫名奇妙的化學霧氣更沒有喝掉或吃掉任何不正常的食物，總之他一點都無法解釋為何他會變成現在這個樣子。

在他的眼中世界變得無比巨大，或著說，他變得無比嬌小，他就算躺下來估計也沒有自己盾牌上的兩條花紋那麼長，這不是個好現象，因為這代表了他連他公寓的樓梯都沒有辦法下，Steve有些煩惱的皺眉。

突然一聲輕快的鳴叫喚起了Steve，是Tony，他從街上撿回來的小可愛現在看起來無比巨大，好吧，自從他把Tony撿回來兩個月後就已經無比巨大了，Tony對於居家生活的適應速度簡直可以用光速來形容，自從他怎麼也打不開的電腦攝影鏡頭被Tony一爪搞定後他就有深深的體會。

「Tony怎麼了。」Steve問正在拿貓掌戳他的肚子Tony，被軟綿綿粉嫩嫩的貓掌戳一點也不痛，Steve拿手比較了下他整個手掌只有Tony的一個指頭的大小，Steve對這種詭異的情況都不知道要說甚麼好了。

Tony是聽到盾牌的聲音過來的，然後他發現他的飼養者變成奇怪的樣子，小小隻的像是小老鼠一般的大小，Tony頓時感到餓了，Steve今天很晚回來，甚至還沒有餵他晚餐，Tony用手逗弄著Steve，Steve舉起手回應他，小小的眼睛中帶著疑惑，真的好像小老鼠，Tony無法抑制自己的飢餓感，我只要舔一下就好了，Tony對著自己說，只要一下就可以了。

結果就是Tony把Steve半個身子吞到嘴裡，而Steve只好拉Tony的舌頭警告他讓Tony把他吐出來。

Steve很無奈地滿身貓口水坐在地上，旁邊是巨大無比的盾牌還有可憐兮兮喵喵叫不停的Tony，Steve不禁懷疑他的生活到底哪裡出了錯， Tony用淚汪汪的棕色大眼睛望著Steve同時發出求饒似的低鳴，Steve安撫性質的摸了下Tony的鼻頭，Tony便過來蹭了蹭Steve的身子。

Tony其實真的不是故意要把Steve吞下去的，不過Steve的味道真的太好了，Tony實在是忍不住，Tony喜歡Steve身上的味道，那通常是汗水、輕微的薄荷香還有肥皂的混合體，Tony也喜歡Steve身上染上他的味道，那代表了Steve是他的人類，那就是為什麼Tony總喜歡在他身上蹭蹭。

Tony對著Steve哀鳴著，希望Steve不要生氣，不要像他的前任主人一樣把他丟到街頭上只因為他吃了她的文件資料。在一番求饒後Steve摸了摸他的鼻頭，這是他們之間的默契手勢，只要Steve用手指點了他的鼻頭一下就代表他原諒他了，Tony頓時感到很開心，他想到一個補償Steve的辦法，Tony銜著Steve的後衣領把弄到自己的背上開始移動。

Tony剛把Steve拎起來時，Steve還有所警覺，但是隨後他知道Tony只是想讓他騎到他身上去罷了，但是他跑得更穩一點就好了，沒有任何防護站在飛行中的戰鬥機上都沒騎在Tony被上來的恐怖，Steve抓著Tony厚毛下的頸圈想著。

 

終於他們到了目的地：廚房，Steve被Tony放在流理台上，而Tony則是靈巧的打開儲物櫃弄出了兩個貓罐頭，Steve正懷疑Tony是想要他幫忙開罐頭時，Tony又去找了跟金屬的小茶匙過來。

然後Steve親眼見證Tony變得無比巨大的原因，Tony利用小茶匙和槓桿原理十分靈巧且快速的把手拉罐頭打開，好吧，最起碼他不用再煩惱到底罐頭小偷是誰了，天曉得Tony是怎麼學會這種技巧的？

Tony討好似的把罐頭推到Steve面前，Steve聞了下對他超人類的嗅覺過於腥羶的金槍魚罐頭，禮貌的微笑把罐頭推回給Tony，畢竟他的味覺跟貓還是不一樣。

Tony有些疑惑的看著Steve把罐頭推回來，他是不懂得怎麼吃罐頭嗎？Tony把頭側一邊打量著Steve，他現在變得小小的飼養者，看他那副瘦巴巴營養不良的樣子他肯定沒有好好吃東西，Tony常常看到Steve在吃那些綠葉子，那些兔子食物，Steve作為一個巨大的人類吃那些怎麼會飽呢？他應該像Tony一樣多吃些肉，多吃些罐頭才對。

突然一個想法竄入Tony的腦袋中，或許是因為Steve不知道怎麼吃罐頭的緣故，這很有可能，就像Steve不知道怎麼用電腦或是其他科技產品一樣，或許他就是因為不知道罐頭的美好才會這麼瘦小的，自認為想通的Tony讓Steve坐下，並確定Steve可以看到他是怎麼吃罐頭的，並不時抬頭看，確認Steve有專心在看他的示範。

Steve一開始被Tony的行為搞的摸不著頭緒，他的小……好吧，是大貓咪，把他按坐在檯子上，然後跑到旁邊去吃罐頭，還時不時抬頭看著他，姿體動作好像是他那時在示範電腦怎麼用的樣子，眼神在說我來示範給你看，你要學起來喔。

因為那個眼神Steve沒用幾秒就搞懂Tony想表達的意思，隨即被Tony可愛的想法弄得捧腹大笑，他真的不是因為不知道怎麼吃罐頭而不吃的，Tony實在是太可愛了，Steve邊笑邊走過去撫摸Tony腦袋上的毛。

這回輪到Tony疑惑了，他不曉得為何Steve要摸他的毛，那通常是獎勵他做對了什麼或是Steve覺得他很可愛的時候的動作，但是Tony現在沒有做出任何很可愛的事啊？難道是說Steve認為Tony做的很好所以在獎勵他？只有這麼一種可能了，Tony停下吃罐頭的示範，也用頭輕輕回蹭Steve小小的手掌。Steve又對著Tony的舉動傻笑了一會，直到Tony又回去吃罐頭才想起他要辦的正事。

其實也算不上什麼正事，不過就算是Tony這樣可愛迷人的貓咪，貓口水的味道也不好聞，尤其是他的上半身都沾滿了貓口水的時候。

這讓Steve第一次怨恨起了他良好的習慣，他得用上他所有的體操天賦才能爬上烘碗機裡把一個茶杯拿出來，而且把茶杯拿到水槽時還必須注意不能弄破它，而茶杯明顯比目前整個人還要大，Steve唯一慶幸的是他的力量似乎沒有隨著他的縮小而減小，要不然這會是個更浩大的工程。

在經過一番忙碌後，Steve盡情的享受他的勞動成果，他舒服且放鬆的坐在裝滿熱水的茶杯裡，這簡直可以媲美他某次在羅馬泡溫泉的經驗，白色的水汽在周圍繚繞，熱水中甚至帶了點輕微的咖啡香，這個杯子他平常是用來泡咖啡的。

Steve把手跨在杯壁上放鬆的仰躺著，他甚至不擔心Tony會突然過來搗蛋，畢竟他的小可愛怕死了水，每次幫Tony洗澡都尖叫的像是要把他閹割掉一樣，但是Tony又老喜歡往車庫鑽，弄得自己一身漂亮棕毛上都是漆黑的機油，這個壞習慣和Tony老是喜歡偷舔他的咖啡一樣難解，喜歡喝咖啡的貓？說出去都不會有人相信的。

雖然Steve會注意不要讓Tony攝取過多的咖啡，但不得不說，他超喜歡Tony在喝了咖啡後神智不清來找他要抱抱蹭蹭的行為，他認為那些小動作顯示了Tony對他的依戀和親暱。

Steve就在對Tony的各式胡思亂想中睡去，只不過在他的夢中他是一隻黃金獵犬而Tony是個有著咖啡味身上老是沾著機油的男人，這超級"Tony"的，Steve在夢中微笑。

 

The End

+++

Tony的想法略奇葩，原諒他，他只是一隻奇葩的貓。  
示範怎麼吃東西那個我承認我用了海獅的那個梗XDDD


	9. The Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美夢成真  
> 正文小片段

眾所皆知黃金獵犬以那長長、柔軟的金毛著稱，這對原生地在蘇格蘭高原的黃金獵犬門是個不錯的遺傳性狀，但是對於待在四季如夏的加州，不，這個遺傳性狀不太好。

尤其是在夏天的時候，當每天早上的慢跑回來，Tony都很心疼的看著Steve吐著舌頭散熱老半天，這個模樣是很可愛沒錯，不過Tony總覺得不太人道，這和把哈士奇帶到夏威夷去養一樣，雖然Steve的毛還沒厚到可以直接到極地打滾，這讓Tony決定接受獸醫師的建議讓Steve感到涼快一些。

Steve當然是不知道這個決定的，因為Tony下令Jarvis不准說出去，Jarvis很無奈但對於Tony的武斷他也不能說什麼，所以當Steve以為這又是一次兜風而乖乖跳上跑車的時候，Tony笑了。

而當Steve發現他們的目的地是寵物美容院時已經來不及了，Steve在剃毛的過程中展現了無與倫比的不合作運動，儘管他的毅力堪比甘地，但是閱狗無數的美容師的顯然更勝一籌，Steve回到家後第一時間溜回臥室，連Tony叫他去吃晚餐都沒出來。

Steve對於毛被剃光這件事情感到憤慨，身為人的時候他深知服裝的重要性，當人們穿上代表身分地位的服飾時，別人自然會依照社會習慣去尊敬、崇拜他，但是人們赤身裸體走在大街上則會被人嘲笑、厭惡，身為一隻有著人類靈魂的狗，身為一隻黃金獵犬他以他的長毛為傲，然而這些都在今天被剝奪了，或許他的毛還能長回來，但是他的自尊已經一去不復返了。

「Steve小寶貝，快出來嗎，我不會笑你的。」Tony在棉被堆外面柔聲勸道，但是他言語中的笑意讓Steve覺得不太爽。

Steve從被窩中伸出頭看了一下情況，但他只看到Tony笑得開懷的臉，隨後他又把頭縮回棉被堆裡並且轉過身不在理會Tony。

「不要生氣嗎，Steve，看我給你買了什麼？」Tony非常不知死活的硬是拉著Steve露在外面的尾巴把他拉出被窩，Tony靈巧的閃過Steve那個並不真心地咬擊，拿出藏在身後的一件狗狗衣服，它上半部是藍色的，腰身的部分有著灰白條紋和腰帶的樣式，前腿的部分是藍色的靠近腳掌部分轉為白色，還有配套的小靴子，頭上的帽子中央甚至還有一個大大的A和白色小翅膀在耳朵後面的位置，那是一件美國隊長版的狗狗制服。

Steve看呆了，怎麼會有這種東西啊？Tony特別去訂製的嗎？Tony到底計畫要把他剃毛多久了啊？連這種東西都準備好了。

「讓我幫你把它穿上？」Tony微笑問，Steve默默點頭。

穿好衣服的Steve站在鏡子前端詳著自己，儘管他已經沒有辦法在執起盾，但是他依然想念這件制服，還有穿著制服時經歷過的那些歲月，雖然這件制服超難脫的，Steve在心中笑到，那些是Steve難以忘懷的過去。

Steve時常會思考為什麼他還會記得那些，也會想如果他忘記就好了，他就會是一隻幸福快樂什麼都不懂的小狗，Steve不知道為什麼，但既然上天這樣做自然有祂的用意，他就不再去揣測這些了。

「既然你不生氣了，那我們去吃晚餐好不好？」Tony站在他身後問，Steve可以看到他來到Tony身邊後他的轉變，Tony第一時間是很排斥他的，但是後來因為他的存在Tony感到開心許多，或許這就是他來到這裡的價值吧，上天給了他一位愛他而且他愛的人，他的美夢實現了，Steve心想。


End file.
